Personal Fairytale Ending
by Irean Vamprate
Summary: What would happen if Shuichi left for three years just to come back as a hit man? Who's the hit? Eiri/Shu K/Hiro Ryu/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Gravitation or any Basshunter songs i may use in this story. K cocks his gun and points it at me. **

**"well why did you write it if its not yours?" i chuckle nervously as i eye the gun,**

**"No, K. I dont own the original Gravitation story. This is just a fiction that I came up with after I read the series. this story is mine, i swear it it's legal! see?" *points to * (do not own)**

**K lowers the gun but eyes me suspiciously. **

**"just dont make me do anything stupid." i sigh in relief**

**" i promise K." Turns to the audience and announce happily**

**"NOW THAT THAT IS SETTLED, ON WITH THE SHOW"**

CHAPTER 1

Normal POV

_ Shuichi stared at the results from his doctors visit. 'how in the hell can you die from this? It doen't even make sense. I need to go back for more answers. Maybe Hiro will take me' _

_1 week later_

_ Shuichi was trying to listen to music to drowned out the thoughts from his last doctors visit, when Yuki came in and strarted yelling_

_"Get out. You are so noisy all the time? WHY? if you cant be quiet, just leave so i can get some work done!" Shuichi stopped dead in the middle of the room and turned around slowly. Yuki was a little taken aback at the seriousness in his lover's eyes._

_"Do you still love me?" Yuki narrowed his eyes at that and snorted_

_"What the hell are you going on about now, love doesnt have anyting to do with it, Baka I said get out!" And Shuichi left._

Shuichi POV

I just stared at the railing blankly. Yup, you guessed it, I'm in the park. Again. I wasnt crying though. Surprising? Yeah i thought so too, but I still cant wrap my head around it. Im dying. There is something I can do about it too. But I'm just so damn scared of leaving Yuki.

You know that little voice in the back of your head? What was it called...oh yeah, common sense. There's another one you might know as a concience, but I dont hear from him much. I just don't need his help I guess. But I'm off topic. My common sense was always nagging in the back of my head that I needed to do something about my condition, but did I listen? Hell no! Not even when I got the last test results, did I give up. But this was the straw that broke the camels back. I don't know what else to do. I'm at my limit. If I try any harder, I'm going to break completely and then I will truly be in a pickle.

And because of my common sense's constant nagging I kept most of my stuff packed, just in case i had to leave suddenly. So when the month long silence started I began slowly (as not to alert Yuki in case it got better) to pack the rest of my things, little things at first, so he wouldn't miss them. So when he said to get out, all I had to do was go into the bedroom, put a shirt on, throw the rest of my shirts from the closet into the bag along with my ipod, put my phone in my pocket and leave. If I wasnt so scared of looking in my lovers face, I might have seen the utter shock..but he cant know, if he knows then he will stop everything for me. That just cant happen, I wont let it.

So now I'm here, in the park, waiting till I have to go to the studio. I checked my watch. 2:45pm. '_Well i guess being a bit early wont hurt_' I got up and grabbed my bag. I turned the corner and headed to the studio unaware of the blonde head that just entered the park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yuki pov

What the hell just happened? Shuichi was being his usual annoying self with the TV turned up too loud, listening to music and jumping around. I was TRYING to work on a book I've been trying to get done on time, for once, so i could spend some serious time with Shuichi. I've been working almost non-stop on this book for the last month, but with all the racket, I just couldn't take it any more. So I went out there and sure enough he was dancing around being a nuisance, a very cute, _alluring_ nuisance. He was wearing his jean short shorts and no shirt, a bead of sweat started sliding down the middle of his back, ending up down his shorts...those shorts! I swear he shops in the pre teen girl section.

Anyways, I was trying to leash my libido, and I haven't had my coffee...or cigarettes today so I guess I was a bit harsher than I intended, but when he looked so serious and asked me if I still loved him it threw me off guard, so I said the first thing that I could think of. Not my smartest idea, I admit. I guess I was trying to get some "Shuichi normalcy" back again so I tried to make him mad. I never thought he would just leave without a word. He wouldn't even look me in the eye, thats how I knew something was up.

The truth is, I love my brat more than anything in this world. I would do anything for him and he knows it. Behind my cold exterior Shuichi managed to carve a tunnel to my heart with a plastic spoon. Now he is permantly a part of me and I couldn't imagine a life without him. Later I will call Hiro and make sure Shuichi is ok.

I have alot of respect for the guitarist. The loyalty to Shuichi and later, to myself. He is truly what I would call a friend. And it's all because of my little pink haired lover. And we are back to Shuichi. God, I need to get some fresh air.

I ended up in the park, head leaned back, cigarette hanging from my mouth, sitting down on the bench. My arms are on the back of the bench and I began to think. '_Why would he put more clothes in his bag?' _I was aware he had an overnight bag ready in case I kicked him out so I could work._ 'So why?'_ My eyes widened and I shot up and ran out of the park, back to our apartment.

When I got there I looked around for the famous Shuichi mug. It wasnt there. I ran to the bedroom and looked at the night stand. Shuichi always kept his music ideas piled there in case of sudden inspiration. They were gone. Except one peice that was folded neatly, I reached over and grabbed it, as if it were fragile. It read:

**Dear Yuki,**

**im sorry, Yuki. its not your fault and i will be back, dont ask why because it would take to long to explain and i dont have much more time if i keep living like this. im so sorry but i need to fix something in myself before i can be with you again. i wish i didnt have to leave but i will be back in 3 years i promise. please wait for me.**

**forever,**

**your brat**

I fell to my knees just staring at the tearstained piece of paper. '_I dont understand. What the hell does he have to fix? Is he sick? Now that I think on it, he stopped yelling for me when he got home, stopped glomping me. And I was too engrossed in my work to notice what the hell was going on. I need to find him' _I got up and headed out the door, folding the paper gently and putting it in my pocket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Shuichi POV

When I got to the studio, I went straight to Tohma's office and knocked. A quiet "_Enter_" was heard and I walked in. I saw a flicker of surprise before his usual smiling mask was firmly in place.

"What can I do for you Shindou san?" I saw him glance at the bag and I couldnt help it, I started laughing...and laughing and laughing till my vision blurred. Tears streamed down my face as I fell to my knees, supporting myself with my arms. As I started sobbing I felt arms pull me up and wrap around me...Crooning to me, shushing me, telling me it was going to be alright. When the sobbing subsided the tears never stopped and I never let go of my death grip I had on Tohma.

"I cant do this anymore, I went to the doctor and he doesnt know why I'm not getting better, but I do. Please let me disappear for awhile, keep tabs on me or whatever, I dont care, just let me go so i can fix it. Let Ryu chan be the vocalist, just till I get back. Please." Tohma was rubbing my back just listening to me till I was done.

"What about Eiri?" He asked quietly. I slowly pulled away and looked at him, he gasped at my pained, helpless expression and I knew I didn't have to say anything and he nodded. I hugged him tightly and thanked him. Got up and left, bag in hand.

I wandered down to Bad Luck's studio and pulled out a couple pieces of paper, one was a song I just finished the lyrics to. Two others were for the band as a whole (including K and Sakano) and one was for Ryuichi and Hiro. I set the notes down by Hiro's guitar and I took the lyrics and went over to turn everything on for the last recording I would do for awhile. I put on the headset mic, flipped on the keyboard, grabbed the guitar, turned on the amp, set the synthesizer, and began to play. I let the feel of my music roll around me as I began to sing (author note: this song is called Angels in the Night by Basshunter)

_You are, _

_My light in the dark_

_You are,_

_The beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough,_

_Will I ever be by your side._

_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_Your eyes are burning up my skin_

_And I'm so happy when I see,_

_That you are smiling back at me._

_Your leaving burn marks on the ground,_

_Thank you god, for what I found._

_I dont know how,_

_I dont know why,_

_But your my Angel in the Night._

I flipped the guitar behind my back and turned to the keyboard, playing the music i heard in my head.

_You are,_

_My light in the dark._

_You are,_

_The beating in my heart._

_Let me hold you now,_

_Just like days before you start to cry._

_You are,_

_My light in the dark._

_You are,_

_The beating in my heart._

_But that is not enough,_

_Will I ever be by your side (prepare for lauch in 3, 2, 1)_

As I began to play the keyboard again I felt the strap from the guitar being removed and I smiled as tears started to form in my eyes when I heard Hiro begin to play. I didn't know when we would be able to do this again and it made me play my heart out.. This would be the best song we have ever written if I had anything to say about it.

_I try my best to satisfy,_

_But all you do is wave at me goodbye._

_I dont know what i'm gonna do,_

_But im so crazy about you._

_Even if I dont know where to start,_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart,_

_I just know,_

_That you and me_

_We are always meant to be._

_You are,_

_My light in the dark._

_You are,_

_The beating in my heart._

_Let me hold you now,_

_Just like days before you start to cry._

_You are,_

_My light in the dark._

_You are,_

_The beating in my heart._

_If that is not enough,_

_Your my Angel in the Night._

It was a perfect recording, first go around. I hung my head and turned off the record button. I went over to my bag just to see feet standing next to them. I looked up to a crying Hiro. I flung myself into his arms and held him tightly saying "I'm sorry" over and over. He just held me for a moment and pulled back to look at me.

"Do what you need to ok? I understand." he grinned then and added

"I'm surprised it didnt happen sooner to be honest. but do me a favor?" I nodded furiously, I would do anything for my best friend.

"Keep me posted." again I nodded, I couldn't seem to form any words around the knot that lodged itself in my throat. I hugged him again and picked up my bag, wiping my eyes as I did. I gave Hiro a weak smile and a wave over my shoulder before I left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hiro POV

I watched as Shuichi walked out the door and as soon as the door closed I slumped into a chair and held my head in my hands. The first to find me was K and instead of feeling the cold sting of metal against my temple, arms wrapped around me and just held me while I broke down and sobbed into his chest. I dont know how long we stayed like that, but thats how the rest of the band found us. By then my tears had subsided and I started breathing normal enough to pull myself together so not to look as pathetic as I felt. I looked at K's shirt and it had a big wet spot on it.

"Sorry about that" was all I could manage. K just softly smiled and shrugged. I turned to the rest of the band and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself enough for this.

"Shuichi left." at this I got the reaction I was expecting, Sakano was in tornado mode again and Suguru looked furious, mumbling incoherent things. I looked to K for some help and he pulled out his hand gun and fired once. The room was silent again and I had to take another breath before I could go on.

"It's something thats had to happen for awhile. No I don't know where he is going and no I dont know when he will be back, but he will come back." I had to add that last part, looking at everyone as if daring them to deny it. I went to my guitar and picked up the notes, I put the one for me and Sakuma san in my pocket, it was something I think we needed to read together. I gave the other note to K and he looked at me and opened it.

**to everyone,**

**K, I already know your reading this aloud. Always so responcible:) Sakano san please calm down and keep up all your hard work, Fujisaki san please just hear me out before you call me irresponceable and other things I just know you are mumbling under your breath. K san please do something for me. Look after everyone. I know they are going to need you now, more than ever. Hiro, the things I want to say to you are more personal so I put it in a separate note. Everyone, please understand that this is something i had to do. i dont know where im going but if im not back in three years, you all can shoot me, im sure K san wont mind :) i need to fix myself so i can be of use to the your wondering i will put it bluntly, im dying. and by doing this im finding help. i wont be any good to you like this. so i am asking you that whoever is going to be the new singer, please accept him with good graces...wow i think this is the longest ive ever been so serious. maybe its a good thing, we will see. i will see you all again and eagerly await you all yelling/taking shots at me. i will be back in 3 years.**

**love with all my heart, **

**shuichi**

**P.S. make sure this song gets famous and sells out.**

Everyone was silent for a moment. Suguru just nodded his head and looked at me looking pissed, but determined. K's hand was shaking slightly as he looked to me, a single tear escaped his eye as he too nodded. Sakano was just staring at the floor for the longest time before he looked at me and nodded.

"So, its settled. I need to go find Sakuma san." I went over to the recording system and pushed play before I left, the sound of our song resounding as I went down the elevator.

I wandered down to Little Graspers old floor where Ryu spent alot of his time. I was about to open the doorwhen a squeal resounded itself down the hall. I braced myself and sure enough was glomped by a very hyper Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Hiro chan! Have you been crying?" and in the blink of an eye childish, hyper Ryu was serious. He got up, pulling me up with him and led me into the empty studio. We made our way to some chairs and sat down. I pulled my chair closer to his before taking my seat and at his questioning glance I explained.

"Its a note from Shu to the two of us." something flashed in Ryu's eyes but it was gone in an instant. He nodded and I pulled out the note.

**Ryu chan and Hiro,**

**i know you understand why i left, your the only two that ever would without me saying anything, but you were at the hospital with me huh lol. it just got too bad. i dont want to die so im goin for awhile. please dont feel that you didnt do enough, last time at the hospital, the doctor said if i was to get better i would have figure a way around it or thru it, so im opting for thru so i can get rid of it forever. thank you for being such good friends to me you will never know how much it means to me. as i told the band, if im not back in 3 years i will be expecting you to do something drastic:) lol. but if 3 years from this date at noon im not in the Tokyo International Airport either something bad has happened to me or i woke up late and i am running extremely late. either way i will keep in touch with the two of you. the only one your allowed to tell the details of my condition, is Seguchi sama. and thats only if he inquires, honestly i dont want too many people worring about me, cuz if that happens then no one will be able to work. if Eiri asks. just tell him that I am safe. i will call you once i figure out where im going. so please dont worry. please take care of each other and make sure Eiri is taking care of himself.**

**with everything i have left,**

**shu**

"He didn't even tell me goodbye" whispered Ryu. I knew how I felt, but for Ryu, Shu was the first person since he became famous that cared enough about the real Ryu to see what was under the facade. The first person in whom Ryu confided in completely. I followed suit and we became the 3 muskateers. All for one and one for all. We looked at each other and made a silent pact. This note would be followed to the letter and we would always support him. Ryu had silent tears running down his face and I just held him, trying, futilely, not to cry myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Yuki POV

I went to the studio and went right up to Tohma's office. If anyone knew how to help me it would be him. Over the years, Tohma made an effort to get to know Shu, and by god if my brat didn't win Tohma over as well. The way they treat each other at work is more like a game now. They ended up best friends just like Hiro and Ryu, I just know if it was something Shu didn't want to worry me about, he would go to Tohma.

When I got to his office, I walked in without knocking and froze. Tohma was kneeling in the middle of the room looking at the wet spots on the floor, unseeing. I went over to him and knelt in front of him. When he still didn't notice me I lifted his chin to look at me. My eyes widened at what I saw. The normal icy smile was replaced by a tearstained face and his normal prestine suit was ruined by a dark spot on the shoulder. His eyes blinked as recognition dawned on him. His voice was shaky as he said

"I don't understand, Eiri. he was fine, right? he wasnt going to die, right?" god he sounded just like a child, I just held him like he did for me all those years ago in New York. Then it hit me, die? who's going to die? I pulled away and looked him in the eye

"Who, Tohma?" but I already had a feeling that I already knew. Still, when he looked up at me with his big aqua eyes, it was just a confirmation. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to think of something that would help us figure this out. '_Wait'._ My eyes snapped open and I pulled Tohma up and fixed him up as best I could before dragging him down to Bad Luck's studio.

to listen to these songs you can go to

.com/ireanvamprate the playlist is under writing music.

**K whips out his gun and i dance around, dodging bullets (imagine trigun) as he yells**

**"YOU. SAID. YOU. WOULDNT. MAKE. ME. DO. ANYTHING. STUPID!" still dancing around i try to explain**

**"HOW IS ONE TEAR STUPID? WHAT IF YOU FOUND OUT THAT SHU WAS ACTUALLY DYING?" The bullets stop and i fall on my face, breathing heavily. i looked up to see K sniffling and wiping his nose like a child. *sweat drop* **_**and he said that one tear was stupid. **_**i got up and dusted myself off.**

**"hope you enjoyed the first chapter, till next time"**


	2. Chapter 2

**i jump around and wave a piece of paper around exitedly. **

**"Ryu chan, Ryu chan will you read this for me? pweeeeeeeeese?" ryuichi skips over and pics up the paper. he reads it and hands it back, before skipping over to glomp shuichi.**

***sweat drop* "Should have specified" i look at the paper and read ALOUD. "DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY BASSHUNTER or KE$HA SONGS THAT I MAY USE."**

_ALMOST 3 YEARS LATER_

**Shuichi POV**

I sigh as I look at the target. Old, fat, rich, egotistical, with a superiority complex. Everything I detested in human beings. I shift as I set my sights on him. '_Aaaaaand there it is'_. He drops before the rifle makes a sharp cry. I get up from my perch and grab the gun and my bag before hurrying down from the roof, disasembling the rifle as I make my way to the lobby from the staircase.

The rifle is then put in the hidden pocket in the bottom of my gym bag and I slide onto a nearby floor and into a bathroom I noticed on my trip here. I strip my outside clothes, leaving on my gym clothes underneath, take off the black wig, and take out my brown contacts, sticking them into the contact case. I look at myself in the mirror and ruffle my hair and tied it back(much like K's)with a leather strip. _'Ick im all sweaty', _I sigh, _'I'm supposed to look like that so it will have to do_.' I put everything I shed into various balls and sports equiptment.

I slide out of the bathroom, look both ways before heading to the elevator. As I reach the first floor I plaster on my cheery kid smile and walk out when the doors ding and open. I go to head out, but get stopped by a cop that just came in.

"Hey you, where do you think your going?" I give him an innocent "huh?"

"The senator has just been shot and the shooter was seen coming off of the roof, at this building" smiling inwardly, my eyes get comically big, in surprise, as I yell

"OH MY GOD! SHOT? AS IN A GUN?" I shiver at the word gun and the cop just slaps his head and shakes his head as people start staring.

"Yes as in a gun. Your CLEARLY not the guy so get goin kid." I huff at the word kid and yell over my shoulder.

"I'm 22 I will have you know!" and stomp out of the building. A black limo is waiting for me by the doors. I wrench open the door and climb in, huffy kid still in place. When the door shuts I let out a sigh and close my eyes as I toss my bag to the floor.

"You look like hell, Aiden." one eye slightly opens to find my boss in the opposite corner.

"Hey Kane, eh I'm just a little tired." I shrug my shoulders as if to emphasize my point. Kane lets out a small chuckle.

"Well if I managed to become the most sought after assasin after only one year, I would be more than a _little _tired" I let out a small chuckle as well as I thought about it.

Yup, I Shindou Shuichi A.K.A, Aiden, have become an assassin. How? Well, I was headed to the bar after a long day of job hunting. I was a bit depressed with my situation, trying not to think of Yuki and how much I missed him, when a beautiful girl comes over to sit next to me. She bought me the next two rounds before introducing herself as Rose and asking if she could have my number, in japanese even! Don't ask how she knew because I did and all I got for it was a mysterious smile. I blushed and stammered out that I was into men. She outright laughed and said thats ok she was into women. We both laughed and she invited me over. I figured what the hell, its not like I had anywhere special to be.

We made it over to her house and stayed up all night talking. I didn't know why but she seemed like the kind of person I could just tell anything to. So in my inhebriated state, thats exactly what I did. I told her everything, about me and Yuki, the band, at which she gushed that Bad Luck was one of her favorite bands. I was surprised to be honest. I told her about my condition and what the doctor said about my lifestyle. She sat quiet for a moment and then said that if I would sing she would help me out with my situation. So I did. I sang rage beat to her and at the end she clapped and told me to come sit next to her.

Rose then told me that I was sworn to secrecy and I nodded vigorusly. She told me she was a professional hit man. I was crazy surprised and she nodded stoicly before erupting in giggles at my expression, I asked if she was serious and she nodded again, totally serious. I was genuinely curious and so, for the next 2 months she taught me english and showed me where she worked and how to use all kinds of weapons. And by god if I wasnt good at every one of them! And now that I knew about the business I couldnt be trusted to leave, so I was set to work, and about 3 months after I started working there I found something I was capable of doing as well as singing. So within 2 years, I've almost perfected the handgun, sniper rifle, sais, katana, bow and arrows, throwing knives, crossbow and my weapon of choice, kyoketsu Shoge(author note: its the weapon used in ninja assassin, if youve never watched it, its a long chain with a blade at the end)

I've been working there ever since, and now I'm the most sought after assassin in the business. dont get me wrong I dont like the fact that I'm killing people, but the _rush _as I work is amazing. It took the focus of my entire body and mind to make it go smoothly, right down to regulating my breathing and footsteps. The grace that is needed for everything to go smoothly is like dancing a complicated ballet. The quick thinking in case something goes awry. While I work, I dont have time to think of anything other than being a step ahead, and as my instincts were sharpened, it made everything that much more thrilling, because at that point i didnt have to think at all, just do. The only thing I have to concentrate on is recognizing friend from foe, victim from innocent. Now everything is second nature and takes minimal effort, but the thrill never goes away.

As I promised, I contacted Hiro and Ryu with constant updates. When they first heard about my new...job, they werent so keen on the idea because it was so dangerous, but they came around when I told them I didn't have much of a choice, at least till I became good enough that they wouldn't have a chance against me if they decided I couldn't leave. I honestly thought I was going to lose them over it. But they were supportive and told me to just be careful.

"Hey, Aiden, you in there?" Kane was waving his hands in my face and I blinked a couple of times and realized I had been daydreaming. Hey, just because I kill people for a living doesnt mean I have changed my brainless ways. Not by a long shot, I just know when to act accordingly. Actually most people wonder how someone like me got into the business till they see me in action.

I grin at Kane sheepishly and apologize

"Sorry, I was just thinking." he gave me a knowing grin and rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, you have a new client" at this I groaned,

"Already? I just got done with the last one." I whined

"Yeah, yeah, but I knew you would be interested. I did as you asked and kept an eye out for targets in Japan. Here" I perked up at that and I grabbed the paperwork he handed just to freeze in shock. There in a neat scrawl was written 'Eiri Yuki' above his profile and a picture of him held up with a paper clip. My head shot up and I looked at Kane sharply.

"Who ordered this hit? I need a name." Kane looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered himself and replied, slightly annoyed

"I wish I knew. She wouldn't give us her name. Why? Do you kno-" he was cut off by a sharp look I shot at him. My thoughts were working a mile a minute as a plan formulated in my head.

"Can you get me a rough outline on her?" Kane eyed me for a moment, but at the look on my face shrugged and said nonchalantly.

"Yeah probably, when do you need it?" I sighed, good old Kane. He knew when not to ask questions. I felt bad that I was so harsh with him, but I had a feeling he knew it was urgent.

"Alright, tell her I will take the job. I need to get home, clean up and I'm going back to Japan ASAP. As soon as you get the info, send it to my phone." he nodded and indicated that we were at my apartment complex. I hugged Kane and thanked him before getting out, with my bag. When I got into my studio apartment, I pulled out my smart phone and called Hiro. After the 3rd ring he picked up.

_"Shu?" _I nodded and then realized I was on the phone. '_Fuck I must be more tired than I thought'_. I smacked my head and replied tiredly

"Ya, it's me. Hey I need a favor, are you at the studio?"

_"Yeah why? You need to talk to Ryu? You sound beat, man, just get off a job?"_

"Yea I did, but no I don't need Ryu, actually I need to talk to Seguchi san. Can you get him for me, its kinda urgent" I heard violent coughing on the other end. I giggled at the image in my head of Hiro spewing soda out his nose.

_"Tohma? Why? are you in trouble? Tell me whats going on Shu or I swe-"_ I cut him off, sounding harsher than I intended

"ALRIGHT...alright, I will sum it up as best as I can. I just got another client and the target is Eiri. Listen before you freak out, I think I have a plan, but I need Seguchi sans help." it was silent for a moment before I heard a sigh. Shit, I dont blame him, I feel like sighing myself

_"Ok, I'm headed to his office, so what are you gonna do?"_ ok so now I did sigh as I rubbed my eyes with my fingers, Damn it has been a long day.

"Well, it looks like I'm coming home early." I heard what was suspiciously like a whoop and a "YES!" before hiro said anything coherent

_"I will be there to pick you up, what time?" _

"I havent made any reservations yet, I just got the paperwork. I will let you or Ryu know once I find out alright?" I sighed again.

_"Shu are you sure your alright?" _I smile slightly

"Yeah, it has been a really long day is all."

_"Well, alright if your sure. Oh, here is Seguchi." _I heard the passing of the phone.

_"Shindou san? Is everything alright?" _I smiled again at the concern and sighed yet again

"No it's not, Tohma, I need to know...do you know what I do for a living?"

_"...Yes I am aware, why? Are you in some kind of troube?"_ at this I chuckled

"No, but I got some paperwork today...Eiri is my new target. Now before you say anything I need you to listen, I already have my guys working on it, but I need to figure out who this woman is. Once I get a rough outline of who this woman is can you get me details? Where she lives, Who she is, and perhaps a daily schedule? You have more connections than we do, plus I am almost sure she is somewhere in Japan. Oh, I also need a safehouse for Eiri, if I cant stop this within a reasonable amout of time, I'm sure she will send someone else" I heard a pause and a sigh. Damn they just might be contagious today.

_"If I do. What are you planning on doing with the information?" _My eyes hardened and I replied in an icy voice

"I plan on taking care of the problem at the source. Is that satisfactory, Tohma?" I actually heard the smirk as he replied all too happily with a hint of malice

_"Completly, Shindou san, I will help you in any way I can...just...be careful." _my eyes softened and I couldnt help but smile, as much of a bastard as he can be at times, he was still one of my closest friends.

"Sure thing. I will probably be back sometime tomorrow if I can arrange it." I heard a chuckle

_"I will be expecting you, What about Eiri? Can I tell him? He...he found out about your, eh, condition after you left. He practically forced it out of poor Ryu. Of course he was furious, but he doesnt blame you. Please let me tell him." _I sighed AGAIN. '_Yup, it must be contagious'_

"Fine, just...just tell him that...damn...just tell him everything you can. He needs to know whats headed for him, so I dont have much of a choice." Tohma chuckled

_"Indeed. See you tomorrow Shuichi." _I started at the use of my first name, but grinned, he must be alone now.

"See you then" and I hung up. As soon as I did, I tossed my phone on the bed and turned on the stereo.

In my spare time, I had composed some songs and put them on my ipod. It makes it easier to focus at work if I'm listeneing to music. After I found the song I wanted (author note: your love is my drug, kesha) I stripped on my way to the shower and pulled the tie out of my hair. In the bathroom I started the water and while I waited for the hot water I looked at myself in the mirror. Ive changed so much, my natural carmel colored hair replaced the vibrant pink I had dyed it and it was down to my lower back, my body was more muscular, my face more defined. The only thing that stayed the same, was my lavender eyes. My mothers eyes. (author note: i dont know if thats true but go with me)

My fingers rub along a long scar going diagonal acrossed my chest. My first mission with a blade. My fingers lightly trace a star shaped scar on my shoulder, my 30th mission. If I didn't have such good reflexes, I would have died for sure. The bullet went clean through so it wasnt all bad, a lesson to trust my instincs that I will never ignore again.

I got in the shower and washed quickly, got out and shook my head like a dog before I dried off. I pulled the towel around my waist and went into my room/living area to find Rose sitting on my bed. I grinned at her and she blushed as I went to my dresser to find some pants, just to get her flustered, I dropped my towel (dont worry my back was turned) and put on my black skinny jeans. She let out a squeak when I turned back to her and my grin just got bigger as I found my brush and ran it through my hair.

"Like what you see Rosie?" she let out an indignant huff and turned away. Man, if I were straight, I would fuck her senseless!

"No! I was just thinking how much you resemble a girl is all" She smiled sweetly as my eyes narrowed.

In three years I am no longer shy about anything on my body. In my line of work there are times where you have to be in bed, naked with a woman for a job to make your cover believeable, have to be stripped searched for paranoid clients, and there are men only showers that I had to use whenever I was done sparring or training. So I'm completely comfortable with my body now. _'Although I still get mistaken for a girl' _I snorted. I turned to Rose and asked

"You hungry?" at the mention of my cooking, the naked incident was already forgotton. She grinned and nodded. '_She is so easy' _I thought to myself.

Yes, like I said, I have changed. Rose taught me how to cook the basics so I didn't starve, and once I figured out how to do that, I furthered my education to my culinary skills with the help of the Food Channel. Now, I could be a chef in the fanciest resturaunts if I wanted.

I went to the fridge and took out the neccesary ingredients I had already prepared for lasagna. Rose followed and took a seat at the bar. I started to sing one of the songs I had recorded with her, (parts of the song, Saturday by basshunter) as I set everything up. I found that this is one of the most relaxing, stress relieving things I could do. Rose started to sing and dance along too. Surprisingly enough, she is a great singer and easy to harmonize with. This song was inspired by her, she is such a partier, and we had alot of good saturdays.

_Its a quarter to to three_

_I think I'm going crazy_

_Out of co- control now_

_Out of co-control now_

She swayed to and fro against my back as I did the same while preparing dinner

_Baby baby wont you help take it down tonight,_

_Tonight, tonight,_

_Tonight, tonight,_

_Baby baby, come on help me get down tonight,_

_Tonight, tonight,_

_Tonight_

_Kuz it's Satur Saturday_

_Ain't nobody hesitate_

_Eeah, eeah, eeah_

_Kuz it's Satur_

_Kuz it's Satur Saturday_

_Everybody wants to play_

_Eeah, eeah, eeah_

When I was finished prepping the lasagna and cleaning up my mess, I put it in the oven and set the right temprature. Then I turned to Rose who was still dancing and went and wrapped my arms around her while dancing singing in her ear

_We can take over,_

_I feel the beat tonight_

_tonight tonight_

_tonight tonight_

_Come on get closer _

_Closer to me tonight_

_tonight tonight _

_tonight _

We sang and danced till the end of the song and I went over to turn it down. I took her hand and led her to the bed.(dont have a couch) We sat down and her grin turned into a frown when she saw my expression.

"What happened" well that was straight to the point, I guess.

"You remember when I told you about Eiri?" she nodded slowly

"Well, I got a new client and no body seems to know who she is...the target is Eiri, Rose." her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD" at my wince she quieted down.

"What are you going to do? You cant kill him" I snorted at that and looked at her

"Well duh, Rose. I never intended to, just dont tell that to my client. I need her to think I'm working for her to save Eiri some time. That and I need her to reveal something about herself. I've already got Kane working on it...Rose?" at the question she raised an eyebrow

"How would you like to go to Japan with me?" a goofy grin plastered itself on her face and she glomped me squealing in delight! God, I thought my ear was going to bleed. I laughed and pulled her away from me

"We leave tomorrow as soon as possible ok? So go pack, your staying at my place tonight. The food should be done by the time you get back" she jumped up and raced to the door, grinning the whole way. After she shut the door I grabbed my phone and made a reservation to fly first class for two people, scheduled tomorrow at 4am. '_ugh, thats soo earrrrly'_. I wrote it down on my hand and thanked the receptionist. After I hung up with her I phoned Ryu.

_"MOSHI MOSHI RYUICHI HERE!" _I swear he never looks at his caller ID.

"Ryu chan? I'm coming home tomorrow!" I heard a squeal and a whoop before he returned to the phone

_"YAY! But it hasn't been 3 years." _as if it just occured to him he went into serious mode

_"What happened?"_ I took a breath before telling him about all of the stuff that was happining with eiri. There was a pause after I was done.

_"So are you well enough to be back?" _I smiled softly, always worried about me, that one.

"Yea. I got thru it, Ryu. It took me awhile, but I'm fine now. The heart's back to normal." silence on the other end.

"Ryu?" I could almost feel the tears on my shirt as sobs broke out on the phone, I hate tears, so I tried to soothe my friend.

"Ryu, I'm ok now, promise. And now I'm coming home. Isn't that great" I said softly, crooning as if to a child. At his next words I had to hold my phone away from my ear.

_"IDIOT! I'm crying because I'm so happy! Your coming home, and you are all better. OH! HIRO COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" _I started tearin up myself after that and laughed when I heard hiro sayin "I'm comin I'm comin" I turned my phone on speaker as I went to check on my food.

_"Did Shu tell you he is all better? He's not going to die! He is fixed! And he is coming home!" _

_"What? No way! Hey, Shu, is it true, Why didnt you say anything you idiot! Well I knew about the comin home thing, but the other thing...is it true?" _I laughed

"Yes its true, I did what I said and got thru it, sorry I didn't say anything, but I was going to surprise you. Oh, before I forget, I should be home tomorrow night around 8 your time. ok? I expect you to be there. And I'm bringin a friend." I heard hiro sniffing and I rolled my eyes, giving him time to calm down. _'My friends are more emotional than I am'_. I thought

_"8pm right? Ok we will be there, is your hair back to the original color?" _I giggled at that

"Yup, it's kinda hard to be a hitman with pink hair. What would the neighboors think? It's longer than yours now too"

_"Well it should be easy to pick u out of the crowd then, that color is just as wierd as pink was"_ I huffed but grinned.

"Alright I gotta go pack, I will see you tomorrow ok?"

_"Alright I cant wait Shu, see you then" _I grinned and hung up and started to pack.

**Yuki POV**

"Hello?"

_"Hello Eiri san, I need you to meet me at the bar ok? I have some news about Shindou san." _did i hear that right? Automatically I assumed the worse

"Is he alright? Did something happen to him?" a pause...oh no.

_"Just come to the bar and I will explain there." _

"Fine. I will be there as soon as I can" I hung up before he could reply, grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out the door.

At the bar

I walked in and spotted Tohma. I sat next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Shuichi is coming home." at that one statement my heart started racing. '_He was coming home? He still had 29 more days' _

"Explain. I have a feeling your not telling me everything" Tohma glanced at me before taking a drink of his cocktail.

"Shuichi...when he left, he was coerced into a job...as an assassin." my eyes widened and I choked on the drink I was in the process of swallowing. My brat? He couldnt even kill the spider he found in the tub once. My eyes narrowed at Tohma, telling him silently to continue.

"Well, I dont have all the details yet, but he got a new client today, the target was you." my heart froze._ 'He wouldnt kill me...would he? How much has he actually changed? A hit on me? Why?' _Instead of asking I just listened as Tohma continued

"Shuichi is coming home to protect you Eiri. Dont worry, he told the woman that he would take the job so he can get to the bottom of this, hopefully before she sends out another hit man. I dont know the why's or anything yet, so dont ask. But by tomorrow at around 8pm Shuichi will be here. Getting you to a safe place is our first priority, so I need you to grab your laptop, and some belongings and meet me at my house. Do you understand?" I was silent for a moment, trying to take things in._ 'Shuichi kills people for a living. I'm being relocated for my protection. This is like some sick joke right?' _I looked at Tohma for answers and thankfully he understood.

"I know its alot to take in, but it should be over fairly quickly, knowing Shuichi." at my questioning gaze he cleared his throat and explained.

"I took it upon myself to do some research on him. Believe it or not, Shuichi is the most sought after hit man in the business. That's worldwide, Eiri. Its because he does everything so quietly, efficiently, and quickly. There are no innocents lost, no messy clean ups, and he does it efficiently enough that there are few, if anything about it in the newspapers, unless it's someone important. He has a waiting list of clients, who want his skills and are eager enough for them that the clients are willing to wait for him. We are extremely lucky he is the best, or you would be dead in a couple of days." I was quietly staring into my drink. '_My brat is coming home. What is he going to say to me? Will he hate me? The last time we saw each other we had a fight'_. I made up my mind then and there. I wasnt going to fuck this up this time around. If he would still have me.

"Fine, do whatever you have to. Can I at least meet him at the airport?" I tried to keep the hope from my voice and failed just smiled.

"Of course you can. The whole gang is going to be there." I sighed in relief.

"When do I have to be relocated again?" at this, Tohma became serious again

"As soon as you get home, I want you to pack a light bag, I dont know if anyone is watching you right now, but I'm not taking any chances. Don't worry if you forget anything, it will be supplied to you. When you leave I want you to go to my house. got that? I have a plan." I nodded and left. when I got home, I grabbed my duffelbag and stuffed a few clothes in there, my laptop, cigarettes, and the shirt Shuichi forgot in the bathroom 3 years ago. Stupid, I know, but it's easier to fall asleep when I have it with me. So dont criticize! After I had everything, I headed to Tohma's place. When I got there the hairs stood up on my neck and I had to resist the urge to look over my shoulder. I opened the door and stepped in and the first thing I heard was

"ANIKIIIII! YOUR HERE" I winced at the noise and glared at the offender. Now it started to make sense. Tohma came out of the living room and smiled. Over the years, I became aware of how much that smile intimidated me when it was intended to, not that I would admit that in a million years.

**Unknown POV**

"Seguchi and the younger usegi are leaving." a voice from the opposite end of a walkie talkie responded with an affirmitave.

"i will keep watching the house." again the affirmitive was given and the line went dead.

**Yuki POV**

We rode to the studio, I looked at Tohma who just smiled serenely. When we got there, we got out and made our way inside. The backpack we switched with Tasuha hung on my shoulder. We got to the elevators and instead of going up, Tohma pulled out a key and put it in the keyhole, next to an unmarked button. He turned it and pressed the button at the same time, instead of going up we went down. When the doors opened, I was surprised to find what looked like an apartment. I raised my eyebrow at Tohma, who shrugged and said rather sheepishly

"It's normaly for when Mika kicks me out." a bark of laughter escaped me before I could stop it and he glared at me

"Lets see how you deal with your pregnant sister!" my eyes were watering with mirth and I was trying futilely to suppress my laughter. He gave a small grin at his own statement. Which resulted in a chuckle and pretty soon we were laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes. I was still grinning as I wandered around the apartment, but stopped at the poster of Bad Luck and I smiled wistfully at the pink haired singer. Tohma cleared his throat and I turned to face him.

"This apartment is missile proof, so obviously it's the safest place I could think of." I raised my eyebrow again and Tohma just shrugged and added

"Shuichi will be staying with you of course. There is another entrance, so he can leave without 'leaving' so to speak. He requested a safehouse for you and this is the safest place I know of." I nodded and grinned inwardly at my brat's concern for me. I turned to Tohma as he cleared his throat. He handed me a key and said

"Well I will be heading home, as you probably know there are people already watching the house." I nodded and he left me to my thoughts. I pulled off the wig, took out the contacts, shed my brothers clothing and got back into my own. I went to the couch after taking a shower, grabbing my laptop and cigarettes and began to work. I couldn't focus on anything other than my brat, so I shut the computer and got comfortable on the couch, after getting up to grab Shu's shirt. The only thing on my mind as I drifted off was my little, pink haired, violet eyed lover.

**ok so i dont really know how long of a flight it is from the US to Japan and didnt care enough to find out. dont sue. and no, i dont know if Shuichi's 'illness' is really fatal, but goddammit its a fictional story! if its too unbelieveable, stop reading because im not going to change it for any of you! its my story, my rules. AND YES THERE IS A REASON SHU CHANGES FROM CALLING HIM YUKI TO EIRI. if you want to know why, its in...the next chapter? uh, heh, im not really sure BUT its in the near future in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hiro! comeeeeeeer" said man raised his eyebrow and ambled over.**

**"Whats up, IV" i sigh dreamily and hand him a piece of paper**

**"will you-" he already signed it and walked away.**

**"GODDAMMIT! THAT WASNT IT...though apreciated" i cleared my throat and read**

**"DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, THE CHARACTERS OR ANY BASSHUNTER OR KESHA SONGS I MAY USE." **

CHAPTER 3

**Shuichi POV**

_"Please keep your seat buckled till the plane comes to a full and complete stop. Thank you for flying Asiana Airlines"(do not own) _Rose was practically bouncing in her seat...of course I wasnt fairing much better, I couldn't wait to see Hiro and Ryu again. I hoped Eiri was there but I wasn't about to get my hopes up, just in case.

When the plane stopped we were out of our seats, bags in hand trying to reach the doors. I drug rose out the door smiling brightly at the stewerdas as we passed. We passed the gates when I saw a familiar mop of crimson hair and brown hair next to it. I let go of Rose's hand and dropped my bag. I raced to my best friends and glomped them both at the same time. We were all laughing and hugging and making a huge scene. _'Pssht, like we give a damn' _I really missed my guys.

I got up from them and pulled them both up. I looked over at Rose (who just caught up with my bag) and was introducing her when I heard a very familiar clear of the throat. I looked over to see Tohma, K, Sakano, even Suguru. But what caught my eye was a blonde head standing in the corner.

Ignoring everyone else, I walked up to him, my eyes were already tearing up and I just stood in front of him looking at him with all the love I could pent up for the last three years. He hadn't changed a bit. Although he looked a bit tired. He had tears in his eyes as he looked me up and down. Then all of a sudden he embraced me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shirt as he whispered.

"I missed you, brat." I hugged him tighter at the pet name.

"Me too, Eiri." He pulled away and snorted

"Well that doesn't surprise me, who wouldn't." I laughed and snorted through my tears, wiping them away as I spoke.

"Pssht, and your still suffering from terminal ego inflation." his eyes narrowed in mock irritation, before smirking and letting me go.

I went to Tohma first and he nodded and I nodded in return. _'We would talk later'_ Next was Sakano san, who smiled at me and bowed. I did the same then glomped the formality out of the greeting. We laughed and exchanged greetings.

I took a deep breath and went over to Suguru, expecting the worst. I looked him in the eye and he stuck out his hand

"I get it." my face broke into a grin as I took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, you dont know how much that means to me" I whispered in his ear. We pulled apart and I walked over to K. I just stood in front of him and sqeezed my eyes shut for a moment, waiting for him to whip his pistol on me. An eye peeked open and I looked at his holsters, they were gone. I looked at him, to the holster, and back again. He huffed and folded his arms.

"Hiro wouldn't let me have them this morning." I raised my eyebrow

"Hiro huh?" then I coughed out

"Whipped." I looked over at Hiro, who resembled a tomato and I bit my lip trying to stifle my giggle, unsuccessfuly I might add. K saw and grinned as well, sweeping me up into a tight hug.

"Glad to have you back kiddo." I grinned up at him as he set me down. I turned to Rose who was still talking to Ryu and I pulled her over to introduce her

"Guys, this is Rose Cale, she is my only friend in Amer...ica" my eyes got huge as I just revealed where I've been. I slapped my hand over my mouth and looked at everyone. They just grinned. It was Rose that spoke up, giggling

"Wow way to go, Aiden. 3 years without a trace and you come back and it took one sentence to reveal everything...way to go" I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same and laughed. As did everyone else. Even Eiri chuckled at it.

"Come on, _Aiden_, the limo is waiting" Tohma said, Everyone laughed at the alias. I just blushed and nodded, then looked over at Rose who was currently stealing a glance at Ryu and I narrowed my eyes in mischief..._I dont think she is going to be a lesbian for too much longer. _I grinned when she looked back and motioned to her with my eyes to go, she smiled shyly and did as she was told. _'So Easy'_

I skipped over to Eiri and hooked my arm through his and leaned my head against his arm. His arm pulled out of mine, but before I could protest, it wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer. I sighed contentedly and leaned further into him as we headed out to the limo.

**Eiri POV**

We were keeping an eye out for Shuichi, when all of a sudden I saw a black and tan blur with a tail jump on top of Hiro and Ryu. My god he has changed so much and yet he is still the same. I half expected him to be serious and cold all the time, with hooded eyes and scars along his face. _'Yes I have an overactive imagination...I'm a writer, what did you expect?' _But no, apparantly that is something in my brat that could never be changed. Its hard to see this little ball of energy as a killer. I shook my head as he glomped Hiro and Ryuichi.

I got to know the both of them over the last couple of years, they would regularly 'check up' on me. As in, come over, eat my food, drink my beer and clean up my apartment, until I got out of my depression over Shu being gone. i could only guess that my brat gave them his key. After awhile, we started talking and hanging out and now I can actually call them my friends.

I looked at my brat when he got up, pulling his friends up as well, and I couldnt help but notice his muscles that rippled as he moved. '_When did he get those?_' He was wearing a black tank top that fit his lithe little form perfectly and he was wearing some skinny black jeans and bright red converse high tops. He was more tanned as well. _'Damn, am I drooling?'_ I wiped it away before anyone could notice and Tohma cleared his throat.

Shuichi was still smiling widely and looked over. His gaze zeroed in on me almost instantly. The smile was gone, replaced with a look of wonder and reverance. _'Dont look at me like that' _I thought. Without breaking eye contact he walked straight over to me and looked up with unshed tears and so much love shining from those beautiful eyes, that my own started burning. I looked him up and down making sure he was really there and in one piece.

His hair was natural now and braided almost to his butt exept the hair framing his face. Everything else was almost the same too, just subtle changes, he was still the same size. His eyes were the same, but different...older and barely hooded, though he hid it well. His face was more defined, but those lips...they were exactly the way I remember and I couldnt take it anymore. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me, crushing his lips to mine. I had to choke back a sob when his arms came around my neck and he squeezed. When he slipped up and revealing where he has been I had to chuckle, he hadn't changed that much after all.

Now, sitting in the limo I looked at the brat next to me as he was trying to talk to everyone at once. _'Aiden huh?' _My hand squeezing his and without missing a beat his squeezed mine back. I sighed, contentedly and looked over at Tohma, who had been quiet the entire time, just listening. We made eye contact and he gave me a smile, a real smile, and I smiled back. His smile turned wistful as he gazed at Shu and I felt my smile begin to falter. '_Right, this wasn't my happy ending just yet.'_

**Shuichi POV**

When we got to the studio and everyone filed out, I apologized to everyone and told them I would catch up after I talked to Tohma. Ryu and Hiro both howled

"Ooooooooooooh Shu chan is in troooouuble." I laughed and stuck my tongue at them, thankful that they could divert the meeting from what it truly was. I turned to Rose and nodded my head towards my friends and she kissed my cheek and grinned, before running after Ryu. _'She's hooked'. _I rolled my eyes but grinned all the same. I felt a tug on my hand and looked up to Eiri. My love, my life. My grin faded and my eyes hooded a bit as I remembered why I was here early in the first place. He smiled sadly at my expression.

I nodded and followed Tohma to the elevator. He took out a key and put it in the wall, turned it and pushed a button at the same time. When we went down instead of up I got curious. When the door opened I found myself in a spacious apartment, decorated with various posters and platinum records. I wandered in, dragging Eiri with me and looking all around. Tohma cleared his throat and I stopped my wandering mind and looked at him sheepishly. He was wearing a real smile and he held out his arms to me. I smiled softly as I removed my hand from my blond adonis and hugged Tohma tightly. He pulled away and looked at me seriously

"Are you well Shuichi?" I realized I hadnt told them the news. I smiled brightly and answered

"Yeah, I don't know how much you were told by Ryu, but I explain anyways." I wrapped my arm in Eiri's again and we made our way over to the couch. When we sat down I took a deep breath and started my story.

"You remember the Aizakawa(did i spell it right?) insident right? Well, it affected me more than I let on...afterwards, I would get horrible pain when left in silence. There were voices that would come out and taunt me and I would relive the whole thing. At first I thought it was just anxiety, but it got worse after awhile. My heart would throb and I couldnt breath right and I would get these horrible migranes, so me, Hiro and Ryu went to the doctors and he said I was having serious anxiety attacks. Only, these were the equivelant to a small heart attack. He told me if I didnt find some way around or through it, my heart would eventually just give out under the stress." I looked up at Eiri and he had a pained expression on his face. I sqeezed his hand and he looked at me.

"This isn't your fault, you didn't know. As I was saying, My heart was starting to fail and I didnt know how to get through it without leaving Eiri, while also without alerting him. That last month it got alot worse. Food wasn't staying down and I started feeling tired all the time. The silence was eating me alive. So I tried to relieve it by being loud and annoying. I knew at that point I didn't have a choice but to leave. I didnt want Eiri knowing because he would put everything aside and I couldn't bear it if I was the reason he stopped writing, even for a little while." I smiled apologeticly to him before continuing

"So I delibrately instigated a fight. I just knew I wouldnt be able to leave unless he told me to. When I got to L.A., I didnt even know what i was going to do" I laughed rather sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head

"Well I was sucked into a job...and I got myself a studio apartment a couple of months afterwards. I would lay in my bed trying to see how long I could go alone in the silence..." I swallowed thickly before continuing

"But I realized I was going about it all wrong. I was looking to see how long I could go, without any reason. It wasn't till after my first job with my Katana, that I realized it. It was my first kill up close and I thought I had it in the bag. I was careless...I thought this would be just as easy as using a gun. Well I will just say that I killed him, but they didn't die right away, and the screams...the neverending screams" I shuddered and leaned into Eiri, glad to have him there.

"It was then that all I wanted was solace and I found myself wanting silence, so Rose taught me how to meditate." I smiled wryly at the contradiction.

"To think my savior was the very thing that would have killed me eventually. Anyways, the voices stopped and I was able to live normally again. After my kills, I began to crave it, If only for a moment. So now I'm healthy and my heart couldn't be stronger." I looked up from the table and saw understanding on Eiri's and Tohma's faces. _'Now, back to business' _I sighed and got up, heading to my bag, where I removed the clothes to find the hidden latch in the bottom.

"Stupid latch, where the hell are you...ah found you" I mumbled to myself, being triumphant in the end. I lifted the latch and began to pull out my Kyoketsu Shoge, black ceramic throwing knives and putting them on the table. I pulled out two 9mm Hecklers and set them and the bullets next to them on the table. I looked up at the stunned faces I sighed and smiled apologeticaly, before grabbing the file and my phone that were underneath the weapons.

"So, here is what I have so far, can you get anything from the information here? Its a rough outline of the client and I still dont have her damn name." I said as I handed Tohma the hit profile of Eiri and my phone which had all the woman's information on it. He looked it over, before handing my phone back and nodding.

"I think I can pull some strings...are you sure it's a woman?" I snorted at that and replied

"Thats the only definite thing we got on her...the rest is mostly hearsay" I stretched and felt something preventing me. I smacked my head when I remembered what it was. I unsnapped the buttons underneath the shoulders of my shirt and on the hip, catching it before it slid all the way to the floor. I leaned the thin case against the wall, next to my bag before turning around to two surprised faces again. '_Jeez if they aren't carful their faces are gonna stick that way_'

"What?" honestly confused, it didn't dawn on me for a minute, but when it did, I blushed at my stupidity.

"Oh, THAT. My bag is too small for my katana, so for flights I had it modified along with the case." I gestured to the case before grabbing it and going to my bag to pulling out a handle. With practiced ease, unbuttoned the top and clicked the handle in place before pulling out a wicked looking, black, ceramic katana. Tohma looked impressed, while Eiri looked a mix between impressed and mildly horrified. I quickly put it back and disassembled it before putting it back. I quickly put all my weapons away and sat on the couch, with my head down. _'Stupid! Why the hell did you show that to Eiri. Now he is completely disqusted with you. Baka baka ba-'_ Arms wrapped around me, startling me out of my self condemnation.

"Baka, I'm not disqusted or anything, but I have been squeezing you all day with that blade pressed into your back. What if I seriously hurt you?" My eyes widened, and I looked into his eyes, confirming what I already knew. Then I grinned and soothed his fear.

"Actually the case was enforced because the blade is so sharp that it would slice through fabric without even trying. I had it lined with ceramic so there's no way the blade would go through it." I got up and retreived the case, handing it to him. He took it carefully and inspected it. By the end of it he looked at me, impressed.

"Wow, you designed this?" I nodded my head and grinned

"Yea, I had to modify it a couple times, because the case could be seen through clothes, and it has to be custom made for anyone that wants one, because it has to align perfectly with the person's spine." My attention was shifted to Tohma when I saw him stand.

"Well this is extremely interesting, but i have a very pregnant wife that threatened me with castration if I was late home again." Tohma stated with a small smile. My eyes widened and I smiled widely and hugged him

"Congratulations! Tell Mika I said hi." I cringed at the thought of a pregnant Mika. Tohma saw and laughed

"Oh don't worry, she can't catch me anymore, but she is expecting a visit from her _Shu Chan._" Tohma grinned viciously and I couldn't hide the shiver.

"Well we better get to the studio anyways, Rose is probably tiring poor Ryu out." at their incredulous expressions I rolled my eyes and nodded stoicly

"Believe it. " they sweat dropped and we made our way to the elevators. Tohma gave me a key for the elevator and we parted ways. Me and Eiri wandered down the halls holding hands in silence. Reveling in the closeness of each other. Surprisingly, it was Eiri who broke the silence

"So _Aiden,_ huh?" I grinned and rolled my eyes._ 'I knew that was coming'_

"Yeah, like it? I had to find a new name after I met Rose. She recognized my name from Bad Luck, so if she would recognize it, someone else was bound to." Eiri gave a small chuckle and nodded. The next question took me off guard

"Why ceramic? It sounds so impratical." We stopped in the hallway and my eyes hooded over for a moment, my chest scar throbbed a bit. I rubbed it and replied in a professional but cheery voice

"It's more flexible for one, two it's cleaner and less pain for the victim, it feels like a paper cut. Most of my blades are enforced with titanium in the center so they will slice all the way through the first time, not the katana obviously or I wouldn't have gotten through security. I should know, I came with the idea and tested it out myself." I looked in his eyes waiting for the disaproval, to my surprise his eyes just showed concern.

"Brat, even when you kill people your merciful...You didn't test them out on yourself did you?" my eyes softened and I leaned into him as we started walking again.

"Heh, no, but that doesn't mean I was spared. The blade is so much lighter that I had trouble using it for awhile, almost cut off my foot once and I hardly felt a thing." I laughed at the memory and rolled my eyes at the dark expression on Eiri's face.

"It wasn't that serious, I promise, actually since the cut was so clean, it was alot easier to patch up." when we reached the studio it was silent and the light was off. My senses went on alert immediatly and I paused. I slowly pushed Eiri back and peeked in. Cold metal met my temple and before I could think, my instincts kicked in and in one move I pulled a knife out of a hidden pocket on the thigh of my pants and pinned the gun to the wall as I moved my head out of the way. With the other hand, I pulled a knife from my other thigh and held it to my assailant's throat. The light flicked on and I heard cheers and was clapped on the back by several people. I took a deep breath before removing a knife from a grinning K's adam's apple.

"You shouldn't do that in the dark K" I laughed breathlessly, my hands shaking slightly. He massaged his throat and winked at me.

"I just wanted to see how good you really were Shuichi. I did some research on you while you were gone, but I needed to check it out for myself." I looked at the gun pinned to the wall. and grinned sheepishly

"Sorry about that, I will get you a new one...better yet I will give you one of mine. Wait right here!" and with that I skipped back to the elevators.

**Eiri POV**

Damn. I have never seen anyone move that fast. I still don't know where those knives came from. When the lights turned on and I saw his face...I cant even describe it. The expression was merciless..calculating. Then he just reverted back and was bouncing all over the place again, but I caught the slight shaking of his hand as he put his blades away. He must have scared himself, I dont blame him, almost killing a friend before my brain caught up would terrify me. Truthfully, the whole thing was rather errotic. Watching him move, he had the grace and agility of a cat. It made me wonder if he could move like that elsewhere. Like on top of me. '_Stop that thought right there. Unless you want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone'._

I looked around and saw why it was so dark. It was a surprise party, there were streamers everywhere, and sparkles galore. This had Ryu written all over it. I glanced at said person and silently congratulated myself. Him and Rose were completly covered in glitter. '_The brat was right about Rose_' There was a banner that read 'Welcome Back Shu chan!' I smiled at the surprise my brat completly missed. At the moment, everyone was crowded around a black blade embedded into the gun, sticking to the wall.

"It looks good there, I vote to keep it right where it is." Hiro finally said.

"I agree, it gives it a certain vibe for the room" K said

"Indeed it does, we should frame it" Rose commented

"HA you just want it there cuz the gun will go boom if you try to pull it out." Ryu laughed.

Everyone looked sheepish for a moment and started laughing with Ryu because he was right.

"Your all wrong" grinned a beaming Shu as he walked over to the pinned gun.

"I put the knife in the exact spot that lets you pull the trigger. It's stuck, but keep it there if it suits you." he pulled out K's hand and put his 9mm in it.

"Thats for you K. For ruining this one." he pointed to the wall. K held it in his hand, aimed at the wall and nodded.

"Perfect balance, 9mm Heckler, you got good taste kid." he ruffled Shu's hair and went to play with his new 'toy'. Shu just rolled his eyes and looked at me, amused. I motioned with my eyes to his left and as he looked his eyes got all sparkly and his face, more chibi. When he saw the sign he yelled

"ITS BEAUTIFUL GUUUYS!" Rose and Ryu got all chibi glomped him, explaining all about the Sparkles. Hiro came over to me and leaned against the wall. He looked over at the chibis, rolled his eyes and looked at me, but his eyes were shining with happiness. I smiled at him and nodded. Hiro left the room and I went to Shuichi. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear

"Your best friend is waiting for you in the hallway. If I didn't know any better, I would think he missed you a great deal. I will entertain while you escape." and I kissed his temple. He looked up at me, nodded and he wandered out of the room.

**Hiro POV**

I waited in the hallway, wondering what I should say when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a head found the familiar place between my shoulder blades. I sighed and placed my hand on the arms. We sat there in silence, just listening to each other breathe. I turned around in his arms and wrapped him in mine, hugging him close.

"I missed you so much" my voice started to crack and I buried my head in his hair, letting a few tears fall. Shu pulled away, only to grab my hand and lead me to the elevators. We went down and kept going down. When the door opened it was in an apartment. Shu smiled and led me by the hand to the couch where I sat down. He took his ipod and a cord from his bag and plugged it into the surround system. He found the song he wanted and pushed play, before coming over and snuggling me. Somehow I knew this would tell me all I needed to hear and I was surprised to hear shuichi's voice.(i can walk on water, basshunter)

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_I will never be afraid again_

_I will keep on fighting till the end_

_I can walk on water I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting till I die_

_I will never be afraid again_

_I will keep on fighting till the end_

_I can walk on water I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting till I die_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_(repeat)_

We sat in silence for a minute before Shu spoke up.

"This song was inspired by you, you know." I looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Everytime I felt like giving up, I would think of you and these words would go through my head." I felt the sting of tears as I let go 3 years of pent up emotions and frustration as I hugged him close to me and whispered into his hair.

"We thought we were going to lose you...I thought I was going to lose you. I have never been so scared in my life. And then you had to take that goddamn job. What would I have done if you were gone? Never to see your stupid face again. Never to hold your stupid body again. Never to hear your stupid voice again, your stupid amazing voice. Never to look into your stupid beautiful eyes again. Never to see that stupid smile that lights up the room again. God I missed you so fucking much!" and I cracked. I sobbed into his hair, whispering

"Never again Shu, please dont make me do that ever again." I felt his tears as he promised over and over till I fell asleep.

**Shuichi POV**

I held Hiro til he cried himself to sleep and I smiled softly, running my fingers through his hair. I missed my best friend more than I could ever say. I slowly got up and stretched before turning off the stereo, picking him up and situating him over my back(piggy back), and headed to the elevator.

When we got back to the studio, everyone was either past out drunk, or close to it, besides eiri and K. Sakano was no where to be found. '_Sakano probably went home already'_ I rolled my eyes at the scene, but my eyes softened at Rose and Ryu spooning on the floor. I wandered over to K and he took Hiro from me and cradled him to his chest. I brushed some hair out of his eyes and he snuggled into K's chest and mumbled out K's name. I raised my eyebrow and wiggled em around at K, who promptly turned crimson and looked everywhere but at me. I looked at Hiro again, smiled softly and whispered

"As long as he is happy." I gave K a pointed look, the threat clear as day in them and he coughed and nodded. I smiled and said

"We will take care of these guys. Get going." K nodded again and looked down at Hiro, his eyes softened and smiled, before leaving.

I picked up Rose and saw Eiri waking up Ryu, He blinked a couple of times and looked at me.

"Oh jeez, sorry...some party huh?" I chuckled softly and looked at Rose then over to Ryu with a rather lecherous grin, who promptly blushed and grinned lopsidedly. I smiled gratefully when Ryu took her from my arms and headed out, but not before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"We will catch up after the excitement dies down a bit ok?" I nodded and watched them leave before turning to Suguru. I shook my head and went over to wake him up. Suguru squinted up at me and rolled over when I shook him awake. I rolled my eyes and picked him up, swung him around to my back and headed outside.

"Jeez, lose some weight, would ya" he just grunted into my neck. I hailed a taxi told him the address and paid him before I put Suguru in the back seat, he was semi concious so I knew he would be alright.

As I came back inside, Eiri was already by the elevators. I took his hand and pushed the button. When we got inside I felt arms wrap around me as I turned the key and pushed the button. I felt his breath tickle my ear as he whispered

"You know...it's been 2 years, 11 months and 2 days Iv'e gone without sex. And I have the perfect remedy" I shivered at the tone of voice and I put the key back into my pants before turning around and smashing my lips against Eiri's. His tongue darted against my lips and I opened my mouth eagerly. _'God its been soo long' _the elevator door opened and we stumbled out into the apartment.

I started unbuttoning his shirt as his hands delved into my hair, pulling out the braid. I got the last button undone and as I wrapped my arms around his naked waist, I moaned, reveling in the simple touch. Thankfully, we made it to the bedroom with no mishaps. I reached for his belt buckle but a hand stopped me, I looked up to see him back away and was left to wonder till he took his shirt the rest of the way off and started on his belt. I licked my lips in anticipation as I brought my shirt up and over my head and started on my pants when I felt fingers ghost acrossed my chest. I looked down and cursed. '_I had forgotton about those damn scars_' I looked into my lover's eyes seeing something close to fascinated horror written there. I took his face in my hands as I stared into his eyes and whispered

"They dont hurt anymore Eiri" to my amazement and horror, his eyes started to tear up and I cursed again. I hate it when he cries.

"Who and what did this to you?" a sad smile crept up my face and I pulled him to the bed to lay down next to me. He layed next to me, propped up on an elbow, his other hands tracing the chest scar.

"Remember when I told you about my first mission with a blade?" I felt his nod and I continued

"It was supposed to be a quick job, sneak in, kill the guy and get out. I wasn't prepared for him to pull out his own sword and fight back. We went at it for what seemed like hours. We were both tired when I found an opening. But when I slashed him acrossed the stomach the blade went deep enough to kill, but not right away. He was so still, but I still felt the urge to see if he was really dead. That was mistake number one. I went over and leaned over him when all of a sudden he started screaming. I will never forget the pained expression on his face as he screamed and swung wildly. He slashed his sword acrossed my chest and I had to cut off his head. The pain was excruciating. Nothing could compensate for my inability but thats what prompted me to find a better way, the reason I came up with the idea of ceramic blades" I felt a kiss on my shoulder and smiled.

"That was just stupid on my part. I was sent to kill a mob boss, it was to be my 30th kill and I was arrogant. I didn't listen to my instincts telling me something wasnt right, that it was too easy and I practically walked in there. As I was about to shoot the boss, three other men came out of the shadows and amushed me. The doctor said it was good that I moved when I did because the bullet would have gone through my heart. I will never ignore my instincts again thats for sure" I softly chuckled he kissed the back of the same scar.

"Same scar. Bullet went straight through, so I was lucky, it was a very humbling experience."

His hand traveled down my stomach till it rested just below my navel and I moaned as I tried to remember the story behind it. Giggling once I did

"That was jelousy. It was about a year after I joined and I was moving up the ranks fast, faster than anyone has in almost 60 years. A guy named Keith hated me for it. He said I was just blowing the boss to keep moving up. Once I was going to eat lunch and he passed me putting a knife there. It was only like, two inches, so I wasn't quite sure what he thought he was going to accomplish with it. I pulled it out and handed it back to him, asking if it was his." a soft chuckle from Eiri brought me from my memories.

He slowly rolled me over, searching me for any more, and found the scar I just wanted to forget about. I folded my arms underneath my head and closed my eyes.

"When I joined, I was still alot like I was when I left. Trusting anyone and everyone. When I showed alot of promise with blades, I was sent to a personal trainer. His name was Yuki" There was a sharp intake of breath and I had to swallow before I could continue

"He taught me all about knives. The different kinds, how they can be used. Things like that...I thought we were really good friends. We would go to the mall and I would laugh as he tried to pick up chicks...Well one day I showed up for training with one of the newer recruits, we were laughing about something, I cant even remember what anymore. Well, the recruit was just here to hand some paperwork to Yuki, and after he left I asked if he was ready to train. He stared at me strangely for a moment before yelling at me about how I was being unfaithful, and how he thought I loved him. 'How could I do that to him', things like that. Well I told him he was a really good friend but thats all I saw him as and he just attacked me." I paused to swallow again, as tears started to form.

"We fought. I was fighting to get away without hurting him, and he was fighting because if he couldn't have me, no one else could either. Finally I realized there was no way for both of us to walk away and when I found an opening, I took it. I disarmed him and knocked him out. I limped out, calling for help when I felt a blade dig into my back. Before he could do anything else, others came and took him away, but not before he yelled out that he loved me and he was sorry it turned out this way." I laughed humorlessly, tears running down my face.

"It was an 8 hour surgery and I was told later, that I died twice on the table . The second time they didn't rececitate." I was rolled over sharply and as I stared into his eyes full of unshead tears, I smiled softly

"They didn't have to. I was dreaming of you, Eiri. And do you know what you told me?" he shook his head and a couple of tears escaped, sliding down his face. I wiped them away

"You told me that I was a baka for letting myself die in the first place and to go back before you kicked me there." A choked laugh escaped him and he smiled softly, which I returned before leaning up on my elbows, our noses touching as I whispered

"Enough of the sadness. I dont know about you, but it's been too long since you have made love to me Eiri." he chuckled and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss wholeheartedly before leaning back so my hands were free to touch him. He followed the kiss down with me as we battled for dominance, which he won of course. His lips then moved to my chin, up to my ear where he nibbled softly. I moaned and fingered the waist of his pants, before undoing them the rest of the way. When that was done, Eiri began to move down my neck, simultaniously pulling my prize out of my reach. I was about to complain when a tongue grazed my nipple, at which my complaint became a breathless cry as my hands buried themselves in his hair.

Still pouting about my prize being taken, my legs came up around him and pushed his pants and boxers down in one go. His head came up to grin at me and I just smiled sexily. His grin turned feral and I shuddered as his head reached my pants, his hair tickling my navel and I began to pant. My pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as his tongue flicked my scar underneath my navel before tracing his tongue along my pantline.

"NNGH, don't tease." I felt him smirk against my skin, before purring

"Oh, but it is soo much more fun this way." and he lightly bit down on my clothed erection. I cried out and resisted the urge to buck against his mouth. He came back up to my face, chuckling.

"You have more restraint, _Aiden_" I let out a breathy moan at the name and he smirked again

"You seem to enjoy it when I call you _Aid-_AHHN" He moaned as I wrapped my hand around his erection and slowly pumped it, then I flipped us over and straddled him. I leaned over and breathed in his ear

"Oh yes, Eiri, I love it when you say that name" and I gently nibbled on his ear, earning a sigh

"Just" and I moved down his chest to his nipples and bit lightly, earning myself a hitch in his breathing

"Like" I licked down to his navel and delved inside, earning a strangled moan.

"That" and I took him into my mouth, earning myself a sharp cry and a buck from my lover. I began to suck and bob my head, flicking my tongue acrossed the underside of the head. I took him deeper and deeper with every dip of my head, till I relaxed my throat and took him all of the way in.

"AHHHH ENOUGH. I'm gonna, AHH, stop Shu." as much as I wanted to keep going, I couldn't ignore the plea in his voice. So I slowly pulled him out of my mouth and got off the bed. I felt his eyes burn my skin as I began to strip my pants. As soon as I stepped out of them he lunged.

**Eiri POV**

Panting harshly, I took in his beautiful body as he stripped his pants. _'Oh my God he's commando'_ and something inside me snapped. I lunged for him and tossed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

"I want to come inside of you" I whispered against his skin and he moaned. Reaching over him to the nightstand, I grabbed the lube so 'convienently' left there. I put some on my fingers and kissed Shuichi deeply, while thrusting a finger inside of him. He moaned as I began to thrust slowly and nibbled on his neck. I added another finger and he bucked against me, panting softly as I began to scissor his opening. I wanted him completely ready for me. I pulled my head back and watched him bite his lip in pleasure/pain as I added a third finger. I almost moaned at how tight he was. After a few thrusts, he gasped out

"Please, Eiri, I cant, NGHH, I cant wait anymore" I pulled my fingers out and quickly coated my length with the lube, before positioning it at his entrance. I looked back at him and he nodded. I slowly sheathed myself, trying to save him any pain. He squirmed against me and we both moaned at the friction.

"Eiri, please move. God, I've waited so loong. Dont make me wait anymore" Not one to deny my little lover anything, I slid almost all the way out before thrusting sharply back in, again and again. Our pants, moans and cries melding together as I began to thrust quicker. Shuichi clung to me, gripping my hair as he threw his head back.

"Nngh, I love you!" I thrust sharply into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Say it again, Shu" I cried out, needing to hear it

"I LOVE YOU!" Shuichi cried out again. I thrust in, hitting his prostate once more

"EIRIIII!" he cried out as he came, squirting both of our chests. The contraction from his orgasm triggered my own and I cried out harshly as I came inside of him.

I slumped over him, breathing heavily. After I started to breath normally, I rolled over slipping out of Shuichi. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled him close, he snuggled into my arms and mumbled

"I love you so much, Eiri. I'll never leave again." I chuckled and lifted his chin see the content look on his face

"Good, because I'm never going to let you go again. I love you too" he gave me a sleepy grin and after a soft kiss, I situated him next to me and ran my fingers through his hair till his breathing evened out.

When he fell asleep, I got up and went to the bathroom, wetting a rag and cleaning myself off before going into the bedroom and cleaning my brat off as well. Once that was done I climbed back into bed, tossing the rag. I pulled the blanket over us and wrapped my arms around Shuichi. He wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggled till he was practically on top of me, entwining his legs with mine. Smiling softly, I brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead before letting sleep claim me as well.

**ok so i dont really know if the ceramic knives thing is true, but i have a yoshi blade and it is the coolest thing ever so i just applied it to the story. oh and the pistol is from tomb raider...huge laura croft fan *drools*. k byes till the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"ooooookay, lets try this again." sigh**

**"Yuki san, will you read this aloud, to our fans" He glides over and takes the paper. He raises an eyebrow and asks**

**"Is your mouth broken? Do it your damn self" drops it and walks away. *Palm smack on the head and slides it down face***

**"ok, maybe not the best person to ask." i stomp on the paper in a fit of rage. when im done, i sit on it and say tiredly.**

**"DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, OR ANY BASSHUNTER OR KESHA SONGS I MAY USE. HOPE YOU ENJOY."**

CHAPTER 4

**Eiri POV: 8am**

I slowly opened my eyes to a dimly lit room, the most wonderful ache in my lower regions and the most delicious aroma of sex, food and coffee. _'Wait...food?'_ I rolled over to see that my brat was gone. I got out of bed and found a pair of pajama bottoms on the chair next to the bed. I couldn't help the grin that crept up my face.

After putting the pants on, I followed the smell of food into the kitchen to find Shuichi cooking and dancing around to music, semi-softly playing in the backround, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, his hair tied back at the nape of his neck. I leaned against the wall, enjoying the show, just to jump when he spoke.

"Good morning! Enjoying the show?" he turned and grinned at me, before turning back to the pan of food he was cooking. I came the rest of the way in and leaned against a counter

"You can cook?" I couldn't help but to sound incredulous. Shu just giggled and nodded

"Yup, the Food Channel(do not own) is an amazing thing. Your cigarettes and coffee are on the table. The breakfast will be out in a minute. I hear the view is great too" I smirked and nodded, then headed over to the table. When I sat down I noticed the ashtray, cigarettes, lighter and coffee were in the same place I have them every morning. Smiling softly, I thought to myself '_After all this time, he remembered_'

A plate of food was set in front of me and I looked at the most delicious smelling hash browns with egg and sausage. I looked at Shu and he just smiled as he sat down acrossed from me, with his own plate of food.

"Hope you like it. I found that it was one of my favorite dishes in L.A." I took a bite and my eyes rolled back in my head. '_SOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOD_' I began to eat in earnest after that and before I knew it, the food disappeared. I sat back and sighed, before taking a sip of coffee and lighting a cigarette.

**Shuichi POV**

I refrained from giggling as Eiri practically inhaled his food. '_Well, glad he likes it_' I thought amusedly. When he was done, I got up and grabbed our dishes, before heading back to the kitchen to clean up. When I started the water, one of my favorite songs on my ipod came on and I snagged the remote to turn up the stereo so I could listen while I did the dishes. I couldn't help it and started to sing along, not noticing Eiri standing behind me, listening in, as the song began. (Author note: Dancing with Tears in my Eyes, by Ke$ha)

_Here we go,_

_Welcome to my funeral._

_Without you, I dont even have a pulse._

_All alone, its dark and cold,_

_With every move I die._

_Here I go, _

_This is my confessional._

_A lost cause,_

_Nobody can save my soul._

_I am so delusional,_

_With every move I die._

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone._

_Payback is sick, it's all my fault._

I started to dance with the chorus and continued to sing, still oblivious to the man behind me.

_(Chorus)_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die._

_I'm faded,_

_I'm broken inside._

_I've wasted the love of my life._

_I'm losing it,_

_With every move I die._

_When did I become such a hypocrite,_

_Double life, lies that you caught me in._

_Trust me, I'm paying for it, with every move I die._

_On the floor, I'm just a zombie,_

_Who I am is not who I want to be._

_I'm such a tragedy,_

_With every move I die._

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone._

_Payback is sick, it's all my fault._

_(Chorus)_

_This is it and now your'e really gone this time._

_ooh_

_Never once thought I'd be in peices left behind._

I was so engrossed in the song, that I never noticed the tears running down my lover's face as he listened to me.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die._

_I'm faded,_

_I'm broken inside._

_I've wasted the love of my life._

_I'm losing it,_

_With every move I die._

As I began to put the dishes away, I felt arms wrap around me and I jumped, but managed to keep ahold of the dishes.

"Eiri! Hey are you alright?" his face was buried in my shoulder and he just nodded. Sighing, I put the dishes back on the counter and turned around, my arms going around his head.

"Eiri, what is wrong." I reached for the remote and turned the stereo off. He still didn't lift his head, but I felt his tears begin to run down my chest and I started to panic. I manouvered my hand and lifted his chin. Tears were streaming down his beautiful face, and a pained look of helplessnes marred his features. '_What the Hell is going on?_' Then it hit me. The song I was just singing probably affected him and I didn't even think about it. Gently, I kissed him and held his head in my hands, as I tried to explain.

"Eiri I-" but was cut off by his lips crushing against mine. The taste of tears and coffee mingling with Eiri's own, unique taste invaded my senses as he plundered my mouth. I closed my eyes and pressed my body closer to his, needing the physical closeness between us. Unfourtunatly, we needed to breathe, and broke apart gasping for air.

Panting, I dragged him over to the couch and threw him down. I climbed over him, effectly pinning him beneath me, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Now you will listen and listen good. Understand?" at his slow nod, I calmed down slightly and continued

"That song was written shortly after I left. I thought I would never get better and by leaving the way I did, I thought I had ruined anything that existed between us." I sighed and pressed my forehead to his. My voice down to a near-whisper.

"That song was an apology, Eiri. I will never forgive myself for leaving you like that. What I did was childish, weak and did nothing but hurt you more than it should have. Thats why I kept that song, even after I healed. I dont deserve your forgiveness, and I will probably keep apologizing till the day I die."

I closed my eyes, trying not to let the tears fall, but abrubtly opened them in shock as I felt his lips ghost over mine. He pulled back and smiled softly and replied

"Baka, there's nothing to forgive. Its true, you should have just told me, but I probably would have done the same. So, just let it go...for me." the emotion was so overwhelming, and I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my heart.

My lips crashed down on his and I roughly explored his mouth with my own. He responded in kind and as we came up for air, I began to grind my hips against his, moaning as I felt his growing erection against my own. I looked down at his lustful gaze and smirked.

"I will let it go, on one condition." I whispered against his lips

"Let me make it up to you." and with that, I ground our hips together again. Eiri smirked as well and replied in his sexiest voice

"Well, you better get to it. You have alot to make up for, Shuichi. About three years worth." heat immediatly pooled in my stomach and my dick twitched.

I began kissing down his neck, to his pulse point and started sucking and licking. After I left my mark, I slid down his chest, licking and nipping till I found the waistband of his pants. My hands ghosted their way up, till they found his nipples and tweaked them while I licked along his waistline. Eiri let out a strangled cry as my teeth grazed his clothed erection. I brought my hands back down, scraping my nails down his stomach, feeling his shudder as I did so.

I grabbed the elastic of his pants and slowly pulled them down, down, down, till I had them off completely. I made my way back up his legs and sucked on the inside of his thigh. His dick twitched and I relented on my torture a bit as I took his balls in my mouth and sucked lightly, holding down his hips so I wouldn't hurt him if he bucked. I let my tongue trace up the underside of his cock, before taking the head into my mouth. My tongue lightly dug into his slit as I grazed the underside of the head with my teeth, but let my mouth go completely slack as he bucked into my mouth.

I looked up to make sure he was watching me as I took him all the way into my mouth and down my throat. He began panting loudly, as I began bobbing my head up and down. His eyes fluttered closed and I stopped, waiting for him to open them again. When he did, I began to move again, swirling my tongue around. Eiri's hand came down and I felt the tie in my hair being removed. I went down again and sucked on the way back up. A loud moan escaped him and he buried his hand in my hair, pushing my head down as he bucked upwards. I moaned around his length and felt him harden even more.

On the way up this time, I coated him with as much saliva as I could and removed my mouth completely. A breathy whine was cut off suddenly as I slid my boxers off and straddled him. I took his cock and positioned it at my entrance. He looked like he was going to protest, so I impaled myself onto him before he could utter a word. '_That hurt a bit..._' I thought as I started to slowly move on him, trying to ease some of the pain, when he bucked suddenly, earning a sharp cry from me and causing me to fall foreward, caging his head with my arms. He glared up at me as I grinned back at him.

"Don't do that again, Brat. I would have been more than happy to prepare you. Couldn't you have waited five minutes?" I only grinned wider and shook my head, making my hair fall in a curtain around our faces. He stared into my eyes and thrust quickly, making me moan. Satisfied, he began thrusting upwards as met him halfway. I began panting harshly as we picked up the pace a little. His long fingers wrapped around my erection and I bit my lip, I wanted to enjoy this for a bit longer.

I pushed myself into the sitting position once more, leaning back just a bit as he thrust, hitting my prostate. I cried out harshly and slammed myself back down again, seeing spots as he started pumping my erection. Instinctivly, I thrust into his hand, making his cock press against my prostate and I yelled his name as I came all over Eiri's hand and chest, the intensity of my orgasm making my whole body shake. I felt hands grip my hips and he thrust into me harshly a couple of times before holding me down and I felt warmth flood my cavity. Eiri moaning my name as he came.

I slumped over his chest, panting heavily. '_My body feels like jello_' I thought languidly. I felt arms wrap around me as my lover picked me up, dislodging himself and carrying me into the bathroom. I slid down his body till my feet touched the ground, once we were inside and when the water was running, we climbed in. I took a rag and washed him as he did the same for me, parting only to wash our hair. Once we were rinsed off, we climbed out and I shook my head like a dog, before drying off, earning a glare before Eiri rolled his eyes and did the same.

Once in the bedroom, I went to my bag and pulled out some boxers, socks, South Pole Jeans(author note, do not own) and a longsleeved, black, button up shirt. I towel dried my hair, before brushing and braiding it. After I got dressed, I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my dog tags, before slipping them over my head. I looked over to see Eiri dressed in a pair of black slacks and a longsleeved, blue, button up shirt. I slipped my dogtags under my shirt and at Eiri's raised eyebrow, I sighed and shrugged

"More out of habit than anything. Someone's gotta know my important stuff if something happens to me." He scowled at me for that comment and rolling my eyes inwardly, I tried to placate him.

"Don't worry, I dont plan on dying anytime soon, but it's always a possibility in my line of work. Oh, that reminds me." I went over to my bag and fished out two click pens. I went over and showed them to him. Again, he raised his eyebrow and this time I did roll my eyes. I took one of the pens and clicked the end. A four inch ice pick slid out. I clicked it again and it slid back in. (author note: picture a sharpie retractible pen.)

"I designed these too, they are small, but are useful if you need to buy some time. Or if your really good, just stab it in the main artery in the neck. Anyways, these are for you." I handed them over and he took them warily. I sighed and took one back.

"look, there is a switch on the side, if you pull it down, it locks. See for yourself." I handed it back and watched as he tried it out. I rubbed the back of my neck, and added

"Please keep them on you, I'm pretty much always going to be around, but in case I'm not...well, you get those and this in case of that" I pulled out a case in my pocket and opened it, revealing a small, silver, stud earring, that had a celtic trinity on the surface. Eiri stared at it for a minute before narrowing his eyes at me

"What the hell is this supposed to do? If I dont like what it does i'm not wearing that thing" I narrowed my eyes right back and moved my hair from my ear to show that I was wearing the same one.

"Gee, thanks Eiri. Actually its a transmitter. If you get into trouble, all you have to do is push down on it and mine will send your location to my phone. If you dont like it, put it on your shirt cuff or something, I dont give a damn, but keep it somewhere on you." and I threw the box at him, grabbed my bag and took it out into the living room, mumbling about arrogant, irritating boyfriends.

Once in there, I put on my red converse(dont own) and took my shirt back off to strap the Katana on, leaving the opening at the top undone and putting the handle in my back pocket. I took out all my holsters and started to put blades and my gun in the various holsters. The knife holsters went on my wrists, the gun went on my ankle. My kyoketsu shoge was still in its case so I clipped it to my belt. Once done with that, I moved around a bit to see if they all fit comfortably and wouldn't slide off. Satisfied, I put my shirt back on and turned around to see Eiri, fiddling with the new earring he put in. I sighed and ran my and through my hair, looking at the ceiling.

"Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you, I'm a bit on edge. I have been since I got the profile with YOUR name on it." I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I looked at him helplessly.

"Do you realize how scared I was when I saw your picture there with your name scrawled next to it? I thought I was going to puke. I already know you don't approve of what I do, and to be perfectly honest, neither do I. But what if I wasn't as good as I am, I wouldn't have had the perk of keeping an eye out for missions in Japan. God Eiri, if I hadn't been forced into this job, I never would have seen you again." My eyes started to sting and I pressed on them with my thumb and forefinger, willing them away. I pulled my hand away and saw it was shaking. I just stared at it until it was covered by a pair of larger hands. I looked up to see Eiri squatting in front of me, concern in his eyes.

"Why didn't you leave after you got better?" I laughed dryly and replied

"I had no choice. Once your in, your in for life...unless you can 'convince' them otherwise, thats why I trained so hard to be the best. And even then, your in for life. The difference is, how do I explain it...it's like I would be on call for only the really important, super dangerous missions and I can't say no. They are few and far between but still. There is no way out, Eiri. When I am home in Japan, I am The Shuichi Shindou, pop star and public icon. But as soon as I get a job, I am Aiden Greene again. Can you live with that? Because if not, I dont know what I'm going to do." My voice cracked at the end and Eiri just held me for a moment. When he pulled away he grinned.

"Dont think you can get rid of me that easily, brat. I waited three years for you and I will be damned if anything comes between us now." I smiled back and we hugged again before standing. I grabbed my wallet, ipod, phone, and keys, then turned and grabbed Eiri's hand before we headed out. _'Yeah, things would be ok, they just had to.'_

**Unknown POV**

I opened my phone and dialed a number. After 3 rings a woman answered.

_"What? Did Greene show up?"_ I rolled my eyes but answered respectfully

"Yes Ma'am, yesterday night."

_"Then why are you calling me? You do realize it is 3am here right?" _grinning at her discomfort I answered

"He was seen with Yuki, they seemed...close"

_"Do you think he crossed me? Maybe he is just keeping his cover until the job is done." _I sighed before I answered

"I don't know, I am calling to ask what course of action you want me to take." there was a pause before she spoke again

_"Send in some of the boys. If he protects Yuki, we will have our answer. If he does, I want you to finish them both." _I grinned maliciously

"Affirmitive." and I snapped my phone shut.

_'How about some fun, Aiden?' _

**Shuichi POV**

"Have you found anything new yet?" Tohma frowned a bit

"Not yet. It might take a few days." I fiddled with my braid and sighed

"Fine. Will you text if you have anything?" He nodded and I stood up, walking over to the window.

"Is there something else on your mind Shuichi?" the feeling in my gut prompting me to speak up.

"Actually, yeah. I want you covered by at least two capable guards at all times. Rose and K can handle everyone else" I turned to face him, leaning against the glass.

"I know once this chick knows she cant kill me or Eiri, she is going to come after you. At least till I can find her and stop it at the source. I will talk to K and Rose. Eiri will you stay here while I do that?" at their nods, I walked over, kissed Eiri on the forehead and left the room.

Walking down the hall to the studio I spotted the two people I was looking for, walking behind Hiro and Ryu. Rose was talking excitedly about something to K and he was replying, just as animatedly. '_Pfft dont have to be a genius to figure that out_' I thought as I caught up with them. Sure enough, they were arguing about which sniper rifle is better, the Remmington MSR, or the Barrett M99. I shook my head and slid myself between them, wrapping my arms around their waists.

"I dont know about you, but I prefer the Barrett M99, its only a single shot, but hey, who needs any more than that right?" I grinned at them and asked micheviously

"So did anyone else have as much fun as I did last night?" and I wiggled my eyes at them. K grinned widely and nodded and Rose blushed furiously. I raised my eyebrow and stopped in front of her.

"Wh-what?" she asked as I looked at her with concern. I knew she was a self proclaimed lesbian because her first boyfriend tried to rape her. I also knew she was still a virgin.

"Are you ok?" I asked seriously. Her eyes dropped the guard around them and she smiled dreamily and nodded.

"Absoluuuutly." I smiled at that, satisfied my friend finally found someone. Suddenly remembering why I was looking for her in the first place, I looked over to see K standing by the wall. Grabbing Rose's hand, I pulled her over to him. Noting my serious face they were instantly alert.

"What" they asked at the same time.

"I need a favor. I need you two to guard everyone." at their questioning glance, I explained everything. From the hit, to my gut telling me that something bad was going to happen soon.

"I just dont want to take the chance. Are you guys ok with that?" they looked at each other for a moment, then back to me and nodded. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and grinned.

"HEY! whats keeping you?" I heard behind me. Turning, I saw my best friends waiting down the hall. I bounced on the balls of my feet and heard an 'oh no' before I took off, running at top speed and jumping. I was caught by Ryu, who twirled me around before setting me on my feet. I turned so I was looking at both of them.

"HI" I chirped, before narrowing my eyes and grinning mischeviously.

"So...have fun last night?" Hiro spewed the soda he was drinking, making me grin even wider, Ryu just smiled softly. My eyes softened and I gave him an understanding smile in return. By then, K and Rose caught up and K was in the midst of patting Hiro's back while he was coughing.

"What the hell did you say to him" I grinned lecherously and K scowled at me.

"You just asked me that, are you implying that I am bad in bed?"

"K, SHUT IT!" Hiro yelled, looking at me frantically. I just rolled my eyes

"Come on, Hiro, I'm your best friend and Im gay. I can figure things out. Its like, super obvious." Hiro just spluttered and K smiled gratefully. I smiled at him and turned to Rose who was currently encircled by Ryu's arms. I winked at him and said I would catch up. And with that, I wandered down to the recording room.

When I got there, I took a breath and opened the door. It was exactly the same as I remembered. I brushed my hand along the keyboard, over Hiro's guitar and finally, over to the mic, sitting in its stand. I picked it up and looked on the bottom. Tears began to form as I saw the S+H+F+R+K+Sa written around the base, coiling up. Then I noticed the +T and I laughed out loud. I had told Tohma that he should add his initial to our list of friends, but he never did. _'I wonder when he did that'_

"He did it the day you left." I turned to see Ryuichi leaning against the door and smiled. He walked over to me and pulled my braid, hard.

"Ah! What did I do?" I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at him. He had tears running down his face and I had a flashback of Hiro looking at me the same, exact way almost 3 years ago. I pulled him to me and we fell to our knees. He cried into my shoulder and I cried into his hair.

"I know I said it would wait, but it just cant. You were gone for so long, you left me. We did everything you said in the letter. So why didn't you come back after you were fixed. You didn't even say goodbye to me." a sob escaped him and I held him tighter.

"Im so sorry, Ryu. I would have come home right away. I swear I would have, but my job wont allow me. I cant leave till I get good enough to fight my way out. You gotta believe me, I wanted to come back so bad I thought I was going to die if I didn't see you soon. I didn't say goodbye, because I saw that same expression on Hiro and I dont think I could have left if I would have seen you like that too. Im so soo sorry. Please forgive me, Ryu"

After awhile, his sobs died down to hiccups and I lifted his face to wipe his tears away.

"Please forgive me, I never wanted to hurt anyone. Let alone you." He sniffed and looked me in the eye.

"I will forgive you on one condition." willing to do anything to make it better I nodded.

"Sing one of your new songs for me, Rose let me listen to them and I already have a new favorite. I want to see if you know which one it is." I laughed and nodded again.

"I think I know which one it is" I got up, grabbed the mic and took it over to the keyboard. I situated it to my liking and turned the keyboard on, changing the settings. Ryu went over and turned on the record button on the wall, I looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged.

"I want my song to be recorded." I rolled my eyes, but smiled and said into the mic

"This song is dedicated to my best friend, Ryuichi Sakuma, because its his favorite." His eyes got all sparkly and took kumagoro out of his back pocket, squeezing it close. I closed my eyes and started to play/sing (Author note: All I Ever Wanted, Basshunter)

_All I ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smilin._

_I know that I love you,_

_Oh baby, why don't you see?_

_All I ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smilin._

_All I ever wanted, _

_Was to make you mine._

_I know that I love you,_

_Oh baby, why dont you see?_

_That all I ever wanted, _

_Was you and me._

_All I ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smilin._

_All I ever wanted, _

_Was to make you mine._

_I know that I love you,_

_Oh baby, why dont you see?_

_That all I ever wanted, _

_Was you and me._

I opened my eyes to see Ryu smiling from ear to ear, bouncing his head to the music. I concluded that I got the song right and winked at him. He was getting ready to glomp me when the time "Thankfully" to sing came up again and he settled down to listen to the rest.

_Im so alone,_

_Here on my own._

_And Im waiting for you to come._

_I want to be, _

_A part of you._

_Think of all the things we could do._

_And every day,_

_You're in my head._

_I want to have you in my bed._

_You are the one,_

_You're in my eyes._

_All I ever wanted in my life._

_All I ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smilin._

_All I ever wanted, _

_Was to make you mine._

_I know that I love you,_

_Oh baby, why dont you see?_

_That all I ever wanted, _

_Was you and me._

_All I ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smilin._

_All I ever wanted, _

_Was to make you mine._

_I know that I love you,_

_Oh baby, why dont you see?_

_That all I ever wanted, _

_Was you and me._

I poured all the sparkles I had I had buried for three years, into the music for Ryu. This song was for him after all. As I played I thought to myself _'I wonder if he will sing this for Rose for a proposal, I will ask him after I finish'_

_All I ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smilin._

_All I ever wanted,_

_Was to make you mine._

_I know that I love you,_

_Oh baby, why dont you see?_

_That all I ever wanted, _

_Was you and me._

_All I ever wanted._

Ryu turned off the Record button when the song was over and started dancing around singing my song. I stood up and went over to him, looking for approval. I got it when he got serious again and his tears started anew. He pulled me close to him, and whispered in my ear.

"You got it right Shu chan. Your forgiven. But if you ever do something like that again, I will hunt you down and drag you back myself." I nodded and was about to reply when my phone beeped 3 times. I dug it out and my heart stopped.

_"_Eiri._" _My eyes hardened and I looked over to Ryu.

"Go find the others and find somewhere safe to hide out. Do not come out for anything until I text you. Understand" After I got a nod, I was gone. _'Please let me be on time' _I prayed as I ran.

**AH HAH! FINALLY! im sorry about all the fluff, but i've been trying to get to a point where I can fit in some action...ooooooh i cant wait *rubs hands together and pops fingers***


	5. Chapter 5

**"OOOOOOOOOKAY HERE WE GO"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION BLAH BLAH DONT OWN BASSHUNTER OR KESHA BLAH BLAH OK ON WITH THE SHOW**

CHAPTER 5

**Eiri POV**

After Shu left, Tohma made a few calls and two guards showed up, 10 minutes later. He told them he would be needing the extra security for awhile. They nodded and took their place at the door.

We talked about Mika's pregnancy and were laughing at the crazy food she has been ingesting when I noticed Shu had been gone for awhile. I looked at the clock '9:45am'. I said my goodbyes to Tohma and got to the door when an arm stopped me. I followed it up to the guard and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" Tohma asked from behind me. I stared hard at the guard, who grinned maliciously and pointed a gun at my head while the other pointed one at Tohma. I cursed and backed away, bringing my hand to my ear and pretended to fiddle with my earring. I pressed it and kept backing away till I was next to Tohma. I went to put my hand in my pocket when a voice stopped me.

"Ah ah ah, pretty boy. Keep your hands on the desk, remove em for any reason other than when I tell you to, he's dead." He said while gesturing to Tohma with the gun. I cursed and put my hands on the desk. Tohma looked absolutely feral as he spoke

"What did you do with the guards who were assigned here? What the hell are you hoping to accomplish with this stunt?" The gunman on the left snorted

"Some guards, they are probably in the bathroom, bled out by now. As for the other thing...well, we just do as we are told, and the boss says he wants him kidnapped." Tohma narrowed his eyes and he had no choice but to move aside as they pointed the guns at me. '_Dammit Shu, hurry_'.

**Shuichi POV**

I bolted down the hallway, pulling out the handle to my katana handle and fastening it. I glanced at the elevator and cursed. _'That would take too long, SHIT I will have to take the stairs' _I skidded around the corner and threw the stair doors open, flinging myself up them. As I went up the 3 flights, I turned on my ipod and put my headphones in. My playlist was already on and I pushed play. I smirked heartlessly as the first song came on. It was Angel of darkness, Alex C. feat Yasmin K(Author note: do not own) my personal fight song. Once up the stairs I took one earphone out and looked at my phone. _'Good, he is still there. Just a bit longer, love.'_ I peeked my head out the door and saw everyone on this floor was gone. I sighed, but remained alert as I snuck down the hall. Just as I reached the door, voices reached me from inside. Noting that they were away from the door, I silently opened the door and slipped in, and closed the door just as silently. My eyes flashed in anger at the scene, Eiri was leaning over the desk, his hands on top of it as is back was turned towards me, a gunman behind him. Tohma was a few feet away, being held at gunpoint by another.

"We just do as we are told, and the boss wants him kidnapped" and the guy on my left gestured with the gun towards Eiri. He put his gun away and pulled out a bowie knife and a zip tie. He pressed the knife to Eiri's throat and told him to put his hands behind his back. When he did, the guy put down the knife and put his hands through the tie, zipping it tight. _'oooh I'm going to enjoy this' _He grabbed the knife again and pressed the flat of the blade against Eiri's cheek, forcing him to look at his assailant.

"Lets see if that little Faggot can save you now, pretty boy." I heard Tohma laugh viciously and he spat

"HAH! You'll be dead before you could say 'Fuck you'." Eiri's assailant grinned and I pulled out a knife, ready to throw it at a moments notice.

"Fu-" But was cut off when I threw a knife and hit him in the throat. He dropped his knife and clawed at his neck, cursing, I grabbed my gun and shot him in the head. He sagged against Eiri, who cringed and shrugged him away.

"What the fuck?" my new target yelled as he turned towards me. I pointed my gun at him and he grabbed Tohma and held him in front of him with the gun to his temple.

"You Fucking coward, you really think thats going to save you?" I spat. He looked amused, and it made me want to carve the look off of his face.

"What can you do? Keep that gun aimed at me and he dies. Or you could drop your weapon and he lives" gritting my teeth, I flipped on the saftey and dropped the gun, kicking it away from me. My victim grinned and lowered the gun from Tohma's head.

"Good boy. Now, your in my way." and he gestured to the door. I reluctantly moved, shaking with rage. He saw and misinterpreted it as fear. He smiled widely at it and I thought to myself '_Maybe I will carve that smile off after all_' I watched him like a hawk as he moved towards the door, looking for the smallest opening I could take to kill this guy. He started to walk backwards, dragging Tohma with him and he glanced to the door before looking back. I took the opportunity to unbutton the top to my kyokotsu shoge case and waited.

I looked Tohma in the eyes, willing him to drop. Somehow he understood and when the gunman looked back again, he became a deadweight. My victim grunted as his grip slipped and he stumbled. He started to pull his gun on Tohma when I struck. I pulled out the blade and flung the other end at him, wrapping around his wrist, making him drop his gun. I yanked sharply and dislocated his shoulder with a loud pop. At his pained yelp, I grinned wildly. I pulled out another knife and handed it to Tohma without taking my eyes off of my victim. He took it and moved away, going to cut Eiri free.

I moved closer to my target and reveled in his panicked expression.

"So...who sent you. This little faggot wants to know." He turned around and tried to crawl away as I unwrapped the chain and I gripped the knife of my weapon before throwing it, pinning his foot to the floor. He screamed and I chuckled darkly, squatting in front of him.

"Tell me, and I will kill you quickly." he laughed crazily and almost shouted

"Thats not much of a bargain, kid." I narrowed my eyes and grinned ferally at his scream as I gripped the blade handle and twisted before pulling it out. I wiped it off on his collar.

"Sure it is. I can make it alot more painful than this." to make my point I began to carve my name into his shoulder in Kanji, listening to his pained cries. Once I was done, I smiled at my handiwork.

"And it would be alot slower. Shall I demonstrate?" I got up and flipped the chain, making it wrap around his injured ankle. I yanked it sharply, hearing a satisfying pop and another scream.

"Stop Shu!" my eyes snapped over to see Eiri standing by the desk, looking horrified at what I was doing. My eyes softened and I spoke softly

"Tohma, get him out of here. I'm working." I watched Tohma begin to drag Eiri out the door when something glinted in the corner of my vision. I looked in time to see my victim dig a senbon into my left shoulder. My eyes widened in surprise and Eiri cried out at the pain I should be feeling, but to be honest I was too full of adrenalin to notice much pain. I wrapped my chain around his neck and yelled

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE, TOHMA! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM WATCH ANYMORE!" When neither moved I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Get him out or I will" I said lowly, dangerously. That seemed to snap both of them into action as they ran out. I sighed and looked down to the target, my eyes narrowed at him.

"Now that was naughty. You made my boyfriend and friend afraid of me. You'll pay for that." I said maliciously. I unwrapped the chain around his neck and kicked him to the ground. He landed with a thud onto his back and groaned. I knelt next to him and said quietly

"I'm running out of patients and mercy, so talk...quickly" I took out the other headphone from my ear and lightly pressed my blade against his groin, my eyes glinted dangerously and when he didn't talk right away, I pushed my blade down harder.

"NNRGH, fine. His name is Keith. He told us to hold Eiri hostage to see if you would come running." His words became slurred as he was losing too much blood. I raised my eyebrow and waited.

"He said it was a test to see if you would let your man die or not...He said that's what the boss ordered. I don't know her name. That's all I know, I swear. Please just kill me quickly." My eyes widened then narrowed. I removed the blade and cutt off a piece of his pants. I made a tourniquet at his ankle before I picked him up, bridal style and walked out of the room.

When I got into the hallway, I saw Eiri and Tohma sitting against the wall. Their eyes snapped open and I nodded to the elevators. They got up and followed silently and I sighed before shifting the guy in my arms. When we got to the first floor, I took him outside and a limo appeared. I looked back to see Tohma closing his phone and smiled gratefully. I told the driver to take us to the hospital, before climbing inside.

When everyone was in and we started moving, I set the guy onto the seat next to me and started to unbutton my shirt. Once done, I started to remove it, only to stop at the pain in my shoulder. Deciding to leave it on, I reached to my injured shoulder and unbuttoned the strap, doing the same to my waist. I tried to reach for the other shoulder strap and groaned at the pain that shot down my arm. _'That hurts alot more than it should. Shit it's probably poisoned.'_ Insead, I opted for undoing my wrist and ankle holsters, then unsnapped the case at my waist. Taking a deep breath, I reached for the strap on my shoulder again, to find I couldn't move it. _'Yup, poison, and it's moving fast now that my adrenalin is down. Fuck me'_ I tried to undo it with my right hand, when a hand stopped me. I looked up at Eiri as he undid the strap and slid it out from under my shirt.

"Thanks" I murmured. He just nodded and buttoned my shirt back up. The car stopped and we filed out. Eiri picked the guy up and headed into the hospital, Tohma and me in front of him. When we got in, I hailed a nurse and showed her the guy in Eiri's arms. She gasped and ran for a doctor, coming back with a gurney and a doctor. My vision blurred slightly as I watched him put the guy on the gurney. When he was safely down the hall I turned to Tohma and blinked a couple of times before I could speak, my voice slightly slurred.

"After he gets out of surgery...give him...give him a couple guards...keep him safe." my vision started to darken and I swayed, but was caught by a pair of arms. I felt myself being picked up and Eiri tried to shake me awake, jarring my shoulder and I groaned.

"Shuichi!" I tried to open my eyes to soothe my lovers fears, but just couldn't find the strength.

"Text Ryu, don't worry...had worse." was the last thing I was able to say before slipping into unconciousness.

**Eiri POV**

Getting off the phone with Ryu, I sat next to Shuichi's lifeless body in the hospital, I couldn't help but remember what happened after he showed up in Tohma's office. Watching him stare down Tohma's assailant, I knew there would be no mercy, but when he twisted that knife with a smile on his face...it was horrifying. It was like he was a completely different person, his eyes were cold...heartless. I shuddered and closed my eyes. And when he got stabbed, I just wanted to go to him and rush him to the hospital. I never expected him to ever speak to me in that dangerous tone, I was intimidated. Actually I was surprised when he walked out, carrying the guy in his arms just to head to the hospital. And when he blacked out, I was so scared he was going to die. _'How can one person go through so many emotions in...roughly 2 hours' _

"Eiri?" shaken out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Tohma handing me a coffee. I took it gratefully, sipping before looking back to the bed.

"He only did what he had to, you know" my eyes shifted to Tohma and I snapped.

"Is that why he carved 'Aiden' into that guy's shoulder? Why he snapped his ankle? Tell me, Tohma...was that 'doing what he had to'?" He just sighed and sat down acrossed from me, regarding me seriously before speaking.

"When he came in, all he saw was the love of his life being tied up and threatened with a weapon. Then he saw one of his friends being held at gunpoint. When the gunman held me in front of him, you didn't see the helpless rage in his eyes. He was terrified for me and I think that just fueled his rage even more. So to answer your question. As a trained killer, yes, he was only doing what he had to. If I had been in his shoes, I wouldn't have let him off that easy."

I just sat in silence for a moment, pondering over the information. _'What _would _I have done if I was in his shoes?' _the answer was simple. There would have been no mercy, I would have carved that grin right off his ugly face, before slitting his throat. I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing Tohma was right. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Alright, you have a point. It just scared me, seeing him like that. Shuichi Shindou should look happy, childish, being an idiot and bouncing off the walls. Not someone with a cold, merciless face of a killer." it was silent for a moment before Tohma spoke up

"But it _wasn't_ Shuichi Shindou back there." At my questioning gaze he sighed

"It was...but he wasn't at the same time. Who you saw back there was Aiden Greene, contract killer. Thats exactly what he is, Eiri, and one day your going to have to come to grips with it." My eyes widened as I realized he was right, again. I had some serious thinking to do. Sighing, I asked, tiredly

"Do you think he would have killed him if I hadn't said anything?" Tohma stared into his cup for a moment, before shaking his head

"No, if he was going to kill him, nothing would have stopped him. Not even you." I just nodded and we started talking about all the possible reasons for the attack when Shuichi groaned.

"Daaaaaamn. My arms gonna fall off. Where's that damn morphine button?" We went to his side and I pushed the button for him, watching him relax as it kicked in. His eyes opened and promptly squeezed them back shut. I chuckled at that _'He will be fine'_ I thought as he tried to open his eyes, slowly this time. His gaze found mine and he grinned, he looked at Tohma and spoke.

"So...can I get a drink? I think my mouth is full of cotton." Tohma rolled his eyes but went to the other end of the room to get him some water. When he got back, Shu had changed the bed to a sitting position and took the drink gratefully. He downed it and leaned back into the bed, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his fingers.

"What kind of poison was it? And how long was I out?" he asked, looking from me to Tohma. I looked at Tohma for answers. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts and worrying for Shu to listen to what the doctor was saying.

"You were only out for a few hours and it was some kind of neurotoxin. The doctor said he was surprised you stayed concious for so long, because of how strong it was. He said, once you were concious, that he wanted to do some more tests to see if you have any natural immunities in your blood." Shuichi just rolled his eyes and grinned wryly, when he answered

"Hah! I don't think so. From day one, after I was recruited, we were all subjected to small doses of different types of toxins. Between my built up immunity and the adrenalin, it's not all that unbelievable. What about cops? Did they come a callin, yet?" Tohma just smiled serenely and nodded

"Yes, but I took care of them. The body and my carpet were also removed as I had the sudden urge to 'redecorate' my office." Shu giggled and I smirked. There was silence for a moment before Shu asked, finding his fingers, suddenly fascinating.

"What happened to the guy?" Tohma's face softened and he answered quietly.

"He will live. The damage wasn't unrepairable, so he will make a full recovery." Shu let out a breath and nodded, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, brat?" I snapped, trying to hide my panic as he stood up, slowly, and swayed a bit before righting himself and pulling the IV out. He rolled his eyes to me and said, iritably.

"Well, I for one am not going to be a 'fascinating' test subject for an overzealous doctor. I'm gettin the hell out before he decides he wants to poke me full of holes." He grabbed his clothes from a nearby table and headed into the bathroom, holding his clothes over his backside as he did. I chuckled at the sight and turned my semi-worried eyes to Tohma. He rolled his eyes at me as well. _'Damn what is this? Roll your eyes at Eiri day?'_

"Stop worrying so much, I already took the liberty of grabbing his perscription, so he will be fi-" but was cut off as we heard Shu yell from the bathroom

"_WHAT THE HELL?_" I ran in to see a shirtless Shuichi pulling out the stiches, mumbling about incompetant doctors and flesh wounds. I pulled his hand away and glared at him

"What the hell are you yelling about, and why are you pulling these out?" He just huffed and replied.

"THIS!" and he pointed to the stiches

"Was NOT necessary! All he had to do was clean and dress it, then leave it the hell alone. If I dont pull these out, the wound is going to get infected if it cant breathe and then it is going to get alot worse. So let me go, Eiri." I was too stunned to anything else but comply. He took his hand back and removed the stitches, still mumbling about idiotic doctors and over protective boyfriends. He redressed the wound and started putting on his shirt. I took the opportunity to slip out of the room, just to face a grinning Tohma. I shuddered and told him

"He's as scary as you when he's mad. Now there are two of you." I ran my hand through my hair as he chuckled. Shuichi came out a second later holding his arm and going through the drawers and cubbards, crying out in triumph as he pulled out a sling. He slid it over his head an picked up his arm to set it inside. It was then that I noticed he hadn't moved it once since he woke up. I went over to him and helped him the rest of the way into the sling, asking as I did

"Why cant you move your arm?" finished with the sling, he faced me and handed over a leather tie and turned around. I combed out his hair with my fingers before rebraiding, listening to him as he answered

"The neurotoxin was entered into my shoulder. If it hadn't gone into the muscle, I would have been just fine. I will be back to normal in a couple of days, at most." my eyes hooded over and I remained silent. He turned to look at me once I finished his braid and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked to Tohma for some answers, but I spoke first.

"It's my fault." Shu's head whipped around and he glared at me. Instinctivly, I stepped back and he followed, poking me in the chest as he spoke.

"I never took you for an idiot, Eiri. Dont prove me wrong now. That wasn't your fault, if he hadn't done it then, he would have found some other opening. Now, if your done with your pity party, I'm ready to leave." and with that he turned on his heel and left the room. I just stared at where he just was and lifted my gaze to Tohma.

"Did he just call me an idiot?" He laughed out loud at that and shook his head as we vacated the room.

When we caught up to Shuichi, he was waiting by the doors, staring intently at something. He looked over at us when he heard our approach and smiled widely. I just shook my head and thought. 'His mood swings never cease to amaze me.' and we made our way back to the studio.

Once back in the limo, Shu grabbed the gun holster and reattached it to his ankle. He put one knife holster onto his left wrist(the one in the sling) and put the other one in his pocket. After those, he clipped his empty case for his chain on his right hip and then he started on his katana. He wrapped the bottom strap around it and did the same with the shoulder straps. He then pulled out some strings from a small pocket, located on the flat of the case and tied it to his left hip.

As he did that I just stared. two of the holsters were empty, so I figured they were still in Tohma's office. When he tried to tie the katana to his hip, I decided to step in and tie it for him. He looked up gratefully and I couldnt resisist the urge to kiss him.

It was a hard, passionate, but modest kiss. When we broke apart he looked at me dazedly and grinned stupidly.

"Im glad your ok, brat." I whispered against his temple before giving it a quick kiss and pulling him to lean against me.

**Shuichi POV**

As soon as I opened the doors to the studio lobby, I was bombarded with everyone huddled around me, talking at once.

"Are you ok?" someone was pulling on my good arm.

"Did you get him?" Someone yanked on my braid.

"What happened?" I felt someone clap their hand on my bad shoulder and I winced

"You idiot! Use your brain and let go of his shoulder. His arm's in a cast!."

"Why's your arm in a cast?" I heard someone else yell.

"Why did Eiri call instead of you?" and I just couldnt keep up, so I did the only thing I could think of...I yelled.

"ENOUGH!" as silence, thankfully reigned once more, I rubbed my shoulder, trying to aleviate some of my pain'UGH why didn't I ask for a morphine before I got out of the car?' as if he read my mind, two pills and a bottled water appeared in front of me. I popped the pills in my mouth before taking the water and chugging it. I let out a breath and tried to answer all the questions.

"Yes I'm fine, yes I got him, I took care of it, I was stabbed in my shoulder, and Eiri called because I lost conciousness. Now, can we please take this out of the lobby?" everyone was silent for a moment, and thankfully, Tohma came to my rescue once again.

"Indeed, we will go to my office." I felt a hand grip mine and was drug/pushed/yanked into the elevators. Once in the office, I was set down in a chair and looked up to everyone staring around.

"What the hell happenened in here?" Rose exclaimed, eyeing the missing carpet and the furniture moved against the walls. I rolled my eyes and looked at her pointedly. She blushed and looked the other way. I stood up again and leaned against the desk.

I looked at everyone who were bursting at the seams with questions. I sighed and tried to edit as best I could.

"A couple of guys snuck in here and tried to hurt Tohma and Eiri. I came in and saved them, but not before one guy stabbed me in the shoulder with a poisoned senbon. We went to the hospital, I was fixed up and I came back. Thats it...really" K and Rose eyed me, skeptically and gave me a look that told me I had some explaining to do. Some of the tension left my body as the pills started to take effect and I looked to everyone else. The band looked so awed, I wanted to cringe, knowing what was coming next. Ryu glomped me, being careful about my shoulder as he cried.

"That is sooo cool, Shu. Did you kick some serious ass?" Hiro asked. He looked as if he knew I wasnt telling him everything, but let it go. '_He probably figures he doesnt want to know' _I thought wryly and nodded. Ryu pulled away and was holding Kumagoro and biting on his ear. His cute little chibi face, full of wonder. Suguru looked a bit worried and Sakano was looking around, trying not to faint at the disorder in the room.

"Its fine, really. I will live and you guys are ok so I couldn't be better" I said, flashing them my best chibi smile. They all looked relieved and were chattering happily to each other, when Tohma cleared his throat.

"Well, now that you know our little Shu chan is safe, dont you have work to do?" He smiled serenely and everyone slowly backed out of the door nodding and muttering in the affirmitive, leaving me, Eiri, and Tohma alone again.

I sighed in relief and took my seat again, leaning my head back and sprawling out. Staring at the ceiling, I began to speak.

"It was all a trap you know." I broke my gaze with the ceiling to look at the two. Tohma nodded and Eiri looked only mildly surprised.

"What did you find out, Shuichi?" I straightened up a bit before replying

"Well, from what I pieced together, my old _friend_, Keith is working for the woman trying to kill Eiri. The whole thing was a test to see if I would do what she paid me to. The bitch wanted to know if I crossed her or not and now that she has her answer, she will most likely send Keith after both of us. If this goes the way I think it will, Keith will come after us and die, our mystery woman will do something drastic, and things will get complicated. I've never killed a woman before and it doesn't sit right with me, but I will do what I have to, to ensure all of your saftey." I leaned my head back again, staring at the ceiling. I pulled myself up and stood, glancing at two of my important people, then looked out the window.

"I'm going for a walk, I need to be alone for a minute. Will you guys be ok?" Eiri walked over to me and embraced me, kissing my temple.

"Sure...just don't be too long ok? Your still injured." I smiled softly and kissed him on the lips.

"I wont. Don't worry. But it would make me feel better if you both went down and stayed with the band until I get back." I leaned into Eiri's arms, staring at Tohma, who nodded and rose out of his seat.

"Alright. Let's go then. OH!" I jumped at the last part and he walked over to a cabinet, opened it and took out my weapons. He came over and handed them to me and I put them all away, before nodding and leaving the room.

I left the building and walked. I pulled out my ipod and pushed play before I put it back into my pocket and slipping my headphones in. I listened as Toy Soldiers, by Eminem started playing(dont own) and I bobbed my head with the beat and headed in a random direction. Before I knew it I was at Eiri's apartment. I entered the building and let myself in and looked around to see everything was exactly the same. I smiled softly and layed down on the couch.

I took out my headphones and turned off my ipod, staring at the ceiling. _'I killed a guy today. He was only following orders and I took his life. He might have had a wife and family and they will never see him again. I was able to save the other guy, but was what I did to him necessary? Could I have done anything differently? I bet Eiri is totally terrified now. He was always good at hiding how he truly feels. But he killed a guy...no, that was different. He was only a kid and it was self defence. I am a killer. I really am..a killer.' _Tears started running down my face and I let out a sob, curling into a ball.

**Rose POV**

Eiri and Seguchi walked in the room and all activity stopped to look at them. Eiri just shrugged and said nancholantly, his eyes betraying his concern

"Shu went for a walk." I hung my head and went over to Ryu. He was currently on the floor drawing a ninja that looked like Aiden. I draped myself over him and sighed. I felt him shift, so I started to get off of him, just to relax again as he stopped me. Without looking away from his drawing, he whispered

"Talk to me." I smiled. It had only been two days and he already knew me like the back of his hand. I never thought I could go for a guy again after my last boyfriend, but Ryu was so completly different than any guy I ever met, it felt as though we had known each other our whole lives. He complimented me in every way. I never believed in 'love at first sight' but by god, it happened. Last night when I gave him my virginity, he was so gentle, worshipping my body with every caress. After making love to me, he told me I was unlike any girl he'd ever met and that he loved me. I cried into his shoulder and said I loved him too. _'God dont we sound like some super sappy love story?'_ but it happened and I couldnt be happier.

A gentle shake broke me from my thoughts and I looked over Ryu's shoulder to see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. _'Oh yeah he told me to spill'_ I sighed again and nuzzled his ear

"Aiden went for a walk." he went back to his drawing and started to draw Aiden pulling a ninja pose.

"So? He went for a walk. What exactly does that mean?" my eyes clouded over and I wrapped my arms around Ryu

"Once, after a job, Aiden said he needed to take a walk. I didn't think much of it at first, but after a few hours I got worried so I went to look for him. When I found him, my heart broke at the scene. He was in his apartment, throwing everything he could pick up at the wall, yelling and crying his eyes out. I ran over to him and threw myself at him. He dropped the picture he was going to throw and wrapped his arms around me. He fell to his knees and he put his head in my lap, sobbing 'I killed them. He had a wedding ring and photos in his wallet. He had children, Rose. And I took him away from them.' I have never seen anyone so broken. After that, he would lock his door when he woud come back from a mission. If I was already there, he would say he was 'going for a walk' and would leave. And whenever it rains, he takes his walk. I still dont know where he goes. I'm a killer, Ryu. And I've done things I'm not proud of. But I hardened over the years. Aiden will never harden. His heart is too big to allow that happen."

When I looked down at the drawing again, it was no longer a childish drawing of a ninja. It was a well done sketch of Aiden, kneeling in the rain. His head leaned back, looking at the sky. His arms were limply hanging behind him and I looked at his face. There were tears running down his face, mingling with the rain. His mouth opened in a silent scream. I saw drops hit the paper and my eyes started to sting.

"Yes...just like that." I whispered as my tears fell, joining with Ryu's.

**Eiri POV**

When we found the band and I told them Shu went for a walk, I noticed Rose hang her head and head over to Ryu. I wanted a better understanding about why my brat needed to take a walk, and she would be my best bet as to finding out. I took a seat close enough to hear them and listened.

When her story was done, I felt my own eyes begin to sting. 'My god! Is this what Shuichi goes through everytime?' I got up and went over to Hiro, who was listening in as well as he quietly strummed his guitar. Tears fell, unbidden, down his cheeks, and he looked up at me. I was at a loss and I think he was too. I looked up to see everyone either crying, or close to it. 'Did everyone hear? Shu cant know that we know.' And with that I got up and addressed the room as a whole.

"Shu cant know that we know. He wont want our sympathy or our help with this. The most we can do is be there when he needs it. Deal?" it was silent for a moment and I was afraid they were going to refuse, when Hiro spoke up.

"Deal" Tohma spoke up next

"Deal" Ryu and Rose looked over and nodded, as did Sakano and Suguru.

"Its a deal" came from K. It was settled.

So here I am three hours later, bored. 'I wish I had my laptop' I thought idly. I looked around to see Hiro and Suguru huddled around Ryu, talking about a new peice of music. Rose was sleeping next to him on the floor. Sakano was sitting, dutifuly next to Tohma, who was reading my latest novel. I rolled my eyes at that and saw K and Shu cleaning their weapons, speaking quietly in the corner...'Wait, Shu?'

"HEY!" I yelled and everyone jumped. Shu looked at me confused.

"DONT YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK BRAT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?" he blinked a couple of times and grabbed K's wrist, looking at his watch.

"Uhmmm like, half an hour. Why?" my eye twitched.

"What do you mean why? I've been stuck in here for THREE hours, waiting for you to get back, bored out of my mind and you ask me why?" Shu just blinked a couple more times and pointed beside me.

"Uhm ok, so when I came back, you were so deep in the recess of your mind that I kissed you and you didn't notice. I figured you wanted your laptop so I grabbed it and set it next to you." I looked over and sure enough, my laptop was sitting in the chair next to me, mocking my very exsistance. I looked back at Shu, who was trying not to smile and my eyes narrowed.

"One word and your dead, got that?" He nodded and set aside his chain whachamacallit, got up and walked over to me. Stopping, he leaned up and kissed me softly. I smirked, getting an idea from the author and walked over to the door, saying over my shoulder

"Who's hungry? Shuichi's treat." Shu groaned and everyone started talking excitedly, following me to the elevators.

**"HAH! Serves you right, Shuichi" Eiri stated smugly. Shu groaned and glared at me **

**"What the hell, IV?" I looked innocently back at him**

**"Well? i just...you...WAAAAAAAH IM SORRY!" I cried, tears started to form in my eyes and my face got chibi**

**"OH NO no no no no, dont cry, its fine, see?" and he raced to his room to grab his wallet. I grinned mischeviously and looked at Eiri, who rolled his eyes and smirked. I ran over to him**

**"High five!" he lifted his hand, but moved it as i swung my hand to his, making me trip and fall on my face. Face still in the ground i mumbled**

**"well thats all for now, till next time"**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, ITS CHARACTERS, OR BASSHUNTER AND KESHA.**

CHAPTER 6

_A few days later_

**Keith POV**

I smirked as I watched my targets from accross the street. They were out grocery shopping, talking and holding hands. I looked and the roads were practically deserted.

_'Aww how sweet, maybe I should drop by and say hello to my old friend'_ I thought. No, I wouldn't hurt them...yet. I'm still waiting for the perfect moment.

I walked over to them and tapped Aiden on the shoulder. He was still smiling at something his boyfriend said when he turned. It slipped off his face as he stared coldly at me.

"Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

**Shuichi POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, putting myself between Keith and Eiri, fingering the blades in my wristband. I knew someone was following us, but to have him just waltz up here and talk to me like we were old friends just pisses me right the fuck off. My eyes narrowed and Keith raised his hands, mock hurt on his face

"Aww, come on Aiden...I'm just here to talk. Dont you trust me?" I laughed at that

"HAH! You wish. You want to talk? So talk, and then get the hell out of my sight." his face twisted into hate and he spat.

"You think your all that dont you, Aiden. I just came to tell you to watch your back." he looked over to Eiri and smiled viciously before glaring at me again

"And I will take great pleasure taking what you care about most away from you." I smirked and folded my arms over my chest

"Tell me, when was the last time you surpassed me at anything? Oh...I dont hear anything. I dont THINK I'm better than you, Keith" my smirk widened as I finished my sentence, slowly sliding my knife out.

"I know I am." I watched amusedly, as his face contorted into rage, his fingers playing with the holster of his gun. I leaned closer, taunting him

"Do it. I dare you." and he yelled and pulled his gun out, almost had it to my heart when I flashed my knife out and held it against his throat. I smiled maliciously as I shook my head

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You lose again. That hot head of yours is going to get you killed." He growled out

"Not before I kill your boyfriend over there." before he could point it at Eiri, I grabbed his wrist and twisted, making him drop his gun. I pushed him against the wall, my knife digging into his throat as I snarled

"Threaten him again and I will not hesitate to kill you. Perhaps I should just take care of you now and save myself the future trouble." his whole body tensed and I pushed in the knife a bit more, drawing blood.

"Are you so full of hate for me that you would do this? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!" I yelled out the last part, hoping he wouldn't make me kill him. He just coughed and grinned.

"You took everything I had going for me. After you joined up and were deemed the 'prodigy' I WAS TOSSED ASIDE! The only thing anyone could talk about was 'Aiden this' and 'Aiden that'." tears started to run down his face

"You didn't even have to try and you got in. It took me 6 months before they would even look at me!" I remained calm and collected, but inside, I was in turmoil.

"I didn't join." he just stared at me incredulously

"What?" I sighed and looked at him with a look of helplessness

"I didn't join...I was forced because I saw something I shouldn't have. And I didn't get good to be better than you, or anyone. I did it so I could join the retirement plan. I swear I didnt know you felt that way. I just thought you hated me because I was moving up faster than you." I removed my knife from his throat and stepped away. He rubbed this throat before clearing it.

"Yeah well...this doesn't change anything. I dont...hate you anymore, now that I understand, but I cant go back on my job. I worked too hard to get it, ya know?" I nodded

"I know. Just...just don't make me kill you if you can help it." He chuckled slightly and nodded

"I will try, well I better get going, remember what I said about the boss coming after you." My eyes widened and I asked as he was walking away

"Do you know her name?" he paused and said over his shoulder

"Yup." and he kept walking.

When he was out of earshot, I threw my knife into the wall and yelled

"GODDAMMIT!" I stalked over and grabbed my knife, then turned and picked the groceries back up. I turned to Eiri, seething inside, but replying in my most normal voice

"Tohma's gonna want to know about this." he eyed me for a minute and nodded. We headed back to our temporary apartment and put the groceries away before heading up to see Tohma. We were both afraid of speaking out loud, Eiri, because he was afraid of setting me off and me, because I was afraid I would break something if I let my thoughts known. Once on the right floor, I took Eiri by the hand and we walked down the hallway.

I stopped outside of the door and turned to Eiri.

"Would you mind going in alone? I need to relieve some stress soon or I'm going to break something." he looked startled that I spoke at all, but nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Just be careful." I nodded and kissed his cheek, before turning and bolting down the hall.

I stopped outside the staircase and pulled out my ipod, turning it on and putting my headphones in. I opened the door and bounced on the balls of my feet a couple of times, waiting for a song to come on. My song Angel in the Night came on and I grinned before bolting down the stairs 'Oh Rosieee, im coming for you' I laughed to myself as I opened the door to the floor I thought she would be on. I pulled out my phone and texted her

**where u at, need 2 relieve some stress**

_**studio, 3rd floor, I will be waiting**_

I silently congragulated myself for being on the right floor and sped down the hallway. Ever since I started the business, there were times where I would get so pissed off at one thing or another and I would take it out on a wall or some poor, unsuspecting object. It was then when Rose offered to spar and we have been doing it ever since. She was almost as good as I was so I didn't have to pull punches or hold back in general. The only rule was, there were no rules.

I Stopped in front of the band's break room and walked in. (picture the room where Shuichi and Ryuichi were drawing in the last episode) Everyone was sitting against the wall and Rose was standing in the middle of the room, taking off her Shoulder straps to her katana, the rest of her weapons were on the floor. I took off all my weapons as well and plugged in my ipod to the surround sound, the sound of my song, Saturday(basshunter really owns it) filling the room. I grinned at her and charged.

She dodged my punch and sent one of her own into my jaw. I flipped backwards and charged again, faking a punch to the face, so when she blocked, I brought my other fist up and hit her in the jaw. She staggered back and shook her head to clear it. She grinned and spit some blood

"First blood goes to you, Aiden." I bounced on the balls of my feet, losening my body up when I saw a flash. I looked over to see Hiro taking pictures and Ryu recording on his camera. I smiled and dodged when I saw a fist flying at me from the side, rolling my body till I was behind Rose and I pinched her ass.

My attention back on the fight at hand, I saw Rose narrow her eyes at me, mad about the pinch. I shrugged and got into my stance. Rose charged and feigned left. Before I could react I felt a punch to the kidney. I grunted as I staggered. _'Yup she's mad'_

"So you gonna tell me whats buggin you?"

She didn't relent as she came at me so fast, all I could do was block and dodge punches. We kept at it like that for about 10 minutes, She would punch, kick and flip all over the place as I let her get her frustrations out. Finally she relented and I kicked her in her stomach. She went flying, but flipped and landed on her feet. As soon as she did, I was all over her. Since I was so small, I was faster and she had to work to keep up.

"Keith showed up today, we fought, we came to an understanding, he wouldnt give up the bitch's name"

I threw a punch to her face again and as she leaned back to dodge, I kicked her feet out from under her. She landed with an oofh but rolled backwards til she landed on her feet. She vaulted towards me and I pulled a round house kick to her head. She barely dodged and charged into my stomach and we landed onto the floor, the breath knocked out of me _'Damn, she must have some stress of her own_.' I thought as I kicked her off of me and ran to the other side of the room, where I bent over, panting as she was doing the same.

"Done yet?" I heard her ask and I grinned. No I wasnt, but I can relent.

"I didn't think you'd give up without drawing blood, Rosie." Her eyes narrowed and she stood up strait.

"Who said I was giving up? You just look a bit tired is all." I laughed and stood up as well. This fight was drawing to a close and we both knew it.

I held up my fist and counted down from three. Three, we crouched down. Two, we rolled her shoulders. One, we charged straight at each other and feigned left, I put a knee in her stomach and she put a fist into my jaw. We both dropped instantly and groaned.

Ryu ran over and helped Rose sit up, wiping the sweat off her face with his sleeve. Hiro rolled me over to lay on my back as he leaned over me, grinning.

"Shall we call it a draw?" I looked over at Rose and we both smiled stupidly. Our fights always ended like that because we were both sore losers. With the help of Hiro, I stood up, massaging my jaw. I spit blood and laughed

"Last blood goes to you, Rose" She laughed breathlessly and stood up, brushing herself off. We hugged each other and I grabbed my ipod. I said goodbye to everyone after I restrapped all my weapons and then I left the room. As I left the room, I rolled my neck, _'Damn I'm still tense, maybe if I go for a walk' _I thought.

Sometimes the spars just weren't enough, but when they weren't buying a new toy did. I then remembered ordering a very fast toy before coming back to Japan, before all this mess started. It was supposed to be a coming home present to myself. At the thought of picking it up, I grinned and headed down the elevators and out the door.

I took out my phone and texted Eiri

**gonna go buy a toy**

_**ok?**_

**meet me outside in exactly 1 hour ok?**

_**what for?**_

**its a surprise**

_**whatever**_

**LUV u**

_**luv u 2**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and made sure my wallet was in my pocket, before hailing a taxi. I gave him the store I wanted to go to and once we got there, I passed him the money and got out.

I looked up at the Kawasaki Motor Corp. building and couldn't hide my giddiness, as I walked in and went over to the counter. A clerk looked up and smiled sultrily

"Good afternoon, can I help you find anything specific?" I nodded and told her what I wanted.

"I ordered two bikes a couple of weeks ago and I'm here to pick up the iridescent one." She smiled and asked

"What was the name please?" I gave her my most charming smile and answered

"Aiden Greene." She blushed prettily and looked me up and down.

"Thats a very sexy name. Of course, your a very sexy man." inwardly, I rolled my eyes, but answered in my most sexy voice.

"Mmmhmm. Do you know what else is sexy?" her eyes widened and she stammered out

"Wh-what would that be, Aiden?" I was inwardly giggling as I lowered my voice and almost moaned out.

"A sexy man, on the super sexy bike he ordered." I was rolling on the floor laughing in my head at the expression of embarrassment and indignation that suddenly appeared on her face. She huffed and looked at the computer again. Once she found it she excused herself and went into the back room. When she came back out she had a slip of paper in her hand. She slid it acrossed the counter and I caught it as she said rather snottily

"Sign on the bottom, and I'm going to need at least a $1000 deposit, and your ID" I smiled my charming smile again and pulled out the full $10,000 cash from my wallet, along with my ID. She gaped and took the money, speechless. I waited till she nodded, having counted it and handed my ID back without even looking. She signed the bottom and handed me the carbon copy of the paper I signed, back to me. I took it and flashed her another charming smile before heading over to the garage.

When I got in there, I showed the slip of paper to a guy and he went into the back. I took out my phone and looked at the time. 'Damn, I only got 20 more minutes before I gotta pick up Eiri.' Just then the guy came back, rolling out a green, iridescent 2002 Ninja ZX-9R with two saddle bags attached on the sides and two black helmets hanging from the handles. I was practically drooling and bouncing with excitement as I took the handle and sat on it. I turned the engine over and shivered at the power just flowing underneath me.

"There jackets are in the saddle bags, mister." I smiled brightly at him and thanked him before turning the bike off. I got off and opened the saddlebag to find two black leather jackets, one with 'Respect' written in white kanji on the sleeve and the other had 'Dream' witten in purple kanji on the middle of the back, above it, was a slit. I took my blade out of its sheath on my back and slid it in the latter jacket, put it on and zipped it up, before putting the other jacket back and sliding the second helmet into the opposite bag. I looked at my phone again.

"10 minutes to make it back...yeah that sounds about right" I said as I put it in my pocket and put my helmet on, leaving my braid to hang out the back. I started the bike back up and closed my vizor, before squealing out of the garage.

I sped in between traffic, seeing how fast my new toy could actually go. I was almost to 80mph when I sped around a corner, leaning so far I laughed out loud at the pure thrill I got when I righted myself. I weaved in and out of traffic, pushing 100mph when I saw the N-G Building looming up ahead, I slowed down and eventually stopped once I reached the door. I turned it off and took off my helmet. Not seeing Eiri, I pulled out my phone and wanted to dance around. 'Exactly 8 minutes and 38 seconds.' I put it back and pulled out the jacket an helmet, holding them as I leaned against my new baby.

When Eiri came out he stopped dead. He shook his head as he came closer.

"I thought you said you went to buy a toy." I giggled and replied

"I did...this is it. I ordered them a couple of weeks ago, it was supposed to be a coming home present for when I came home, before our little adventure started." He looked at me then to the bike and back again.

"Last I remember, you couldn't drive to save your life." I just grinned and said

"Still cant, after I started working, they told me I would need to drive. I wrecked 5 cars before they decided to try out a bike. Needless to say, I have never wrecked on one yet." Eiri chuckled and noticed the extra helmet and jacket. He raised his eyebrow at them and I handed him his jacket. He looked it over, smiling at the kanji and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. I handed him his helmet and he took it reluctantly. I rolled my eyes and reassured him

"Don't worry, Rose used to ride with me all the time. I'm used to passengers." He nodded once and put it on. I flipped my braid over my shoulder and into my jacket, then put my helmet on and got on the bike. I waited for Eiri to get on and once he was situated I gestured to feel under his chin for a switch. He found it and flipped it.

_"There is a mic and speakers in the helmet so now we can talk to each other, I can also plug my ipod in. cool huh?" _he snorted and answered

_"I thought you were going to take me for a ride, not blab on something ELSE you designed." _I giggled and started the engine, shuddering again at the feel of my new toy. I heard a chuckle

_"Jeez, who new something other than me could get you hard"_ I snorted and said in my sexy voice

_"It might get me hard, but your the only one that gets me off. Hold on tight." _as soon as his arms wrapped around me, I started moving. Once out in traffic, I began to speed up hitting 50mph.

I got on the freeway and we weaved in and out of traffic for about half an hour before it started to thin out, I kept the bike at about 60mph and we just rode for awhile.

_"What do you think so far?" _I asked, breaking the silence

_"Well we aren't dead. For that I'm grateful. But do you have to go so fast?" _I giggled

_"This coming from the man who drives a foreign car at top speed"_ He chuckled

_"Thats different. I am encased in metal and fiberglass, plus it has seatbelts." _I smirked at that

_"Seatbelts wouldn't be recommended on this thing, love. But as for the speed thing, we both love it, we just find it elsewhere. We should have a race one day."_ he 'hmm'd' and replied

"_Thats actually not a bad idea, we coul-" _but was cut off by a spark and the sound of a shot on the guard rail next to us.

_"What the hell? Eiri, look back and tell me what you see"_ I felt him shift and say

"_Oh shit, uh...Shu? Go faster."_ I nodded and sped up to about 90mph and weaved in and out of some of the traffic, silently praying none of the cars get hit.

_"Take my phone and the cord out of my jacket pocket. Plug it in next to the switch and dial Tohma. He will know where we can go where no innocents will get hurt." _I felt a hand digging in my pocket, removing my phone. I kept my eyes ahead and my eyes widened as I saw a roadblock.

_"DAMMIT, HOLD ON, EIRI."_ I turned sharply, flipping a Uey and swerving into the direction we just came from.

_"__Hello__?" _I sighed in relief and started talking, pulling out my gun as the enemy got closer.

_"Tohma!, We are on the freeway, being chased and shot at. I need a location where I can drop off Eiri and no innocents will get hurt."_ I heard Eiri's protest but it was cut off when bullets showered either side of us as I tried to keep out of their line of fire, pulling out my pistol from my ankle. I aimed and fired at the car in front of me. Bullets hit the windshield and the car swerved and rolled, making a temorary road block for the others.

_"__Get off at the exit just before the next city on either side of Tokyo. As for Eiri...can you stop by the studio?__" _I cursed and asked, temorarily hiding to the side of a semi.

_"_Are you a good catch? Cuz I cant stop, the best I can do is AAH DAMMIT, the best I can do is slow down to 45. Can you do it or not?" I yelled as those bastards shot at my bike, grazing the side. He answered immediately and I took the exit to downtown Tokyo, temporarily losing our assailants again.

"_Yes! I will have it figured out._" I sighed and spoke again, slipping down alleyways and different roads to throw the other guys off.

"Alright, Tohma I need you to get Rose. Tell her to pick up a bike I have waiting for me in Kawasaki Corp. and I will pay her back for it. Tell her to suit up. She will know what it means. Now hurry we are about 10 minutes away." I heard a click and said

_"_I'm sorry, Eiri. It seems everytime we go out, some stupid shit happens." I heard a snort as he replied

_"You owe me a homemade dinner tonight, Shu. I don't let just anyone throw me from their bike." _I laughed, but I had tears in my eyes. I blinked them away before I wrecked and said

"Alright its a deal. Now, this is what I want you to do. When we see N-G, I will start to slow down. Im already down to 60 so it shouldn't be too bad, anyways, when I get in front of the building I want you to let go when I tell you. Im going to flip a Uey and slingshot you off. Will you do that for me?"there was a pause and I added for good measure.

"If you dont let go, we will both fly off." I felt him nod against my back and I let out a breath.

"Alright, we are getting close. Put my phone back in my pocket, I might need it later." Eiri laughed and I smiled softly.

We were rapidly approaching the N-G building and I took the road that went straight to it, head on. I started to slow down and saw a wall of guards lining the front of the building. _'It works' _I thought as I slowed down to 50. 'Almost there' this had to be done right because there were no second chances.

"Alright get ready, Eiri. I love you" I felt his arms sqeeze me hard before loosening till his hands were gripping my jacket. _'45mph...just a bit further'_

_"Love you too brat. Dont die on me alright? You still owe me a dinner."_ I grinned and nodded. _'42mph HAH!'_ I thought, thankful, Eiri was going to be safe.

When we were almost to the sidewalk, I yelled

"NOW" and swung my bike around, slamming on the breaks before righting it and speeding off, unclipping my saddlebags as I did.

"You ok!" I asked. The headset was still on. I heard a groan

"_UHNG NO! I JUST GOT THROWN FROM A GODDAMN BIKE_!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled, but narrowed my eyes at the black cars, following me again.

"Well at least your still alive. Where's Rose? There are bad guys with guns and they just found me." I heard the sound of the helmet being taken off and a female voice on the other end. I swerved and went into an alley

_"I'm here, are you alright?" _my eye twitched at the stupidity of the question when a car stopped in front my escape. I sped up and swerved to the side, my head to their window. I lifted my vizor and grinned before flipping it back down and zipping away. Gunfire started to chase me around and I pointed my gun behind me and shot, aiming out of the rearview mirrors.

"NO, ROSE, I'M BEING SHOT AT AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE TO RETALIATE WITH IS MY PISTOL. GET K ON BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN THE ASS." She giggled...she actually...giggled. 'I'm gonna kill her.'

_"You dont want to do that. Ryu would be very sad." _I rolled my eyes and heard gunshots again. I swerved in and out of traffic, grunting as I felt pain and a wetness seep from my side.

"SHIT! This I just got this jacket." I whined and I heard the helmet being passed and K's voice came through.

"_Shuichi! Hang on ok? does your phone have a tracking device on it? If so, we can just find you." _I smiled

"I can do ya one better, K." I slipped my pistol in my jacket and reached underneath my helmet to press my earring. _'this things turning out mighty handy...go me' _I thought

"_Alright it sent to Rose's phone. Just focus on driving and we will catch up." _

"No! Rose will stay there and look after everyone. For all we know its another trap. Up for a game of Hide and Seek, K?" After getting the affirmitive, I took out my ipod and plugged it in. A Deeper Shade of Red, by Bloodsucking Zombies from Outer Space, came through the speakers and I just grinned. _'Lets see what you can do pretty girl' _and I rubbed my bike affectionately.

I got back on the freeway and accelerated, pulling out my pistol. There was still little traffic and I mentally sighed in relief. When there was a particurlarly large gap between cars, I whipped my bike around doing a doughnut while shooting at a bike, speeding towards me. Once righted again, I sqeezed the accelerator and the bike jumped, before increasing momentum.

I heard a crash behind me and laughed out loud, but was cut off when another round of bullets passed my head. I flattened myself against the bike and looked at the accelerator. _'75mph...aww come on, you can do better' _I thought as I sqeezed the accelerator again, shifting into a higher gear.

Three cars started to box me in and I looked frantically ahead of me. There were two semi's and I giggled. _'This was just too easy!'_ as I sped up and manouvered inbetween them. My eyes narrowed as another black car blocked my exit yet again and I sped up even more and hopped my bike. The front end lifted up and I hopped it again, sending it up and over the car. The windshields broke and I winced at the screetch of tires and honking of the semi's horns, before a crash sounded behind me sending debri flying past my head.

I saw my exit and took it, making sure my pursuers saw me, I couldnt lose them now, things were just getting interesting. I looked down and saw the rip in my jacket. 'Thank god...its just a graze. Eiri would kill me if I ended back up in the hospital.' I sighed and started to plan out what I was going to serve for dinner, when an explosion next to me shook me out of my thoughts and I swerved sharply to the right and saw a guy leaning out his window, aiming an RPG(rocket propelled grenade) right at me.

My eyes widened and I crushed my hand against the accelerator. Like a bullet, I shot foreward, speeding up to 120mph. There was a crash just where my back tire was and I shouted

"WHAT THE FUCK!" and turned up my ipod. The Numb techno remix, by Linkin Park started and I leaned further into my bike and squeezed the accelerator till I was going 150mph. I looked ahead and the only thing for miles was a straight paved road.

"Fuckin right! Thank you Tohma." I cheered. This was perfect, no one else was around and I could stop holding back. I kept pulling evasive manouvers for awhile longer till I was sure no one would be able to see us, then I whipped my bike around to face 3 cars and 2 bikes racing to me. I leaned back into my bike and sped off towards them, shooting one rider and shattering another windshield, making it skid off the road. As I got closer, I reholstered my gun and pulled a handle out of my pocket, clicking it into place and pulling out the katana from my back. The guy pointed the RPG at me and fired. I swerved out of the way at the last minute, watching in slow motion, the RPG slip past my helmet, before things caught up and it exploded behind me.

I narrowed my eyes at the dude loading another and twirled the katana around before racing by him, slicing him in half. I looked over and saw that my katana didn't even have any blood on it. I laughed and resheathed it, just to pull a Uey and end up in a standoff. The last rider pulled out his own sword and I took mine back out, holding it out to my right. He did the same and we were off, engaged in a very dangerous game of Jousting.

Still holding our swords out to our right, we got closer and closer, neither planning to relent. At the last second, I twisted the back of the bike till the whole thing leaned and slid on the bikes side, slicing upwards. I dropped my sword, rolled off my bike and it skidded down the road. I looked back to see the other bike lose its balance and crash, still going about 90mph. It flipped a couple of times before stopping and bursting into flames. Panting hard, bleeding from my side and right forearm, I went to retrieve my katana, flipping off my helmet and plugging in my headphones. When I had it in my hand I looked to the other cars that were stopped and I crouched into my stance.

Both cars jumped into action, speeding towards me, guys sticking out the windows with swords at the ready. I pulled two knives from my sleeve and when they were close enough I threw one at each guy and rolled to the side, slicing acrossed the tire. I flattened myself against the pavement as the back of the car skidded at me. The undercarriage of the car glided over my face and I let out a breath when it was passed. It crashed and blew up, sending fragments of glass and metal into my legs as I covered my head.

I rolled over and stood shakily. The guys from the first wrecked car came at me, guns raised. I just shook my head wearily. _'I sure hope someone comes soon.' _I swear I must be telepathic, because at that moment, shots rang out and my new assailants dropped. A black and crimson Ninja ZX-12R stopped in front of me with two riders on it. I recognized the bike and K, riding on the back, holding his rifle, but I wasn't sure who was driving. I took out my headphones as K got off and pulled his helmet off, turning to me with a grin. The driver also got off and pulled his helmet off to reveal none other than Hiro. I just sat there in shock for a minute before my brain caught up to what I was seeing.

"YOU BROUGHT HIRO HERE? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, K? WHAT IF HE WAS HURT? LOOK AROUND YOU! THIS ISN'T EXACTLY A GOOD PLACE FOR A ROMANTIC DATE!" I was breathing heavily and saw the driver of the last car charging towards us with a sword raised high over his head. I ran over and took K's rifle, K still attatched and spun us around to face the guy, aiming and firing. The guy dropped and I let go of K's hand before falling on my ass and sprawling out on the grass, breathing heavily. Hiro leaned over me, concern written all over his face.

"You look like hell." I gave him a goofy grin and laughed before sitting back up, letting Hiro pull me to my feet and I groaned at the pain in my arm and legs

"Then it matches how I feel. How do you like your new bike?" I said while cradling my arm. His eyes got all big and he looked from the bike, to me and back again. I laughed again

"Have you even checked the saddlebags?" he shook his head and I rolled my eyes before nodding to them. He ran over and opened them, pulling out two black leather jackets, one had 'Loyalty' written in red kanji on the back in between the shoulderblades, while the other had 'Courage' written in gold kanji on the front collar. Both jackets had their names written on the inside of the back. He looked inside each jacket before Hiro turned to me and gave me a million dollar smile before running back and hugging me tight. I winced at the pain in my side, but wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Shu. This is the best present anyone's ever given me." my eyes softened and I pulled away, inclining my head to K. He smiled excitedly and went to give K his jacket and I walked over to grab my katana and I resheathed it. I looked over at my bike and I started limping over in trepidation, I flipped it over and started crying, throwing myself over it.

Hiro found me like that a few minutes later and pulled me off of my baby. I threw myself around him and sobbed out into his shoulder as he looked at the bike with a huge scratch and scuffs all along the right side

"I just *sniff* got it today *hic* and look what I did! *sniff* it's going to take WEEKS to fix!" he just held me nodded

"I know, we saw what happened. You did good, Shu. If you hadn't have skidded like you did, you would have probably died." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Hiro always knew what to say. I pulled away and looked over to see K inspecting all of the damage, nodding and hmmming. I hobbled over to him and waited for him to speak

"You didn't really need our help did you? Im impressed. And how you handled your bike back there was exceptional." at the mention of my scarred bike I started sniffling.

"Im very proud of you, Shuichi." I stopped abrubtly and whipped my head up to see K regarding me seriously. My eyes started to tear up at the praise, then I grimaced and staggered. K looked to see fragments of glass and gravel that were embedded in my legs, a gash in my arm that was bleeding freely and a side wound. He ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my arm and stuffed the remnants of his shirt under my jacket, packing it against my side.

He grabbed my helmet and put it on my head, telling Hiro to head to the hospital. Hiro nodded and ran to his bike while K picked me up bridal style and carried me over to my bike. With one arm, he cradled me and picked up the bike before sitting down and setting me in front of him. He was taking off the last of my holsters when Hiro stopped next to us, giving K his helmet and new jacket. After putting all of my holsters and weapons in his saddlebags he put them on and started the bike, following Hiro down the road.

**Eiri POV**

I was in my temporary apartment with everyone when my phone started ringing and I looked at the ID '_Brat_' it glowed and I answered

"Shu? Are you ok?"

_"It's K." _

"Where's Shuichi?" I demanded.

"_He's uh...he will be ok. He's in surgery._" My heart stopped, then picked up and started racing as I almost shouted

"Whats wrong with him?" I was dreading the answer

_"They need to get all the gravel and glass out of his legs, stitch up his arm and his side." _I was already grabbing my coat, keys and wallet and was headed to the door.

"I will be there as soon as I can." and I flipped my phone closed, about to push the button when a hand stopped me. I whipped my head around and glared at whoever was trying to stop me. Rose was staring at me seriously, Ryu behind her, holding onto her waist.

"You can't go alone, Shu would never forgive us." I nodded and we headed up. When the door opened we headed to the front doors when I heard a thump, then muffled voice. I spun around to see Rose unconcious on the floor, Ryu was being held with a hand over his face and a wicked looking blade at his throat, his eyes widened and I spun back around, blocking a hand holding a syringe. I pulled out my "pen", pressed it against his arm and clicked it.

I heard a scream as he dropped the syringe and ripped out the pen. I pulled out the other when I felt a stinging sensation in my neck. I dropped my pen and sagged into a pair of arms behind me. I rubbed my ear against my shoulder, praying that it was pushed and the last thing I saw was Rose and Ryu being bound before my vision went black.

**ugh...dont judge lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, ITS CHARACTERS, BASSHUNTER OR KESHA.**

CHAPTER 7

**Shuichi POV**

In my fuzzy brain, I heard people talking. _'K...Hiro...and I'm guessing a doctor' _Not wanting to open my eyes just yet, I listen as they talk.

"So he's fine?" _'sound's like Hiro'_

"Yes, nothing too serious, none of the fragments were deep and were all removed, the bigger wound's were stitched up. I gave him a local, so he should be out for a few more hours" I almost snorted at the last part, but refrained. _'Well at least this doctor didn't stitch all of the cuts.'_ I heard a beeping, like an underwater radar and my heart sped up for a second before I got it under control again.

"Sounds good, can I get his perscription, I'd like get it out of the way before I forget." _'Ah, good ole' K, always taking charge'_ and I heard them leave. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, wincing just a bit at the stitches in my side.

"SHUICHI!" I shushed him and whispered harshly

"Damn, Hiro! Care to yell a bit louder? I dont think N-G heard us." he rushed over and started to push me back onto the bed, but I stopped him and looked at him expectantly. I wasn't disappointed when he whispered back

"Stop, your injured, you idiot!" my eyes narrowed and I pulled my phone from his pocket and looked frantically at it. _'Eiri __**and **__Rose?' _My eyes widened and my heart sped up again, I ripped the damn hookups to the monitor and it flatlined. I tore the plug out of the wall and pulled out my IV and got up.

"What happened? I went in for surgery and...then what? How did this happen?" I spoke as I put on my black, longsleeved button up shirt and black South Pole Jeans(dont own) I slipped on my socks and my pure black converse high tops.(do not own) After I did that, I went to the table by the bed and slipped my belongings into my pocket, slipping my dog dags under my shirt. The voice that answered wasn't the voice I was expecting

"Uhh, yeah, thats my fault. After you went in for surgery, I called Eiri. I tried to say that you were alright, but he wouldn't listen and said he was on his way. He hung up on me." K said from the doorway, rubbing his jaw in agitation. I noticed the slight 5 o'clock shadow on his face and saw the beginings of bags under Hiro's eyes. My eyes softened and I nodded.

"It wasn't your fault, K. He would have come regardless. But what happened to Rose?" Just then the doctor walked in and I cursed under my breath. He looked to the bed, then to me, startled.

"Mr. Greene! You shouldn't be up. You shouldn't even be awake! What if you rip your stitches? Get back to bed please." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him and took a step foreward. He gulped and took a step back.

"I dont think so, Doc. I have some important business to take care of and you will NOT get in my way. Are we clear?" The doctor nodded furiously and fled the room. I nodded to the two others in the room and we left.

We headed to N-G and once we were inside, we headed straight downstairs. When the doors opened, Tohma was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I heard Suguru and Sakano somewhere in the back and I went straight to mine and Eiri's room and took out my bag, taking it back out to the living room thinking silently _'Ryu is being awfully quiet'_

I took out the weapons that were placed there, my knives, gun, katana and chain case were set on the table and I rummaged around till I found the latch and pulled it again. I pulled out a thigh strap full of throwing knives and a belt full of extra cartriges. I started to 'suit up' as I finally spoke.

"What happened, Tohma?" he looked up at me and sighed

"After K called, Eiri started for the door. Rose and Ryu went with him, saying you wouldn't forgive them if they let anything happen to him while you weren't around." My eyes widened and I paused, before narrowing my eyes at the wall and finished strapping on my katana, not bothering with hiding the handle as I thought wryly _'At least I know why Ryu was so quiet'_

"And?" I asked, buttoning up my shirt.

"We decided it would be good to follow, just in case. When we got to the lobby, all we saw was a couple of pens and a syringe lying on the floor. We picked them up and brought them back here before contacting K. He said he already knew because your phone went off." he pointed to the kitchen and put his head back into his hands. I went into the kitchen and saw them on the counter, my eyes narrowed at the blood on one of the pens. _'That better have been Eiri's doing'_ I picked up the syringe and squirted it into a cup, nearby. I took a whiff and didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed. It was a strong sedative used when target's were supposed to be kidnapped. I decided on pissed and dumped the contents down the drain.

I went back into the living room and knelt down by Tohma, grabbing his chin and making him look at me. I spoke seriously, but softly

"Well I know they aren't dead, the liquid in the syringe was a sedative. I know where they are and I'm going to get them back. Do you trust me?" Tohma swallowed before answering

"Of course I do bu-" his phone rang and he answered quickly, putting it on speaker

"Hello?" we heard a woman panting on the other line.

_"Tohma? Its time."_ Tohma looked like he was going to cry and looked at me, helplessly. I nodded at him, smiling softly

"Go, Tohma, that kid ain't gonna wait." We heard a 'NO SHIT' then a cry on the other end and Tohma shot out of his seat, already headed for the back door. I was grinning at the soon to be father.

"Hang on, I'm on my way" and he hung up. Before the door closed he shot over his shoulder.

"Bring them back, Aiden. You better be in one piece too, those hospital trips are getting old" my grin faltered. I knew I wouldn't be getting away unscathed, but I nodded anyways. I looked over at K seriously.

"K...I can't do this alone." He grinned and nodded, cracking his knuckles. I turned to Hiro and hugged him. Pulling away I put on my best smile and said

"Stay here till we get back, alright? My laptop is on my bed and I think I saw one of Tohma's guitars in the closet." I winked and he laughed before turning to K. I knew that look and I turned away, giving them their privacy. I rechecked my weapons and readjusted my anke strap, I turned around to see Hiro and K ending, what was probably, a very passionate kiss. Hiro turned to me and smiled sheepishly, before heading down the hallway.

I turned to K and nodded. He grinned and nodded as well, then we headed out the back door. As we got on the bikes, and put our helmets on, I plugged in my ipod and Party Hard by Andrew W.K. started playing. _'How fitting. Lets party' _and we sped off.

**Eiri POV**

I came to suddenly as cold water hit my face. I coughed and blearily looked around. I saw buckets of water being thrown on Ryu and Rose also and I shook the water out of my face and blinked a couple of times, trying to get my vision to focus. When I could see clearly, I mentally assessed our situation. We were lined up in a room, our hands and feet handcuffed to chairs. _'Great...just awesome'_ I thought grimly.

A man walked into the room, holding a wicked looking sword, its blade curving side to side like a snake. He looked at me and grinned.

"So, your finally awake. May I be the first to welcome you to your suite. My name is Gunner and I will be your host for tonight." and he gestured around the bare room. I snorted and Rose giggled, Ryu just remained silent

"I would applaud your _obvious _taste, but alas, my hands are tied." I heard Rose say, before she broke out in another fit of giggles. Gunner's eyes narrowed and he backhanded her hard. Ryu just sat there, his eyes downcast.

"Watch your mouth, Rosie. Thats right...I know all about you, all of you." and he looked at each of us. When he got to me, he grinned maliciously and added

"Especially you, how you and that little faggot are getting it on. About the mysterious disappearance of one, Shuichi Shindou. And, more importantly, the mysterious apperance of one, Aiden Greene" My eyes narrowed at him and I spit in his direction. It landed on his shoe and his face turned an ugly shade of red. He twirled his blade before sliding the tip of his blade up my leg. A searing pain slid up from my ankle and I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to cry out.

That seemed to make him angrier and he pointed the blade at my throat, but a female voice stopped him.

"Gunner. Thats no way to treat guests. You need to keep your temper in check. We cant kill him until my Aiden makes his guest appearance." A young man came out of the shadows with a voice changer pressed against his throat. His hair was dyed purple with red tips, styled the way Shu's used to be, his face was almost childish and he had in violet contacts. He was wearing a white button up shirt and kahki pants. He didn't look much older than Shu. _'So this is the "woman" that ordered the hit'_

My eyes blazed at the use of 'my Aiden' and I saw a horrified expression cover Rose's face. I turned to her and she looked utterly terrified. _'What the hell? Does she know this guy?'_

"NO! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! I WOULD KNOW, I ORDERED IT! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU MYSELF!" she screamed at the guy. My eyes widened at the confession and she started shaking her head back and forth. The mystery man grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him

"My, my, my. You sound dissapointed that I'm alive. I was going to let you go, along with your little boyfriend over there, but now that I know who ordered my death, I changed my mind. How is my little Aiden doing? Other than playing the whore. Does his wound pain him much?" and he looked at me pointedly. My eyes narrowed as I tried to remember all of Shu's scars. _'There was his chest wound, his shoulder wound, his stomach, his foot, his back...HIS BACK!' _My eyes widened and I stared, stunned. He saw my expression and smiled widely

"So, he told you about me. Im so happy he did, that just means he still thinks about me. And if he still thinks about me, he still loves me." I rolled my eyes at his twisted logic and glared at the man known as Yuki. He looked me up and down, before smirking.

"Well I will give him props. He has excellent taste." He sauntered over to me and traced his tongue up my jawline, when I tried to pull away, he grabbed my hair and exposed my neck. He licked up the side and sucked on the juncture of my neck. I grimaced at the contact and when he pulled away, he blew on the wet marks on my neck, then whispered

"Your so pretty! You know...I think, once my Aiden comes for me, you can be our toy." he gripped my hair and kissed me harshly, slipping his tongue into my mouth. When he stopped I turned my head as far as I could and puked on his shoes. 'This guy's fucking disqusting.' I thought, shuddering. He looked at his shoes and back to me and smiled softly, wiping them on my pants.

"Thats ok, my pet. I will forgive you this time, but you will still have to be punished." my eyes widened and I started yelling and pulling on my restraints as he snapped his fingers. Rose started thrashing in her chair as they picked up mine and headed out of the room. At the door I looked back to see everyone filing after us and Rose had a look of helpless determination in her eyes and Ryu looked up at me and grinned mischeviously, pulling his hand out from behind his back and waving, before putting it back. If I weren't so terrified of revealing him, I would have laughed and hugged that bastard. _'I will think about it'_

**Ryuichi POV**

When everyone left the room, I quickly grabbed the handcuffs wrapped around the legs of the chair and slipped them off. I looked over to Rose who was still thrashing around in her chair, so far she got her foot cuffs loose, and had one hand halfway out of its cuff. I got up and drug the chair over and spoke softly

"Hold still, I'm gonna get you out" she stopped instantly and I pulled a paperclip from my pocket and started to pick the locks, sticking my tongue out in concentration.

"How do you know how to do that?" I heard her ask and I chuckled.

"I wasn't the best kid growing up and I had alot of experience breaking and entering. Mostly just the entering, I never liked breaking other peoples things. I just liked to know that the world couldn't be withheld from me. Aaaand, done." I finished with her hands and started on her feet. Once done, she shot up and crushed her lips against mine. I deepened the kiss and explored her hot cavern, she moaned into the kiss and I pulled her flush against me. When it became apparent that we needed to breath, we broke away and I whispered in her ear

"Go find Eiri, I will wait here." she nodded and went to the door, just to find it had no handle. Just then, we heard sounds of gunshots and grunts. She backed away from the door and it was kicked open, revealing K grinning from ear to ear, holding two machine guns. Shuichi came in next, sliding his katana back into his holster and looked at me to Rose, then around the room. His eyes became icy and he demanded.

"Where is he?" Rose spoke quickly, not wanting to infuriate him further.

"Yuki is here, Aiden." Shuichi's eyes narrowed and he looked furious.

"Dont tell me...he was the 'woman' that hired me." Rose nodded and winced when Shu abruptly punched the wall, swearing.

"He was using a voice changer to sound like a woman. I'm so sorry, Aiden, but he took Eiri." Shu froze and looked at Rose, staring intently

"What did you say?" Rose just cringed and backed into me, I wrapped my arms around her and stepped back. Even K took a step back at the feral, deadly look that formed on his face. He handed Rose his gun and the belt with the extra ammo on it before turning to K.

"K...get them safe. Then come find me." his voice was low, deadly and broke for no arguments. He nodded and Shuichi disappeared down the hallway.

**Eiri POV**

They took me into a dark room and set me down. I was taken out of the chair and stripped, my hands were cuffed to a beam that hung from the ceiling and my legs were spread and cuffed to loops on the floor. Two lights turned on, one illuminated me and the other revealed a table full of all kinds of knives and sex toys. Yuki stepped out of the shadows and walked around me, looking me up and down as if appraising for imperfections. When he got back to my front, he smiled wickedly.

"You are absolutely beautiful. But you've been very naughty, you see, I dont like to share and you took my Aiden from me." I snorted and replied haughtily

"He was always mine, you moron. I was the one who took his virginity, I am his lover. All you had was the pretty smiles he graced your way." I grinned and asked in a low tone

"Do you want to know how he screams MY name when I suck him off? How he moans when I enter him? Do you know he is so tight that I come almost instantly once I'm inside of him? He is very lou-" I was cut off when he snapped and I heard a loud crack, a searing pain stung my back and I bit my lip. Over and over, the whip slashed my back, the end flinging around and slapping my chest and I couldn't help but cry out. When he was done, I sagged in my bonds and Yuki just smiled maliciously and went to the table.

He grabbed a dagger and came over to me, tracing the blade over my hips, down my thighs. I stayed as still as possible, not wanting anything important cut off.

"Let's not talk about that anymore, it provokes my envy." and as he said the last bit, he dug the blade into my inner thigh. I cried out as he twisted the blade and pulled out. He wiped the blade clean on my stomach and I shuddered, breathing heavily.

"You took my Aiden's virginity, so I'm going to take your's." He put the dagger down and started to unzip his pants. My eyes widened and I thrashed around '_There is absolutely NO way he was sticking that thing ANYWHERE inside of me_.' my wrists and ankles started to chafe and I felt a stickiness coat them.

Yuki frowned and snapped his fingers, out of nowhere, two masked men came and held me still. I looked to my side at one of them and saw violet eyes staring back at me and they winked, I sighed in relief _'Shuichi'_. My gaze snapped back to Yuki and he smiled sweetly

"If you don't hold still, I won't be able to have my fun." I felt Shuichi's hand tighten on my shoulder and I winced. Yuki noticed and turned to his "guard" backhanding him. He staggered back from the force.

"Did I tell you to hurt him? No! I told you to hold him." I heard a chuckle as Shuichi wiped his mouth.

"Now Yuki, I thought you loved me." Yuki's eyes widened as Shu let one of his knives fly and nail my other guard in the head, before taking off his mask. He pulled off his jacket and tied it around my waist before he grinned lopsidedly at me and I smiled back softly.

"Sorry I'm late, I caught _every _red light." I just shook my head and jumped when I heard Yuki scream.

"STOP IT!" He then threw himself onto Shuichi and held him tight.

"Oh Aiden! I missed you soo much. Why didn't you wait for me? Did you know, that bitch, Rose ordered my execution! You _have _to kill her! I demand it." 'My God! he sounds like a whiny, spoiled teenage girl!' I thought, looking sympathetically to Shu. He looked over at me and noticed my body, his eyes became cold steel and he disentangled himself from Yuki and held him at arms length

"Why did you do this, Yuki? Why didn't you just come to me?" Yuki just rolled his eyes

"I TOLD you, Rose ordered my execution. I've been hiding out because I escaped. This was the only way for us to finally be together." I refrained from snorting and Shuichi sighed.

"You do know, you almost killed me a year ago, right?" Yuki looked relieved

"I know, and I was so worried about you! but I knew you would come to your senses and forgive me after I explained." Shuichi just shook his head.

"You needlessly brought people I love and care about into this. Then you hurt them and me. No, I don't think I could forgive you this time." Yuki looked stricken and he backed away an hit the table.

"No...NO! YOU ONLY LOVE ME! I WONT ALLOW YOU TO LOVE ANYONE ELSE! ME! IM THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU, AND I WILL PROVE IT!" he lunged at me with a knife raised but stopped when a knife was thrown into his forearm. Yuki howled and clutched his arm, glaring at me, then at Shu.

"What the hell? Dont you see? This is the only way for us to be together!" Shuichi just stared at him impassively and walked closer to stand between us.

"You never should have touched him. You'll get no mercy from me now." a look of rage and jealousy twisted Yuki's face and he charged at Shu. It didn't look like he moved but in the next instant Shuichi was behind him and his chain was wrapped around Yuki's neck. Yuki was roughly yanked backwards. He rolled and got to his feet, rubbing his neck before grabbing a blade hidden on him. Shuichi dropped his weapon and pulled out his own knife from his thigh.

All I saw was a white an black blur, they were moving so fast. They would end up on either side of the room and I would see a spark in the middle. This happened over and over when I saw the black blur zip along the wall and over the white blur. Yuki turned and Shuichi embedded his blade into his stomach. His face still impassive, but his eyes full of sorrow as he whispered in a surprised Yuki's ear

"You were a good friend. Im sorry it ended this way." and Shuichi layed him back before standing an taking a ragged breath. He was a mess. His hair was out of its braid and was matted to his head, his shirt was cut off earlier and his body was riddled with cuts. His stitches were ripped and bleeding freely, his pants were slightly cut too, revealing the bandages that probably went all the way down his legs.

Without a word, he limped over to me and picked the lock around my ankles and he rubbed the feeling back into them before moving up and ripping a piece of his pant leg off to wrap my thigh. He moved up and kissed the whip marks that reached my chest and stomach, then reached up and uncuffed me.

When I was free, I couldn't hold myself up and I sagged, he caught me, following me down and set me down gently. He went to grab my clothes and all of a sudden, Yuki screamed, pulled the knife out of his stomach and threw it at me. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the blow to come. When nothing happened I looked up and gasped. Shuichi was knelt before me and his face was a mask of pure fury and his voice emotionless.

"Im going to kill you now, and I will make sure your dead this time." and he limped over to where Yuki was still laying and knelt over him. Shuichi pulled out a knife, and ran it acrossed his throat. He wiped his blade on Yuki's shirt and put it away before grabbing the clothes he dropped and making his way over to me. I noticed the blade that was meant for me, sticking out of his shoulder.

I looked at his face, tired and worn, then to the blade gleaming in the light. He started helping me into my clothes, just as K came in pointing the gun everywhere before holstering it and taking in the scene. Shuichi turned to him and smiled relieved.

"You made it, sorry but your a bit late." K shrugged and replied

"Sorry, there were extra guys that we missed on our way in. You seemed to do just fine." He took in my apperance and lifted me up, letting Shu finish putting my pants on. Once done, he knelt and turned to K gesturing to his shoulder

"Before we leave, I need you to pull it out. If I do it, it will just cause more damage." K nodded and looked to me

"You might want to hold him." as weak as I was, I mustered the strength and got behind my little counterpart, threading an arm under his right arm and acrossed his chest, holding my hand at the juncture of his neck, the other arm wrapped around his waist. I put my chin over his shoulder as K knelt in front of Shuichi and looked at him, he nodded and grit his teeth. I tightened my grip as K grabbed the blade handle, he pulled it out quickly and a pained cry ripped itself from Shu's throat. I winced as his his fingers dug into my leg, and he hung his head, panting.

K ripped his sleeve off and wrapped it tightly around the wound to stem the bleeding. I sagged against his back and whispered

"Can we go home now? I dont know about you but it's been one hell of a day." K and Shu just looked at each other for a moment, then started laughing. K got up and pulled me up and over his shoulder. He pulled Shu up and let him grab his discarded weapons.

"Agreed, lets go home." and we walked out the door

**Shuichi POV**

We turned the corner to leave and it was none other than Keith, standing with his arms crossed, holding two guns, blocking our way to freedom.

"I told you it wouldn't change things between us, I still plan on beating you one day." I groaned and sighed 'I am soooo not in the mood for this right now'

"Can't this wait for another day? I'm tired, I ache all over and you already know your going to lose." that must have been the wrong thing to say, because he narrowed his eyes and pulled his gun on me.

"Cut the shit! How am I going to lose when you have a knife and I have a gun! Fight me!" and he fired, I pushed K and Eiri down and took off down the hall.

"I'm gonna borrow this" and I took off down the hall, unsheathing my katana. I zigzagged towards him dodging every bullet he fired my way and when I passed him, I slid a knife and flung it at his hand. The force of it threw his hand into the wall and pinned it there.

He screamed and pulled up his other gun and we were at a standoff yet again, his gun to my neck and my katana blade was pressed into his crotch. He laughed at our predicament and said

"I will kill you before you kill me, Aiden. Looks like you lose this round." I just smirked and pressed my katana a bit closer.

"Thats true, but you'll be scarred for life. You will think about me everytime you go to take a piss, you will never be able to have sex again, and whenever you think about it, you will curse MY name...so, die? Or live a lifetime cursing a dead guy. Personally I would choose death anyday. So whaddiasay? Draw?" Keith just stared at me with a horrified expression and nodded dumbly.

I grinned and pulled his gun out of his hand, dropping it before resheathing my blade and walking out.

"HEY! COME TAKE THIS THING OUT!" I heard a yell from behind me and I just laughed and kept walking.

**all types of reviews will be accepted. I could really care less about flames, its just another opinion. just so you know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, ITS CHARACTERS, BASSHUNTER OR KESHA**

CHAPTER 8

**Shuichi POV**

Ryu called in a limo and we stuck our bikes in the trunk before heading back. When we got back, we went to the hospital to get patched up. Rose and Ryu weren't hurt other than a bruise on Rose's cheek, so I sent them to my apartment with K, handing him a key beforehand, asking if he would bring us some clothes, when I got the affirmitive I took Eiri from him and sat down to wait. The same doctor from before came into the lobby, just getting off his shift and just stared at me in shock. If I wasn't so damn tired, I would have laughed.

He ushered us into an empty room and I layed Eiri on the bed, face down. The doctor tried to take a look at me and I kept pointing him to Eiri but he was a persistent bastart until I flat out refused

"Listen doc, this man was tortured! You will take a look at him first or I refuse to be treated." He spluttered, but did as he was told as I took a seat and watched his every move. He grabbed his equiptment and cut open the back of Eiri's shirt, his eyes widening.

"Damn kid, you weren't kidding. You save him?" I sighed and leaned back in my chair, wincing.

"Yeah, If I hadn't gotten there when I did, it would have been alot worse." The doctor hmm'd and nodded before setting to work, cleaning and bandaging him and when he was done, he turned to me but I just shook my head

"Your not done yet, he was stabbed on his thigh and his leg is sliced." The doctor just sighed and took off his pants, rolling him over. Removing the makeshift bandage, he cursed under his breath and pulled out some more tools, setting to work again.

This time, when he was done, he looked Eiri over again to make sure he didn't miss anything. When he didn't find anything, he turned to me with his eyebrow raised, I just grunted and stripped, before getting on the table.

**Eiri POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned, shutting them again. _'Damn light' _I heard people talking and peeked one eye open to see a doctor hovering over me, nodding and injecting me with something. My body felt better instantly and I opened my eyes again, turning my head to see the doctor turning back to Shuichi. He was sitting on an examination table, grunting at the doctor.

"Damn, doc. Couldn't you be a bit more gentle? Im injured here." The doctor snorted

"Unbelieveable. I bet you took all these wounds without so much as a wince and here you are, acting like a baby." Shuichi laughed at that and nodded in defeat.

"Yeah, but there was alot of adrenalin pumping, ya know?" The doctor just rolled his eyes and pulled out the remaining stitches in Shu's arm. He took out a steralized needle and thread before turning back to him.

"Aww come on! at least a sedative." The doctor laughed and replied

"Nope, I stitched you up once and look what you did. This is payback for making me work overtime." Shuichi grunted and winced as the doctor started

"No one said you had to work overtime ya know. I certainly didn't." The doctor finished sewing him up and put a bandage over it, before cleaning the rest of the wounds on his torso and adding salve. He had to pull something out of one of them and Shuichi whined

"Ouch! Easy there guy." the doctor just rolled his eyes again and Shuichi grinned. He looked over to me and chuckled sheepishly

"Oh, your awake, heh, how do you feel?" I just nodded and continued to watch the doctor with amusement.

"I feel alright, but this is so much more entertaining than sleeping." The doctor chuckled, and made sure he didn't miss any cuts, then grabbed a bandage and started rolling it around Shu's waist, coiling upwards.

"Awesome, I'm going to be a mummy. At least my nether regions still work eh?" and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I snorted and barely refrained from laughing. Finished with his torso, the doctor chuckled and motioned for Shu to lay down.

"Sorry kid, but you wont be doing that for awhile, at least till I take out your stitches." Shuichi just giggled and said

"Well I can _try_, but he just looks sooo yummy." me and the doctor snorted at that

"Then don't look, because its doctors orders. And I have my ways of knowing" he gave Shuichi a scary smile and he gulped, looking to me for help. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Your not getting help from me, I don't know about you, but I could sleep for days." Shu nodded thoughtfully lifting his legs for the doctor to rewrap.

"Yeah...I swear, this has been the longest day of my life. What time is it anyways?" The doctor paused and looked at his watch.

"3:45am" I groaned and Shuichi's eyes widened. The doctor just finished rewrapping when Shu got up and limped to his pants.

"And its not over yet! Shit, I wonder if the baby was born yet!" pulled out his phone and texted someone. He sighed in relief and looked over to my confused gaze.

"Mika's in labor. Just before we came to get you, Tohma got a call and went to be with her at the hospital." He shimmied into a new pair of pants and put on a green longsleeved button up shirt. The doctor glared at him

"What the hell? Take it easy, would ya? I just got you patched up, and I'm not going to do it again today. Im going home to my husband and Im going to fuck him dry. Now if you will excuse me." he huffed and left us in the room. Shuichi blinked a couple of times before laughing hysterically and I chuckled as well.

My brat grabbed my clothes and helped me into them, once done, we went to the pediatrics ward and into the waiting room.

"GET THIS THING OUT OR SO HELP ME I WILL COMMIT HOMICIDE, STARTING WITH YOU, TOHMA" I looked over to Shu and we grinned before sitting down. Shu put his hair up in a ponytail and leaned back, wincing. I sprawled on my stomach, my face in Shu's lap as I closed my eyes

**Shuichi POV**

We waited for half an hour and I noticed no one else was here. I figured Tohma was a bit preoccupied so I texted Tatsuha

**Where you at?**

_**Shu? you do know its almost 4 in the morning**_

**Duh! i wouldnt call if it wasnt important, your sisters havin her baby**

_**WTF didnt anyone tell me? im on my way**_

I didn't text back, instead I texted K

**R u still up?**

_**Yea why?**_

**remember, mika's havin her baby. get ryu and noriko to come at least**

_**oh yea, I will bring everyone.**_

**grab us some food ya? im starved**

_**whaddia want?**_

**wacdonalds is fine...coffee too, im about to fall asleep even with all mika's screaming**

_**lol will do, be there soon**_

"GET IT OUT! PLEASE JUST GET IT OUT!"

"you have to relax"

"YOU TRY TO RELAX WHEN YOUR TRYING TO PUSH OUT A KID, YOU BASTARD"

I slid my phone shut and pulled out my ipod to drown out all of Mika's yelling. _'Poor Tohma, he must be deaf by now'_ I thought as music flowed thru the speakers, playing Fall For You by Secondhand Seranade(don't own). I looked down to see Eiri sleeping and I softly sang to him in english slightly alterating the lyrics

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_It couldn't be that we have been this way before_

_I know you dont think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a man like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find._

Eiri's eyes opened and he stared at my shirt as my voice gained a bit of strength

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

I never noticed the sound of Tohma soft singing with me from the delivery room or the crowd that formed around us as I sang to Eiri. He looked up to me and smiled softly to me as I ran my fingers through his hair.

_Oh, But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a man like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible._

_So breathe in, so deep_

_Breathe me deep_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight, when your asleep_

I never took my eyes from Eiri's as unshed tears began to form in my eyes. This song was perfect for us.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a man like you is impossible to find_

A baby cried out from the delivery room and I smiled widely, finishing the song.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a man like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find._

An applause echoed in the room and I looked around, startled. Eiri sat up and we kissed briefly, before heading into the delivery room.

There on the bed was Mika, holding a blond baby girl, crying silently. _'Wow, when was the last time she did anything silently?' _I wondered. Tohma looked at me and mouthed 'Thank You'. I cocked my head to the side and he gestured with his head to the door.

I followed him out and turned to him in silent question. He smiled softly and embraced me tightly, whispering in my ear.

"If you hadn't started singing, Mika wouldn't have relaxed enough to focus on getting the baby out, quickly. It was born with the cord wrapped around her neck, Shu. I didn't know what to do. If you hadn't sang..." I hugged him tighter and started crying.

"Don't think on it anymore, they are both alive and doing fine. Thats all that matters, ne?" He nodded and pulled away, I grinned

"But I get to be the godfather" Tohma laughed and nodded, wiping his eyes. I hooked my arm through his and we went back in to see Eiri holding the baby. He had a soft smile on his face and he was talking to her.

"Your so beautiful, your gonna grow up to be nice like your daddy huh. Your not going to be loud and abnoxious like your mommy." The baby didn't make a sound, just smiled softly and grabbed Eiri's pinky. I giggled at the scene and at Mika's huff. Tohma just smiled and took his daughter.

I went to the bed and hugged Mika, whispering in her ear.

"I didn't think we would make it. She is beautiful, You should be proud." I pulled away to let Eiri have his turn just as Tashua ran in holding a bouqet of wildflowers and a stuffed bear.

"What did I miss?" We all laughed and Tohma handed me the baby. I took her gently and looked at her face. She was the spitting image of her father, she had platinum blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. Said eyes, stared at me and I smiled at her. A piece of hair slipped over my shoulder and she looked at it before smiling at me sweetly and yanking on it. I winced, but laughed with everyone else and I asked Tohma.

"Thought of a name yet?" He nodded and smiled softly, looking at her.

"Aika" I started to tear up and I looked over at Mika, who nodded, tears unning down her face. I looked back down at the baby _'Love song, its perfect' _I thought before yawning. The baby scrunched up her face and yawned as well, earning another round of laughs. I handed her back to Mika and stretched, softly groaning at the pain that decided to make its presence known.

Tohma looked at me, concerned and I just smiled softly, shaking my head. 'It could wait' and he nodded. I threaded my hand through Eiri's and we said our goodbyes before leaving the room. Out in the waiting room, everyone was waiting and I giggled at Ryu and Noriko fighting over who was going to see the baby first. Everyone else was sitting in the chairs, watching the scene with amusement.

Hiro spotted us first and nudged K, who looked over at us and got up, coming over to us.

"How's everything?" I just shrugged and yawned again, blinking a bit as a coffee was shoved under my nose. I took it and held out my hand to K, who seemed to understand and pulled out my pill bottle. Eiri took it and shook out 4, two of which he took and he handed the rest to me. I gratefully accepted them and took a drink of my coffee before handing it to Eiri, who did the same.

I went over and sat next to Hiro and I began digging into the bag of food. My stomach growled loudly at the smell and Hiro chuckled as I stuffed my face.

"Hows the baby, cute?" I nodded and took the other coffee sitting on the table to help me swallow.

"She looks and acts just like Tohma. Sadistic and quiet. She is perfect" I said as I took another bite of food.

"What did they name her?" I paused and swallowed again before replying

"Aika" and I proceeded to tell him the story. After I was done, my stomach growled again and I looked at him sheepishly. He just chuckled and nodded, after that, there was no mercy for my bag of food. Eiri, done talking to K, came over and attacked his own bag of goodies.

When we were finished, we thanked Hiro and K, then proceeded to leave. Once outside, we hailed a cab and went home. We stumbled into our apartment and somehow made it to the bed where we passed out as soon as we hit the pillows.

_2 days later_

**Eiri POV**

I heard the shower turning off and slowly opened my eyes. We were back at Tohma's place and Shu was coming out of the bathroom in just a towel, drying his hair with a second. He didn't even notice me as he went to his bag and pulled out a bandage roll, some salve, a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms and I got to get a good look at his wounds as he sat down on the end of the bed, facing away and began to treat himself.

There were slices, big and small all along his back. The one on his shoulder was stitched up and his side was restitched. Silently, I sat up and wanted to groan myself. He started putting salve on his back and I decided to step in. He jumped when I took the bottle away from him and began to apply it on various cuts.

"He really did a number on you huh?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Shu just shrugged and winced

"To tell you the truth, thats the worst its ever been for me. I'm not one who usually willingly walks in to a fight, ya know? It's mostly sneak, kill and leave." I bandaged him and took his towel off and had to stifle a gasp, there were holes and bruises everywhere. I looked up at him and asked

"What happened?" He blushed a bit as I traced his thigh, but cleared his throat and managed to answer

"To sum it up, I killed my bike and almost got ran over by a car. Said car rolled and blew up, threw debri all over...oh don't do that." I looked up at him, smirking as I traced his inner thigh up to his balls and stopped just before making contact, making him groan.

"Thats no fair. Ugh, go...go take a shower or something. I'll start lunch and when you come back I'll bandage you up." With that he turned around and grabbed the bottle on the bed and began putting it on his legs. Smirking again I leaned into his ear, watching his dick twitch as I whispered sensually

"Your so bossy, I might have to teach you a lesson later." He groaned again and I laughed as I got up to take my shower.

**Hiro POV**

"But K! I've been trying to get ahold of them for TWO days! You still have Shu's key right? So why dont we just drop by...just for a second, please?" K just chuckled and nuzzled my ear from behind.

"Love, I'm sure they are fine. Shu had a very rough day...you were only there to see half of it." I sighed and nodded in defeat. I couldn't help it, I was worried. It's like they just disappeared. Seeing my forlorn face K suggested.

"Listen, its only 9:15am, they probably aren't even awake yet. How about we go at around noon...and I will keep you occupied until then." The last part he said with a wicked grin and I rolled my eyes but grinned as well.

I was abrubtly pushed back onto the bed with K straddling holding my hands over my head. He kissed me and I groaned, deepening it. My tongue traced his and I pushed my hips into his, making him groan as well as we broke the kiss. He kissed down my neck and ended at my collarbone, where he began sucking and I was suddenly jello as I moaned.

I felt him smirk and my eyes narrowed. I wiggled one of my hands free and scraped my nails up his back, making him shudder and grunt. _'Works every time'_ I grinned to myself, just to buck my hips when K pressed his free hand into my hip. I bit my lip as he slowly slid his hand to my dick as he kissed his way down my stomach, stopping at my happytrail

"I just love how its the same color as your hair" he whispered, licking down it to my dick. I moaned with need as he stopped just shy of my cock and looked up at me.

"Do you want it?" at my nod, I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting

"How much, Hiro? How bad do you want me?" I shuddered at his breath tickling my head and panted out.

"I want it bad K. I need it. NNGH please." He chuckled, sending more shudders throughout my body.

"Then watch me as you fuck my mouth Hiro" I let out a breathy cry as I did as he requested. I watched him lick up my dick before taking it all into his mouth and I felt a shockwave of pleasure shoot through me. I had to fight not to close my eyes and the pressure built up after a few minutes and I managed to grit out, my hands fisted in the sheets

"NNGH stop K. I'm gonna AHH" my head was thrown back into the bed as K sucked harder. My hand fisted in his hair and it tickled my belly, adding to the pleasure. He flicked the underside of my head with his tongue and I came hard, yelling his name

"AAH K! UNNGH" I watched him as he swallowed all of it then turned me over, licking up my spine.

"Is that all you want love?" I shook my head against the pillow and he chuckled

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." then he leaned close to my ear and mumbled

"Tell me what you want." The familiar heat pooled in my gut and I panted out

"I want you deep inside of me so you can fuck my brains out." He groaned and grabbed the lube and coated his fingers

"Damn, I love it when you speak dirty to me" he leaned over me and bit my neck lightly as he pushed in a finger. I bucked against his hand and moaned loudly. As he added the second finger his head fell against my back and he panted

"Your so tight, Hiro...I don't know if I can hold out" I was shaking with need as I replied

"Then dont, nngh. I will manage. UNGH K! I WANT YOU INSIDE ME. NOW!" I yelled and I felt K shudder and groan as he pulled his fingers. Something larger pressed against my opening a moment later and I fought to stop myself from bucking as he entered me. I had to grit my teeth from the discomfort as he slid the rest of the way in. He slumped over me and breathed heavily for a moment before grabbing ahold of my hips, pressing his thumbs into the dimples in my back with one hand, the other wrapped around my cock.

"Good?" I just nodded and bucked my hips, making K moan out my name. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing slowly back in, letting his hand follow his movements, breathing heavily as he kept that pace. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I arched my back and thrust my hips back sharply, bringing him all the way in and he cried out.

"FUCK, HIRO!" but he got the message and picked me up so my back was pressed against his stomach and slammed me down on him, hitting my prostate and I cried out

"YES! AHH RIGHT THERE K! MMFHH FUCK ME HARDER." K just groaned and kept slamming me onto him, sinking his teeth into my shoulder. There was one thing I loved more than talking dirty during sex, and that was rough sex itself. All coherent thought left me then and I screamed and came again, digging my nails into K's thighs.

"AAH HIRO!" was all I heard as K jerked and shuddered, holding me to him as he rode out his orgasm. We slumped back onto the bed and K rolled off of me, onto his back.

"Damn, it just gets better and better." I chuckled breathily and stretched like a cat, before kneeling and scratching my head.

"I know, I thought it was supposed to get boring after awhile." K just winked and pulled me to lay on him. I layed my head on his chest and traced patterns around his nipple, before suckling softly, earning myself a light tap on the head

"Damn, again?" I just looked up at him before smiling sensually, straddling him.

"Yup, you said you would keep me busy till noon right?" He just groaned as I moved down on him, chuckling wickedly.

**Shuichi POV**

When Eiri got into the shower and I was done with my bandages, I looked at my clothes and scrunched my nose. _'I can pass on the boxers and tank' _I nodded to myself and put on my pajama bottoms, wincing.

I made my way into the kitchen and started lunch when the elevator door dinged and opened. I looked at the clock. 12:45pm. I raised my eyebrows and wiped my hands before going into the living room to see none other than K and Hiro.

"Hi guys, I was just making lunch, come on in." they nodded and took a seat at the bar as I began taking out my marinated steaks from the fridge and turning on the stove.

"So what brings you by? I figured you'd be fucking each others brains out till at least tomorrow." Hiro blushed and K grinned widely

"Maybe two days ago." I almost dropped one of the steaks at that and turned sharply to look at them both.

"Wha-what? It's been two days? Damn, must have been more beat than I thought." noticing my steak was dripping on the floor, I quickly got it into the pan and filled a big pot with potatoes and water before setting the stove to boil and putting them on it too. Eiri came out then in his pajama bottoms, holding a bandage roll and some salve, looking strangely at Hiro and K. Stifling my chuckle I turned the steak and went to Eiri, pulling him to the couch and grabbing the bottle. I looked at his back and shook as I started to apply it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and finished putting the salve on, trying not to hurt him. He just snorted

"Don't be, I pretty much asked for it, taunting him and throwing up all over his shoes." Hiro barked out a laugh as did K and I couldnt stop the giggle that escaped me as well.

"You really threw up on him?" I finished with the salve and turned to K with the bandage. He took it and started to wrap Eiri up as I went back to my food.

"Of course I did, he stuck his tongue down my throat." he shuddered and chuckled dryly

"Though I will say that I got the upperhand in the taunting area." I stopped putting the second steak in the pan and asked cautiously.

"What exactly did you say to him to warrent those?" I put the second and third steak in the pan before peeking my head around the wall. He turned and smirked at me

"Why I just told him about how tight you were and how it felt when I too-" he grabbed his head as a wooden spoon hit his temple

"Ouch! You asked, Brat." I just hummed and gave my ipod to Hiro, who walked over to the surround sound and plugged it in. He pushed play to his favorite song. Our first song we ever made back when we were in high school. I laughed and bobbed my head around as I checked the potatoes as Hiro came over. (The BFF song, Bryant Oden.)

Hiro started singing with me and he helped me take out the potatoes and mash em up as I started the gravy. (Shu, _hiro, __both_)

We, don't always like the same things

Take ice cream, we like different flavors

And we, dont always see things the same

Once you called me a name, and I returned the favor

But you are my best friend, forever

We won't ever let that end, no never

You are here for me and I am here for you

That's what best friends do

_We, don't always see eye to eye_

_Don't ask me why, but we don't mind it_

_And we, don't always get along_

_But our friendship's strong, we can always find it_

And you are my best friend, forever

We won't ever let that end, no never

You are here for me and I am here for you

Thats what best friends do

We, don't always fit into the crowd, but we still stand proud

And we stand together

And we, don't care what other people say, we go our own true way

That works a whole lot better

And you are my best friend, forever

We won't ever let that end, no never

You are here for me and I am here for you

Thats what best friends do

And you are my best friend, forever

_We won't ever let that end, no never_

You are here for me and I am here for you

_Thats what best friends do_

Thats what best friends do.

By then I was done with the steaks and had them on plates. I shooed Hiro into the dining room and added the potatoes and gravy to the plates. When that was done I balanced all four plates and served them. After I went back to get utencils and beer, I sat down as well and looked around to see everyone except Eiri just staring at me.

"What?" I blinked and Hiro just looked down at his food.

"It looks great...but how did you learn how to cook like this?" I let out a bark of laughter and covered my mouth before clearing it and answering

"Ah, that again. Well, like I told Eiri, it was either learn to cook or starve, after Rose taught me the basics, I found it really interesting. So I watched alot of Food channel(dont own) and eventually I got really good at it. Dig in, its a new recipe I've been wanting to try." Eiri was already halfway through his and I started mine. K and Hiro just poked at it for a minute before taking an experimental bite. When they both groaned, I smirked to myself and finished eating.

"This is amazing, Shu! Who knew all you could ever do before was burn ramen." earning an agreement from K. I just laughed and grabbed mine and Eiri's plates before taking them to the kitchen, coming back out with Eiri's cigarettes, lighter and ashtray. I made to move to my seat again when I was pulled into a quick steak flavored kiss, leaving me dazed as he let me go.

I took my seat and took a sip of my beer when K spoke up.

"So, as your manager, I'm supposed to be informed when you make songs...why wasn't I informed about that one?" Hiro almost spewed potatoes out his nose, which made me laugh, which made me choke on my beer. Eiri clapped my back a couple of times until I was ok and I answered, tears in my eyes.

"That was written back in high school, K. We were tired of trying to explain how to opposites like me and Hiro got to be friends and stayed that way. So we made a song about it." Hiro nodded and finished eating, I grabbed their empty plates and took them to the kitchen. I looked at the sink and shrugged 'I will do them later' before grabbing the pill bottle and two bottled waters and heading back out. I set two in front of Eiri and a water, before sitting down again.

K yawned and stood up, stretching.

"That was some damn good food, kid. We all got the day off so if you want to, we can all go out and do something." I got up as well, looking to Eiri, silently asking 'Are you up to it?'. He nodded and I smiled widely, turning to Hiro and K.

"Sounds fun, where to?" Hiro grinned and looked up to K, who shrugged

"Well I was thinking we could go pick up Ryu and Rose and see where to go from there. We will wait out here till you guys are ready." I nodded and went to the bedroom to get ready, Eiri behind me.

**BAM! WHAT WILL AWAIT OUR FRIENDS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAH HERE IT IS, JUST FOR YOUR PLEASURE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, IT'S CHARACTERS, BASSHUNTER OR KESHA**

CHAPTER 9

**Ryuichi POV**

I was having this wonderful dream of Rose. She was sucking on my nipples before trailing her tongue down my stomach, nipping my hip bones. 'Damn this is a pretty real dream' I thought as I moaned and she giggled. She took me into her mouth and I bucked, she gagged and I stilled 'she never does THAT in my dreams'. My eyes flew open and I lifted the covers to see a grinning Rose, watching me while she was sucking me off.

I groaned and pulled the covers the rest of the way off, watching her shiver and her nipples harden from the sudden drop in temprature. I pulled her face back to mine and I delved my tongue into her mouth, tasting myself on her. I groaned again and pulled away, gasping

"Wh-what brought this on?" She giggled again and ground her NAKED hips against mine, mumbling against my neck.

"We haven't tried it this way before." I shuddered and slid my hand to her chest, flicking and twisting a nipple, loving how she gasped and let out a breathy cry. I chuckled and slid my other hand lower, groaning at how wet she already was.

"Damn, Rose. I want to be inside of you. May I?" She rolled her eyes and lightly punched me in the shoulder

"Lets see, if I started it, why would I need you to ask if it was ok, you idiot." I frowned playfully and lifted her up, before slamming her down on top of me. We both moaned at the feeling and I brought her neck down to bite it gently. I lifted her hips again and bucked underneath her quickly a couple of times, relishing her cries.

She sat up on me and move my hands away before lifting herself up and slowly bringing herself down again and again. I could only stare as her C cups bounced with every move she made, moaning her name softly as she ground herself in a circle. She picked up the pace and I fisted my hands in the blankets, desperately trying not to take control. Rose began to rock as she came down, making me cry out

"AAH ROSE! PLEASE!" she panted and fell foreward, her arms caging my head as she nodded. I grunted and grabbed her hips, slamming her down on top of me, latching onto a dangling nipple.

"RYU! AHH, H-HARDER HNNGH" not one to deny my love anything, I flipped us over and started pounding into her with fervor. She screamed and came, clamping down on my cock and I bit my lip so I wouldn't come right then and there. I lifted myself to kneel and grabbed her hips to meet mine as I kept thrusting harshly. It wasn't too long till she was crying out my name like a chantra, legs wrapped around my hips.

"NNGH ROSE, IM SO CLOSE! UNNGH JUST A BIT LONGER BABY." a couple more thrusts and she screamed again

"YESSS RYU!" her walls clamped down on me harder this time and I yelled out and came inside of her

"AHH ROSE!" I ground my hips, letting her milk me for all I was worth, slumping over her when I was spent. Still panting softly, Rose giggled into my ear.

"Good afternoon, my love." I grinned at her, only to whip around at the door flying open, Hiro and Shu making a raket.

"RYU CHAAAAN WE JUST CAME BY TO SE-" they just stopped dead at what they saw and thinking quickly, I grabbed the blankets and covered a muffled giggling Rose and used a sheet to cover my lower half as I got up to usher them out. As I pushed them out, Shu chan called over his shoulder

"HEY ROSE, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET FUCKED IN A KUMAGORO PINK ROOM?" the giggling turned to all out Hysterical laughter as I shut the door and banged my head against the door. Rose tried, futilely, to cover her laughing as I glared at the door and pushed away from it, heading to the bathroom. Halfway there, I felt the sheet being torn from me and I whipped around to see a very naked Rose holding it out and checking me out and grinning lecherously.

I smiled wickedly and started to stalk her like prey. She giggled again and bolted to the bathroom, me on her heels. When we got in there, I turned on the water and picked up Rose and got in. I slammed her against the wall and, smile still in place, proceeded to go down on her. Her giggle turned into a moan and I lifted her leg over my shoulder, looking at her as my tongue flicked her clit. She started to pant as I did it over and over, before slipping my tongue into her slit.

She bucked into my face and her hand buried itself into my hair as she cried out

"HNNGH RYU!" I just smiled and went back to her clit, using my fingers to pump in and out of her. I nipped her swollen nub and found her g spot with my fingers, making her cry out, louder.

"PLEASE! GOD RYU FASTER! IM ALMOST-AHH" I decided to do her one better and I got up, burying my dick inside of her at the same time, wrapping her legs around me. I slammed into her tight, hot sheath again and I mumbled into her ear.

"Thats it baby, come for me." it was like a trigger, because she screamed and came again, taking me over the edge with her. I moaned out her name and pumped into her till I was spent.

We quickly showered and got dressed before heading out into the living room, where we met not two, but four grinning faces. I went into the kitchen, mumbling about coffee and retarded friends as Rose sat inbetween Hiro and Shuichi. As I started making coffee, I listened in to the conversation in the other room.

"Soooo, bad timing eh?" I rolled my eyes 'thats the understatement of the year, Hiro' I thought. Rose just laughed and replied mischeviously

"I dunno, somehow it was better, knowing we had an audience." Shu giggled and I groaned.

"Oooh, someone sounds like an exhibitionist."

"SHUICHI!" I yelled. Done with making coffee, I grabbed the two mugs and went back into the living room, giving one to Rose before I sat down in the recliner. After taking a sip I muttered

"What the hell are you doing here again?" a lightbulb seemed to go off in Shu's head because he started babbling

"Oh yeah! We came over to see if you wanted to hang out today. Hiro tried to call, but no one answered the phone." Eiri and K snorted and I rolled my eyes again.

"Duh! Who wants to answer the phone when your sleeping or having sex?" Rose shot out of her chair and into the bedroom and Shu quickly reached into his pocket and turned on his own phone, cursing.

"Shit! Rose!" She came out slowly, phone in hand and she glanced forlornly at me. I quirked my head and was about to ask when she answered my would-be question.

"They know...we are ordered back to L.A. by tonight." I dropped my mug and it crashed against the hardwood floor. Silence reigned for a while as we all digested this information. Shuichi got up and held Rose as she started sobbing and K cuddled Hiro as he buried his face in his shaking hands. Eiri and I just sat there in shock. 'No, it was over! We already started planning the wedding! What if Rose was pregnant...' I shot up at that and started towards Shu and Rose, but a look from Shu stopped me.

"She wont be going with me." he ignored the protest from Eiri and turned to Rose, wiping her tears.

"Rose...I'm not prying, but have you been using protection?" she shook her head and Shu nodded before lifting her chin to look at him.

"Then I will fight for the both of us. I won't risk losing you and maybe a child, you know I'm more than good enough now. Do you trust me?" hesitantly she nodded and Shu turned back to me, remorse in his eyes. He swallowed and I wanted to cry at how this was killing him inside as he handed Rose over to me and turned to Eiri

"I gotta go. I already explained this to you. I'm counting on you to explain it to everyone else." Eiri got up and kissed him soundly, crying silently as he pulled back.

"And I'm counting on you to come back to me...to us. Is that clear?" tears were streaming down Shu's face as he nodded and pulled Eiri in for another kiss, before embracing Hiro and K, who stood up.

"I will be back I swear." and he took off his dog tags and handed them to me, looking pointedly at Eiri before walking out the front door. I looked down and started to sob. There were 6 tags in all. I let go of Rose and took off the one with her picture and writing on the back, handing it to her. Next was Hiro and K's, then Eiri's. I left the one with Tohma's picture on the chain and slipped it around my neck after taking mine off. I turned it over and it read:

_You were first my inspiration, then my idol, then finally, my friend. I love you and thank you for allowing me into your heart. _

I clutched it tightly and held it to my own heart, as if holding it there would bring him back to us.

**Rose POV**

My hands were shaking as I turned the tag over.

_To my Rosie, I always knew I would be going out to fight for you. I decided it the day I was recruited. Stay safe and know that I love you mostest._

**Hiro POV**

Tears finally started to fall as I turned the tag over and realized my best friend was really gone again.

_To my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Never forget how much you mean to me. I will be back! Please don't cry, it rains when you cry. I love you tonz_

I turned to look out the window and laughed. Sure enough it was raining.

**K POV**

I couldn't stop the tear from sliding down my cheek as I read

_This is just a reminder that I am coming back...hopefully in one piece lol...sorry, bad joke. I want you to take care of Hiro. Yes I knew since like...forever, that you were going to get together. Stay safe._

**Eiri POV**

I stared at everyone's reactions when they read theirs and I didn't want to know what was on mine. But I had to know, so I looked down and read.

_To my love, my life, I gave you my heart for safe keeping so take care of it till I get back. This is just a reminder that I am coming home to you. Please don't cry, my world dies when you do. I love you more than life itself, never forget that_

_'Someone's got to know your important stuff huh, Shuichi?' _remembering his words about his dog tags(ch4), I clenched it in my fist and looked to Ryu, who was staring at me with sad eyes. I cleared my throat and managed to get out

"Who was the last one for?" Ryu, unable to form words around his sobs, pulled the chain off and tossed it to me. It was for Tohma.

**Tohma POV**

The doorbell rang and I got up laughing at Aika, who just let out a belch, and answered the door. My smile slipped off my face as I saw K, Hiro, Rose, Ryu and Eiri looking at the floor. My eyes narrowed as I noticed one person missing and said

"Come in and explain." They nodded and made their way inside. Mika came out, holding Aika and I helped her sit down. We waited till everyone was situated, but before I could ask, Eiri held out a chain with a dog tag on it. I looked at him curiously before grabbing it. It had mine and Mika's picture on it and when I turned it over it read:

_I had some final business to take care of, but I promise I will be back within the next week. Thank you for being such wonderful friends to me, I couldnt have asked for more. Love you both, take care of Eiri till I get back._

I gave handed it to Mika and looked up to Eiri, tears in my eyes. He just nodded and lowered his head. I looked back to see Mika crying and Aika nuzzling the tag, as if she knew. I turned to Rose and my eyes narrowed again.

"Explain what is going on. Why would he leave so suddenly?" Rose sniffed and began to explain.

"They wanted us to come back and we are techically still under employment so there is no refusing. When you join, or are reqruited...you can't just leave. It has to be earned. When you think you're good enough, you go to the headquarters and challenge the elders. You fight, and if you win, you become an elite. Meaning, you don't have to constantly go on missions anymore. You can live a regular life, except on the rare occasions where they need you to take on a really dangerous mission...thats what we've been told anyways." I just stared hard at her and asked

"Why isn't it possible to leave permanently? And why didn't you go with him?" she cleared her throat and answered

"You gotta understand, if you leave, you get killed. Thats how secret this organization runs. And I didn't go with him because...I might be carrying Ryu's baby and Aiden wouldn't let me go. He said he would fight for the both of us." My eyes widened at the confession and my gaze shifted to Ryu.

"She's right. To be honest, I totally forgot about her being an assasin and had already started the wedding plans. I was going to ask her to marry me tonight." Rose got all chibi and starry eyed, as did Ryu and they just stared at each other in that creepy, chibi way. I cleared my throat and the attention shifted back to me as I asked, somewhat shakily

"Can he do it? I've seen him work, but...is he good enough?" Rose nodded vigorously and she started talking again.

"Definitly. He wouldn't leave Eiri unless he was absolutely sure. I've seen guys who come nowhere close to Aiden, get to elite status...I think he kept working so hard, was because he was planning on fighting for me all along." and she pulled out her dog tag and handed it to me. I read it and nodded, giving it back before saying.

"Fine. If he isn't back within a week, I'm going after him." The others nodded and everyone else left. I turned back to Mika and my daughter who were both sleeping on the sofa, I smiled softly and picked them both up, bringing them to our room. Once I set Mika down, I put the baby in her crib and climbed into bed next to my wife and took the tag out of her hand, flipping it over and over, thinking to myself.

'Don't leave us, Shu. We just got you back.' I yawned and closed my eyes, nuzzling Mika's hair.

_Next day, L.A._

**Shuichi POV**

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked inside a dark, circular room. A single light illuminated the center, I walked till I was directly underneath it and several lights came on around the room. There were five thrones, full of various men and women, ranging from my age to...well, they were probably ancient. The woman directly in front of me got up and walked towards me. She circled me, inspecting me, I could feel her eyes burn the back of my neck, and I repressed the urge to scratch it. When she got around my front she gestured for me to strip.

Repressing a sigh, I did as I was bid and stripped down to my bandages. She gestured to the other four in the room and they all circled me, mumbling in some dialect I couldn't make out before the woman clapped twice and all of the lights came on. I blinked a couple of times to see that the woman was goregous. She was an Indian(native american guyz) woman, that looked not much older than myself. Her face was small, and her hair glistened and waved down to her back, but her eyes...her eyes were older, wiser than she should have been.

I looked around to see that they were all natives and they were all...otherworldly almost. Even the old ones looked timeless. The young woman came to stand in front of me again with a smoking sage bundle and gestured for me to turn slowly. As I did, I noticed the other four had gathered in a circle around me and were chanting softly. Every other person had a burning sage bundle, while the others had, what looked to be, eagle feather fans. They fanned me with the smoke as I turned and I started to feel freer, lighter. I stopped once I was all the way around and the woman gestured for me to get dressed.

I did and she pushed me to kneel with my head bowed. Being in such a vulnerable position, I tried not to tense as I felt a hand move from my shoulder, to my chin where she lifted it and made me look at her. She brought her onyx eyes down to my own amethyst ones and spoke softly.

"What? Did you think this was going to be hard?" my eyes widened in disbelief and hers crinkled in amusement. She let go of my chin and extended her hand to mine. Hesitently, I took it and she wrenched her arm back, sending me flying into a hug. Everyone started laughing and crowded around us, clapping me on the back. I winced at the pressure on my wounds and they all backed away, still laughing, quieting down when the woman spoke again.

"Welcome. My name is Aylen and these" she gestured to the others

"Are the Elders." All I could do was stare incredulously, Aylen noticed and laughed out loud.

"You look like you have some questions. I'm sure if we knew what they were, we could answer them." I blinked a couple of times and asked wearily

"Did you know I was coming here? Wasn't I supposed to fight someone? And what did you do to me just now? An old man chuckled and took a puff off of his peace pipe.

"So many questions. Yes we knew you were coming. We know everything that you do. The fight is just a myth to keep unworthy people from leaving...We cant have our secret out, now can we? What you experienced just now, was a right of passage, so to speak. It signifies that we have found you worthy to be an elite, if you were not...we would have killed you. But before you leave, we will ask to test your skills against Aylen here, as a friendly spar and if you are up to par, we will brand you, that will mark you as an elite. Does that answer your questions?" I nodded dumbly and he chuckled again.

"Now, we have some questions for you. Why didn't your little friend come as well. You are aware that she could be killed for disobeying an order." I paused and replied softly

"I wouldn't let her come. She may very well be pregnant sir, so I was going to fight for the both of us." the old man just nodded thoughtfully and took another puff.

"Then she is very lucky to have a friend such as you, little fire." He looked to the other elders and they all nodded once, returning to their thrones except one. Aylen turned to me, smiling widely.

"Care to excersize a bit? Im afraid I haven't had a proper sparring partner in quite a while." I grinned and nodded, pulling out the only weapon I had. My kyoketsu shoge. She smiled even wider and grabbed a long snake looking sword (like jakotsu in inuyasha). She whipped it once and it sliced my cheek. I bounced on the balls of my feet before charging.

I ziggzagged from side to side, just keeping out of reach of the sword. I jumped and threw my the end of the chain towards her blade hand, but she moved and it wrapped around the blade itself, so I yanked. It flew out of her hand and I pinned it to the ground.

The Elders clapped quietly and it reminded me of a golf tornament I saw once on TV. I walked over and picked up my weapon and waited for Aylen to do the same, when she pulled her robe off I wanted to groan. She was loaded with knives, senbons and various shuriken. _'damn...' _was all I thought as I looked to my only weapon. I flung it out to my side, signaling that I was ready and all I saw were weapons flying at me.

Cursing, I swung the chain around and spun myself, wrapping the chain around me. I caught the blade by the handle and blocked most of her throws, dodging the rest. I spun the other way and flung my chain towards her, but she moved to quick and was on the other side of the room before I could blink. '_Damn_' I thought as I quickly bent backwards and flung the chain again. I heard a cry of surprise and grinned inwardly and yanked the chain, righting myself and catching the blade. I looked over to see a gash in Aylen's thigh and a knife hoslter on the ground. She smiled and put her hand on her hip

"Sneaky sneaky little boy. This is going to be fun." and she charged at me, pulling a katana from behind her. I crouched and flipped over her when she was close enough, slipping the loop over the sword and pulling it with me. It clattered to the floor when I landed and she huffed, taking out some shuriken and disappearing. I closed my eyes and waited...and waited...'There she is' I thought and shifted to my right, blocking two of the three shuriken before she disappeared again. I felt a stinging sensation in my calf, but ignored it and waited some more. I heard her almost nonexistant footfalls coming from my back and I turned swiftly, blocking the knife she had aming at my throat.

I smiled softly at her and with the other end of the chain, I whipped it around her ankle and yanked. She landed on her back and the elders clapped softly again. We went at it for hours and by the end of it, she was out of weapons and I was covered in many cuts and bruises. The Elders called it a draw and I fell on my ass, breathing heavily. I looked up to see Aylen grinning down at me and extending her hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet, exclaiming

"That was soo much fun! We will rest tonight and we will finish this tomorrow." I nodded tiredly and bowed to the Elders before following Aylen out a differen't door that I came through.

We were washed and patched up before I was taken to a suit. I shed my clothes and flopped onto the bed, before smacking my head and getting up to grab my cellphone. Laying back down, I called Eiri.

"_Brat?_" I smiled softly

"Yeah, its me." I heard voices in the backround and the phone was put on speaker.

_"Are you alright? What happened?"_ I ignored the other questions and yawned widely, blinking a couple of times before answering

"Im fine. I'm just calling to let you all know that I should be home by...I dunno sometime tomorrow night or something. I'm going to bed, love you." I heard protests and a 'SHUDDUP' before Eiri got back on the line

"_Alright, call when you land ok?_"I yawned again and gave him the affirmitive before clicking my phone off and falling asleep.

_Next Morning_

**Eiri POV **

I was moved back into my own apartment and last night, after Shuichi called, everyone decided to sleep over. So here we are, camped out in my living room, vegging out on my food, drinking my beer. Speaking of which, we are running a bit low.

"Hiro, lets go." I said as I nudged him with my foot. He squinted an eye open and groaned, stretching

"What for?" I rolled my eyes and mumbled quietly, so we didn't wake the others.

"Well, for starters, we are running low on food, you ate it all remember? Secondly, we are running low on beer, also your fault. And Thirdly, well I need your help with something." he perked up at the last part and got up to put his shoes on. I went to my room and grabbed a clean shirt for him to wear and threw it at him, along with a brush.

After we left we went to the gocery store and got our supplies before putting them in my car and driving off.

"So what do you need help with?" I glanced sideways to look at him and sighed.

"I..uh, want to propose to Shu. You would know what he likes." Hiro just smiled and replied easily

"I know just the place to go. Turn down here."

**"You idiot, you make me sound like a sap!" I whistled innocently**

**"Well...it seemed like a good idea." Eiri flicked my forehead and walked away mumbling**

**"And you call yourself a writer" my eye ticked and I flipped him off**


	10. Chapter 10

**MAN YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, ITS CHARACTERS, BASSHUNTER, SECONDHAND SERENADE OR KESHA.**

**Eiri POV**

When we got back, everyone was awake and cleaning up. I set the groceries down and helped Hiro put them away, leaving out the strawberry pocky. I began to make omlettes and sausage for everyone when Rose came in for a glass of water. She sniffed and looked at the food, before running into the bathroom, Ryu on her heels. Hiro laughed out loud and I just stared at the place she just vacated. Hiro nudged me and I turned to see him grinning.

"Definitly pregnant, dude." I just rolled my eyes and finished the food, making chicken noodle soup for Rose. When I brought the food out, I set it on one big plate and put it on the table and grabbed a bunch of paper plates to set next to them, along with the forks. Rose came out cautiously, Ryu flitting around behind her and I told her

"You can eat at the bar, there's soup for you there." She smiled gratefully and went over with Ryu.

After eating, we lounged around for the rest of the day...except Ryuichi and Rose that is. Noo, after the morning sickness passed they ran out of the house and returned an hour later...with sparklies. I wanted to yell at them not to get it everywhere, but it was too late. They were all chibi, giggling and whispering to each other, drawing and glueing like little kids 'and they intend on having one of their own?' I thought to myself. I looked over to see K, cleaning the gun Shu gave him, while Hiro sat and sifted through songs on Shu's ipod. He giggled and I rolled my eyes. The phone rang and I reached over to grab it.

"Hello?" a yawn was my reply and I snorted

_"Hey! open your door" _my eyes widened and I shot up and tripped over Ryu, skidding to the door. I opened it to reveal none other than my brat, looking the worse for wear. His hair was messy, a tie at the bottom. His face was bandaged and he had a split lip, but dammit if he wasn't smiling.

"EIRIIIII" he yelled and jumped on me, latching himself around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his hair. At his exclamation, everyone hustled to the door. He detached himself from me and stretched, scratching his head.

"How was your trip?" Rose asked timidly, Ryu attached to her waist. Shu just snorted and yawned again

"Ugh, This has been the longest week, ever!" and he smiled before hugging them both, whispering in Rose's ear

"And because your pregnant, they let you go, no strings attached." then moved to K and Hiro. Hiro hugged him tightly

"You liar. you promised." He just sighed and disentangled himself, hugging K.

"I know, but I'm back now, for good." Hiro nodded and leaned against K. I pulled him back to me and held him in front of me.

"I thought you were going to be back tonight" Shuichi moved his head and kissed my jaw softly

"I know, but a couple hours after I fell asleep, I was woken up and given a cool tattoo. They told me I was free to leave and so I did. I thought about going to my apartment, but decided I wanted to be here more. So I caught the first flight." I smiled and leaned in for a real kiss as Ryu phoned Tohma and put it on speakerphone.

_"Yes?"_ I spoke over the excited chatter around me

"My brats back. To stay."

_"OH GOOD! Then I need you to come in first thing tomorrow and bring me three new songs Mr. Shindou"_ Shu laughed and answered

"Yes Mr. Seguchi!" and Ryu took it off speaker and started talking quietly with him. I turned my brat and kissed him, before whispering in his ear.

"We have some unfinished business, _Mr. Shindou_" he shivered and nipped my ear, replying

"Where to?" I grinned and shook my head, turning to everyone.

"I must apologize, but Shuichi is going to get ready and we are going on a date. So get out." everyone laughed before saying goodbye and, finally, leaving. I leaned against the door after it closed and muttered

"I thought they would never leave." Shu just grinned and kissed me softly, before heading into the bathroom. I went and got dressed for our date and went out to the living room to wait, fingering the ring in my pocket.

**Shuichi POV 8:30pm**

When I got out, I headed into the bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a longsleeved button up lavender shirt(i know i put these in there alot, but bear with me). I grabbed the ring I bought for Eiri in L.A. and slipped it into my pocket, along with my wallet before I headed out to the living room to see Eiri waiting by the window. I walked over to him and slipped my arms around his waist, startling him. He sighed and put his arms around mine before saying

"I will never get used to the new, quiet you." I giggled as he turned around and kissed me deeply. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, but he just pulled away, chuckling

"Not yet. Thats for later." I pouted but let him pull me out the door. We drove to a resturaunt and ate a nice candle lit dinner. Afterwards he drove me to a secluded spot and got out. We walked for a bit, talking about nonsense, til we came upon the most beautiful sight.

The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. The full moon glowing over a beautiful lake, surrounded by trees. I pulled away from Eiri and walked to the cliff, just staring in awe. I turned to Eiri to tell him to come closer, just to see him on one knee, holding a ring. My breath caught and my eyes started to sting. He cleared his throat and spoke softly

"Marry me, Shuichi Aiden Shindou" I laughed and it came out as a sob as I dropped to my knees in front of him, pulling out my own ring. Tears started to run down our faces as we silently traded rings. I looked down to see a titanium ring with a chain that slid when I brushed my finger against it. I laughed at the irony as he stared at an identical ring, now placed on his finger. He grabbed my face and wiped my tears, smiling through his own.

"A thousand miles apart and we found the same ring. It must be destiny." I sobbed again and kissed him roughly. He opened his mouth and I delved my tongue in, tasting his tears with my own. We parted slowly after awhile, panting heavily and I breathed against his lips.

"Lets go home." He nodded and we got up, heading to the car. It was a silent ride home and we held hands the whole way. We stopped at our apartment and when we got outside our door, Eiri scooped me up and carried me, bridal style, inside and kicked the door shut. He set me down and ushered me into the bathroom saying.

"I want you to wait till I call you. ok?" I giggled and he left. I got undressed and took off my bandages, they were just going to get in the way and they were mostly healed anyways. I heard him call for me and I came out and wandered back into the bedroom. I slowly opened the door and laughed at the sight. Eiri was laying, naked on black silk sheets except for a bunch of pocky sticks covering his groin. I swayed my way over to him and crawled up from the bottom of the bed, till I reached the pocky and I grabbed one in my mouth and moved upwards. I mumbled around the treat, when I was straddling him.

"These are great, but I think its missing something." he smiled sexily and bit the other end of the stick off, chewing thoughtfully

"You know? I think your right...lets see if we can fix it." and we proceeded to eat it till our lips met. I snatched the rest of it away, grinning.

"Yup, definitly tastes better with you on it." he laughed and rolled us over, kissing me deeply. I moaned as he tweaked my nipples and slid his hands down my stomach. I buried my hands in his hair and I pulled his head back, kissing up his jaw, before sucking softly on his ear. He let out a breath and I kissed down his neck, only to throw my head back and cry out as his hand brushed my hardness.

"Eiri! HNNGH Please! It's been too long." He just chuckled and made his way down my body, before taking me into his mouth. I watched him and cried out as I felt him dig the end of his tongue into my slit

"AHH EIRI!" he slid back up my body, kissing my cuts and bruises, before coming up to my face and whispering against my lips

"Just wait, love. The best is yet to come." I shuddered and he stuck his fingers into my mouth. I coated them with saliva. I moaned and grabbed his cock, reveling in the groan that escaped him, as I pumped him in time with sucking his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and slipped them between us.

My back arched upwards at the intrusion and I groaned as he inserted a second finger. He began pumping me and I locked eyes with him. They were liquid gold as he stared back at me. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as he scissored me and hit my prostate. He brought his mouth down to mine and my eyes slid shut. I moaned and kissed him with reverance, awe that someone like me could find someone as amazing as the man on top of me. I felt something drop on my face and I opened my eyes again to see his beautiful eyes, filled with tears as he kissed me. I wiped the tears away, tenderly, before asking

"Why are you crying?" he laughed/sobbed

"I was just thinking that I must be the luckiest man on earth to have almost run you over that day." I laughed, nuzzling his cheek. It turned into a moan as Eiri's fingers were removed and he took out the lube and slicked himself, before easing into me. I moaned and arched my back again, he began at a slow pace and from there on we were writhing bodies, entertwined legs and one beating heart. I moaned and he groaned. I bucked and he thrust. I held him to me tightly as I came, screaming his name. He lifted me to sit on him as he pushed a couple more times before yelling

"SHUICHI." and he shuddered, lowering me down to the bed. We shifted to our sides and he spooned me, brushing the hair over my shoulder.

"I wondered about that 'cool new tattoo' you said you got." I smiled contentedly and leaned into his touch.

"Yeah...the Elders asked me what I wanted to be branded with. So I picked that. It represents us. Yuki means snow, so I put the snowflake in the middle, to represent my heart. The tribal flame around it represents me, Aiden means little fire, one of the reasons I picked it. We are complete opposites and yet we meld so perfectly together." I felt him kiss my tattoo and bring me closer to him. I melted at the touch and turned around to bury my face in his chest.

"I love you Shuichi." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him

"I love you too, Eiri." and he held me tight as we both fell asleep.

_A month later_

**Shuichi POV**

The doors opened and soft music began playing, I leaned to Rose and asked

"You look amazing. You ready?" she looked at me with such excitment in her face I couldn't help but smile at her and I led her down the isle. I gave her over to Ryu, before taking my place at the front of Rose's bridal party. As the ceremony started, I glanced over and looked to the groomsmen, Hiro, Tohma, K, and Eiri were all standing there and I stifled a giggle. Rose and Ryu both fought over me to be on their side of the wedding ceremony and Rose only won because Ryu already had four people. I looked over and apparantly the guys were thinking the same thing, because they were all grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes and glanced behind me, Mika, Noriko and Ayaka stood behind me, grinning as well. I stifled a sigh and turned back in time to give the ring to Rose. Once the ceremony was over, I hooked arms with Hiro and we proceeded everyone to the ballroom. Once everyone took their seats, Tohma made his toast and then it was my turn. I cleared my throat and stood.

"Well, both of you know that if I try to make a speech, I'm going to say something really embarrassing." everyone laughed and Rose and Ryu just grinned.

"So instead of saying my toast, I would like to sing it to you, and I have a couple of friends who wanted to help." Me, Tohma, Hiro, and Noriko got up and went to the stage. I placed the mic in its stand and said as I loosened my bowtie and jacket

"Now you two lovebirds, I wrote this song just for you, so get out there on the dancefloor." Ryu beamed at us and led Rose to the dancefloor. I looked to everyone who nodded, Tohma leaned into his own mic next to me and Hiro started playing, Noriko was playing backup guitar and Suguru was on the drums. They started to dance as we sang.

(Author note: A twist in my story, Secondhand Serenade)

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_

_So please just break the silence_

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_The tears turned into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I cant take my eyes off of you_

I smiled softly at the couple spinning on the dancefloor, looking so happy and I winked and turned to Tohma and he turned to me before beginning to sing again

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling_

_I'm feeling inspired_

_My world just flipped, turned upside down_

_It turned around, say what's that sound_

_It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder_

_My heart beat, its louder than ever_

_And I'm feeling alive, I'm feeling alive_

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_The tears turned into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I cant take my eyes off of you_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_That's what you get_

_When you see your life thru someone else's eyes_

_That's what you get, that's what you get_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I cant take my eyes off of you_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I cant take my eyes off of you._

As the last few chords played out, I looked back at our couples and giggled at Ryu dipping and planting a huge kiss on Rose's lips.

Everyone clapped and started dancing to various music and I went to find Eiri. When I found him, I quickly took out my camera and snapped a picture. He was holding Aika, making funny faces at her. When the camera flashed he whipped his head around and glared at me

"Hey! None of that. Only little Aika can see those faces, huh sweetheart. Your so beautiful, look what I got for you" he pulled out a rattle and started shaking it. She laughed and Eiri made another funny face at her. I rolled my eyes and went up to him, taking Aika and nuzzling her nose with mine. A hair tickled her and she sneezed, making me laugh. Just then the doors opened and I whipped my head around to see the Elders come in and everything go quiet. Cursing I handed Aika over to Eiri and started towards them, but Eiri stopped me

"Shuichi, who are these guys?" I just looked at him apologetically and walked away, rubbing my tattoo. 'Please dont be mad Eiri' I quickly made my way to the front of the crowd and saw Rose and Ryu. I placed myself between them and bowed

"Elders, what do we owe the visit? I hope its to wish the happy couple well wishes." I flashed them a warning glance and fingered the knives in my sleeve. Aylen stepped foreward and smiled widely.

"Of course! We didn't mean to be late, but we couldn't catch an earlier flight. We just wanted to know who our little Rose got herself attached to." mentally sighing in relief, I relaxed my stance and smiled easily.

"How kind, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sakuma." and I stepped aside, allowing Rose to pass me, Ryu on her arm. I cast her a reasssuring nod and backed away, but not too far.

"Rose! How good to finally meet you. As you probably know by now, we are the Elders." Aylen glanced at me then back to the couple

"You have a very good friend there, and who is this?" Rose turned to Ryu and said dreamily

"This is Ryuichi Sakuma, my husband." she giggled and I rolled my eyes. They made the rest of their introductions and talked a bit as the music started again and people began to mind their own business. I looked around and saw silver glint out the window. I quietly slipped away and snuck around the back. I came upon a guy pointing a gun at the Elders and I pulled out a knife and stuck it to the back of his neck, speaking in a quiet, but steely voice

"I don't recommend that. You see, its my friends wedding, and she would be very upset if it was ruined." The guy dropped his gun and I moved him away from the window, before pinning him to the wall and snarling.

"Now, I will only ask you once. Who the hell were you aiming at and why?" the guy just looked at me and laughed.

"It's not very often that the Elders show their faces. The other organizations keep an eye out for that kind of thing. Our orders are to take any available shot." I rolled my eyes and pressed my blade further into his neck, making him gasp.

"So why the hell should I let you live?" he started to look panicked and made a signal with his hand. I cursed and a muffled bullet lodged itself in my thigh. I just slid my blade acrossed the guys throat and threw another behind me, hitting the other shooter.

I limped around and checked the perimeter, before heading inside and slipping in the bathroom. I looked at the red puddle covering the ground and I tore a strip of towel laying nearby and pulled off my pants. I filled the sink and dipped the rest of the towel in it before ringing it out and trying to clean myself up. Apparantly I forgot to lock the door and who walks in but my old friend, the doctor. I looked up and could only laugh, thankful someone decided to invite him to the wedding. He just sighed and pulled some tweezers out of his fanny pack and steralized them, before coming at me.

" I found the trail of blood and thought it might be you. Lay down" he ordered

"In this suit?" he narrowed his eyes and when I obeyed he began to poke and prod at the opening.

"Ugh, would you believe me if I said that I just saved this wedding?" I said helplessly, wincing as he dug around for the bullet.

"Yes. But you really need to stop getting yourself cut up and shot. What if Ryu or Eiri came in instead of me." I giggled and replied dryly

"I'd send them to fetch you." He laughed at that and and grunted, pulling out the slug.

"Ahh, there it is. You might want to bite on something, this is going to hurt." I quickly grabbed the wet towel and bit down just as he poured alchohol on my thigh. My eyes started to water and I grunted from the sting. When he was done, he wrapped my leg and wiped me off with the strip of towel. I let my head thunk against the bench and I groaned out.

"Thanks a million. I will be sure to remember you in my will. You sure don't get paid enough to take care of me all alone." He laughed at that and helped me up. As I began to put my pants back on he said.

"I will clean up the hall, you go back into the ballroom, before anyone seriously notices your gone." I nodded and checked myself in the mirror before heading out.

Once back in the ballroom, I walked over and hooked my arm with Eiri. He looked down at me and glared.

"Where the hell were you? You just disappeared." I just shrugged and grinned, turning to get a glass of champagne when a little girl and boy darted between people and ran straight into my leg. I let out a pained sound squeak past my lips, but I smiled down at the kids.

"Whoah now, don't be in such a rush. There's plenty of cake." the girl just giggled and grabbed the boys hand, rushing off. I let out a breath and grabbed the Champagne glass, turning back around to see Eiri _still _glaring at me.

"What did I do now?" he just looked down to my thigh and raised his eyebrow.

"There's a hole in your slacks, Shu." I looked down innocently and 'found' the hole and gasped.

"Oh noooo, how did that happen?" Eiri just gave me a bored expression and I laughed sheepishly, backing away.

"Oh, would you look at that. I think Aylen is calling me over...can't keep the Elders waiting." and I slipped away and made my way over to Aylen and I pulled her to the side, mumbling softly

"You know, you almost ruined my best friend's wedding." she quirked her head to the side and I grit my teeth in irritation.

"There was a shooter outside the window, ready to blow your head off. Where the fuck are your guards, Aylen?" her eyes widened and she spoke quickly.

"We aquired the guards when we got here. There were only two. It wasn't our intention to crash the party, Aiden. Truly." Her onyx eyes stared into mine and I sighed, glaring at her.

"A word of advice. Just keep a better eye out and find some guards you actually trust! The other two are dead, and I have better things to do than play nanny to you, no matter how important you are. If I had proper warning that you were coming, I would have been more than able to get you more suitable men to guard you. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to spoil my godchild." with that I nodded and turned back around, heading over to Tohma and Mika. Tohma noticed my slight limp and looked at me questioningly, I grabbed Aika and made a face at her, saying

"Slight problem, it was taken care of. Huh, Aika. Your favorite uncle took care of it." I blew a raspberry on her tummy and she laughed, pulling on my hair. A head rested in the crook of my neck and arms wrapped around my waist

"What did I take care of?" I rolled my eyes and Tohma grinned

"Ugh, Eiri! Who would want you as their favorite uncle?" he just chuckled and squeezed me tighter, looking at Aika.

"We will let you choose, sweetheart. Who's your favorite?" she looked at both of them with wide eyes, then she reached her hand up to Eiri and grabbed his hair, and tugged with both hands. We both winced and Mika giggled.

"I dont think she is ready to choose just yet." I grinned and handed her back, before turning and wrapping my arms around Eiri. He kissed my forehead and pulled away.

"You will tell me whats going on." I cringed and said very quickly

"Someone was after the Elders and I stopped them before they could ruin the wedding..." he raised his eyebrow and I groaned.

"I _maaay _have gotten nicked in the thigh. But its fine, someone was kind enough to invite the doc." Eiri snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I had a feeling, so I had Ryu invite him. What am I going to do with you? I have a deadline next week." I just shrugged and nuzzled his chest

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch and when it was over, the crowd started to disperse and when we got home, I was really feeling the hole in my thigh. I hobbled into the living room and took off my suit, leaving my slacks on and went into the bedroom, flinging myself on the bed with my arm over my face. I felt a weight settle next to me and trace my hip lines, curving into my pants.

"Mmmh, have I ever told you that these are an absolute turn on?" I smiled lecherously and lifted my arm to put behind my head.

"Not lately, but it has been mentioned." I stretched and delibrately arched my stomach into Eiri's palm. He slid his hand under my pants and gripped my semi-hard dick. I sighed softly and pressed my hips into his hand.

"Mmmm this is a turn on too." Eiri said as he lowered his head and traced his tongue down the middle of my abs.

"Hnngh, Eiriiii, your such a tease." I half moaned, half whined. he lifted his head to look at me and smirked.

"Am I? Well then, I think I will continue." he slid my pants off and flipped me over, making me get on all fours and leaning over me and caging me in. He pushed the hair from my neck and licked my tattoo, before mumbling against it.

"I'm going to lick down your spine, slowly." and Eiri began to put it into action

"Then I'm going scratch your stomach" I groaned as his nails grazed my abs, making them convulse. Eiri chuckled sexily and came back up to my ear, biting it softly.

"And then I'm going to fuck you senseless." I shuddered and started panting as he wrapped his fingers around my dick again, pumping slowly. I bucked back and my ass hit his clothed groin, I just smiled and reached behind me, undoing his pants.

"Then let me give you a hand." I pulled out his cock and squeezed the head, then let go, he groaned and tensed above me, before panting. He let go of me and reached over, grabbing a bottle of lotion. I hung my head and waited for his fingers to plunge into me.

My head snapped up and I cried out when he sent his entire length into me all at once. My whole body was shaking as he dropped his head on my shoulder, panting loudly.

"NNNGH I'm sorry." he started to pull out and I quickly bucked into him and he gasped.

"Did you or did you not say you were going to fuck me senseless. Im not so weak anymore Eiri. Stop acting like your going to break me" to make my point, I rocked foreward and then jerked my hips back, making us both moan.

"I never said that, Shu." he growled in my hear before pulling out and snaping his hips back in. He took me hard and fast, without mercy and I was loving every minute of it. Thrust after thrust, pushed me closer into the wall till I had to prop my hand against it to prevent my head suffering damage. I cried out from the painful pleasure as he dug his nails into my hips and slid out of me, flipping me onto my back before burying himself back into me. I put my legs on his shoulders and he groaned.

"NNGH SHUICHI! I'm so close!" he grabbed my dick and squeezed hard. I screamed and came all over our stomachs and chests. He shuddered and cried out harshly as I cunvulsed around him and felt him shudder and warmth fill me. He slumped over me, breathing harshly. He tried to roll off, but I held him there, running my fingers through his hair, until we drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION, ITS CHARACTERS, BASSHUNTER, KESHA OR SECONDHAND SERENADE**

_6 years later_

**Shuichi POV**

We got married under the stars at the very lake we proposed. The ceremony was small, just our friends and family were present to witness us promising our lives, hearts and souls to each other under the full moon. Hiro gave me away and Tohma preformed the ceremony. Even the Elders showed up to give their well wishes.

Our band ended up back at the top and Nittle Grasper parted for good, when Ryu became our new singer. Tohma is still in charge and running things. Suguru decided he wanted out, to become an artist, so Noriko took over on the keyboard.

Ryu and Rose had 3 little ones, two boys and a girl and are working on a second girl to even things out. Tohma and Mika were just happy with Aika, who incidentally, never chose her favorite uncle. Hiro and K married a couple of months after we did and adopted a newborn they found in a dumpster. They named her Rie, valued blessing, and I found myself the god father of another child.

Me and Eiri? Well, we figured we had enough little childeren around us to spoil, so we got a bull mastiff. I trained her to be a guard dog for when I went on tour or for the occasional mission. I always come home to Kokoro laying on Eiri's feet in his study, Eiri typing furiously on his computer, or them both passed out in our bed, Kokoro taking up my side of the bed. I'm not saying life is perfect. Not by a long shot. We still fight and disagree, but that usually ends up in really hot makeup sex so I guess it works out. I guess you could say I got my own personal fairytale ending.

**well folks, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the story**

**-irean vamprate**


End file.
